Alex's Connection
by UtterlyRandom
Summary: Alex Russo is moving to California and she lives right next door to Nate Gray from Connect Three! Her parents are fighting and her life is a rollercoaster! Plenty of drama, love and heartache/heartbreak! Full Summary inside! WOWP/CR! Nalex, side of Shalex
1. Chapter One: Worst Summer Ever

_Hey, this is my first _Wizards of Waverly Place_ fanfiction! It's not so much a_ Wizards_ fic as it is a _Jonas Brothers_ fic. Although, I've heard it illegal to post their name on _Fanfiction_. That will change when their new show _J.O.N.A.S_ comes out, right? Anyway, please review it, I don't get a lot of reviews. Ever. I'd love it if you would review_! _Oh, and this is an idea I got_ _from _xxHeadInTheStarsxx_. Check out her fic,_ Summer Love_, it rocks! Way more than mine, but still read mine_!_ This is all for Cara!_

**Summary**: _Alex's parents are offered the chance to make their little sandwich shop into a franchise. The company who want to franchise them is in California. Suddenly, Alex's boring summer turns into an adventure! What famous three boys are living next door? CONNECT THREE? NO WAY! Alex falls hard for Nate Gray and Nate is crushing on Alex. What happens when certain people, like Hannah Montana and fate, try to tear them apart? Will Alex go home heartbroken? Will she get her first kiss? Will she lose her virginity? If Nate Gray has anything to do with it, she will_!_ Oh, they aren't_ _wizards_!

**Rating**: _M_

**Author**: UtterlyRandom

**Disclaimer**: _I'm only saying this once...I don't own _Wizards of Waverly Place _or_ Connect Three.

**Chapter Name**: Worst Summer Ever

_**KPKPKP**_

Alexandra Russo slammed her room door shut behind herself. Was it too much to ask for a little peace and quiet? It was the first day of summer vacation and already so much had gone wrong. Her best friend, Harper Finkle, had gone to China with her parents to adopt a child. Harper's parents had wanted another child, but Mrs. Finkle was unable to have any more children. They had filled out adoption papers for a child and their prayers had been answered. After a year of waiting, they were finally allowed to go pick up their new daughter, Naomi. Not that Alex wasn't happy for her friend and her family, but they couldn't have picked a worse time. Alex's boyfriend had just broken up with her and her parents were having relationship problems.

Alex threw herself onto her bed and turned her head to the left. On her bedside table was a picture of herself and her boyfriend, Dean Moriarti, hugging.

_Ex-boyfriend._ Alex reminded herself bitterly. _That two-timing, backstabbing, cheating loser is your _ex_-boyfriend. And don't forget liar, two-faced and a boy version of a siren. Ugh! Why couldn't _he_ have hightailed it to China? Or, better yet, outer space!_ Alex growled mentally at the memory of her ex-boyfriend.

Today had been the worst day of school ever. Her long-time enemy, Gigi Hollingsworth, had told Alex that Dean was cheating on her, but Alex hadn't believed her. That is, until she saw Dean making out with Gigi in the art room on her way to her ceramics class. She had cornered Dean at his locker after class, ready to tell him off, but he had beaten her to it. Alex glared at their picture as she remembered what had happened right after school.

_"Dean! We need to talk!" Alex called out as she approached her boyfriend's, soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend's, locker._

_Dean turned around at the sound of his name. Alex couldn't stop herself from becoming dazed, only for a second. Dean was male model material. Not the kind you saw in the Kohl's ads, but the kind you saw on the walls of Abercrombie and Fitch. He had wavy brown hair that shined and was swept to the side at all times, except when he played sports, then his amazing hair was covered up with a beat up Yankees baseball cap. His skin was tan from spending so much time outside playing sports. He was almost six feet tall, but taller than Alex regardless. Somehow, the height difference didn't matter, she had always fit into his hold perfectly, nestled into his arms. But his hair, skin color and height had nothing on his smile and eyes._

_Dean's smile was melting, as if Alex was a block of chocolate and he was a heater and she had been thrown inside until she was nothing but a chocolaty puddle of admiration and love. He had the straightest, most white teeth Alex had ever seen, including those teeth commercials advertising teeth-whitening toothpaste, retainers and melting strips. His teeth were covered at the moment, but they were covered by his soft, thin, pale pink lips. It didn't matter, Alex still swooned. If he had given her his best smile, she would've fainted. And she didn't need that right this minute, especially since Dean's big, maple brown eyes burned into hers. They sparkled no matter what, even when he was sad or angry or happy. Which made it hard to be mad at him, or to be depressed around him or to not feel like crying when he did. However, Alex avoided his eyes, knowing their charms._

_"Dean, we need to talk." Alex repeated, coming to a stop at his locker._

_Dean smiled down at her, this time showing his teeth. Alex stared at the bridge of his nose, he wouldn't know that she wasn't looking into his eyes._

_"Listen, Gigi told me that you were cheating on me, but I didn't believe her," Alex began, still not staring into his eyes, which she could feel sweeping over her face. She took a deep breath to continue, but Dean interrupted her._

_"Then what's the problem? Why do you look so mad, Alex? Don't you trust me?" Dean asked, his voice light and playful, but Alex knew Dean well enough to hear the anger under his words. She wasn't sure if his was angry for her distrust or at Gigi, for spilling._

_"No, I don't trust you, Dean. And I'm mad because you won't admit it! I saw you kissing Gigi in the art room, in the periods between third and fourth. So don't deny it." Alex stated, her eyes finally meeting Dean's eyes. Oh, big mistake._

_Dean's brown eyes were smoldering. They sparkled, like always, but they were furious. The chocolate in his eyes looked like it had been put on a pot to melt, but had been forgotten and was burning and boiling. Alex shivered and looked away, but Dean grabbed her arm with a vice grip. Alex winced in pain. She wasn't an easy bruiser, but that grip was going to do damage. Dean's other hand came up to Alex's face and Alex turned her face to the side instinctively, but all he did was cup her chin and turn her head to face his._

_"How do you know that Dean wasn't kissing _me_? I didn't kiss back. And I can't believe you don't trust me, Alex." Dean said, his once angry eyes had disappeared and looked sad. Puppy eyes? Psh, they had _nothing_ on Dean's eyes._

_Alex gulped audibly. She had to concentrate. Dean had done this before. He had been angry at Alex for accusing him for something he didn't do and then sad that she didn't trust him. So she knew what was next. The pleading eyes, begging her to realize that he loved her, that he'd never hurt her, that she was his rising and setting sun. Therefore, she could steel her heart and not cave in, only to save the sadness and disappointment for later, when he screwed up again._

_"D-Dean," Oh God! She choked on his name! No! He couldn't know that she was weak and giving in! _

Come on, Russo! Stand up straight, chin up, shoulders back, chest out and don't, whatever you do, don't break eye contact! You can do this! Tell him what's on your mind!_ Alex persuaded herself. She put her shoulders back, effectively making herself stand up straighter, although, she had no control on the chin thing, since his hand was still wrapped around her chin, but she could stare into his eyes, which she did, as she puffed her chest out. She stared him down._

_"Dean," she started again, this time, though, it was stronger, more powerful._

Good girl!_ Her mind congratulated. _Now, tell him off!_ Alex nodded, listening to the voice._

_"I know you were kissing her back, okay? Your arms were around her waist, so I _know_ you weren't pushing her away. And another thing, I know that this wasn't the first time. I've gotten warnings that you were cheating on me, that you were even _sleeping_ with Gigi! So don't lie, it's not going to help you. Not this time or ever again. Because...I'm breaking up with you." Alex stated, wincing at her words._

_Dean glared at her. "Do you have any idea what you're doing, Alex? Trust me, I'll be just fine, I can get any girl, but you..." Dean shook his head sympathetically. "I'm the best thing that's _ever_ happened to you. I'm out of your league and you know it." he said smugly, removing his hands from her body and folding them over his chest to stare down at her, grinning._

_Alex narrowed her eyes at him. "Yeah, I know you're out of my league. Only because I'm in the league with people who are aware of how to treat other people, which you are apparently above. If you are in the same league as Gigi, then I don't _wanna_ be in your league." she concluded, beginning to walk away, but Dean caught her arm._

_"Alex! Stop! You're _not_ going anywhere, we are _not_ breaking up and we are going out tonight, just like we planned." Dean practically growled. Alex had to regain control of her heart, which was pounding at an alarming rate in fear._

_"No. We are over," she paused. "Why do you even want to stay together anyway, if I'm so out of your league and you can get so much better? That is, if you consider Gigi 'better'." Alex questioned._

_Dean grinned, but it wasn't a happy or pleased grin. It was like the cat-ate-the-canary kind of grin. Either way, it frightened Alex._

_"You are my excuse. My parents think I'm doing better in school and stuff since I've been dating you because you're such a '_good influence_'." Dean said, rolling his eyes and using finger quotes. Alex glared at him._

_"You've been using me since the beginning?" She demanded. Dean nodded, apparently not the least bit sorry for his infidelity since the start. Alex was done. She had heard everything she wanted to hear, and more._

_"Fine then. So, use Gigi, or some other poor girl as your excuse. Because there's _no way_ in this world that I'm _ever_ going to fall for your charms again. Goodbye, Dean. We're through here." Alex concluded icily, wrenching her arm out of his grasp. Dean let go and slammed his fist against his locker, but Alex ignored it, instead focused on putting one foot in front of the other. She, Alexandra Maria Russo had broken up with Dean Moriarti, jock and king of Waverly High School._

Alex sighed and sat up. She opened the photo frame and took out the picture of Dean and herself hugging and crumpled it into a ball and threw it into the garbage can, but it missed. She got off her bed with a groan and walked over to her desk and bent down and picked up the crumpled up photo. She tossed it into the garbage can. It went in this time. She walked over to her bed, picking her second generation iPod Nano off of her desk and collapsed on her stomach. She put the earbuds in her ears and turned on her iPod and put it on shuffle. Her favorite song, _Still In Love With You_ started playing. It was by her favorite band, Connect Three. Alex rolled over onto her back and looked around her room.

Her bed was right beside her window on the left. On the right was her nightstand. On the right side of her room was her desk, trash can and two bookshelves. Her laptop and iDock were on the desk, along with several photos. Some were of Dean. She'd take care of those later. She turned her head.

Straight ahead was her dresser and the door to her room, currently shut and locked. On the back of her room door was a full length mirror. Pictures surrounded her mirror, again, some were of Dean and herself. She sighed in irritation and looked to the left of her room.

There was her hope chest with a big '_A_' engraved on the top. Alex had received the hope chest four years ago, when she turned thirteen. Her father had told her to put her belongings of her womanhood into the chest. Alex's cheeks had burned red. That was embarrassing, hearing her father tell her to put things of her 'womanhood' into the chest. Like _what_? Tampons, bras, makeup? Alex had dismissed the idea and instead put things of her childhood in the chest. It was full of photo albums, her bouncy ball collection, her old Pokemon cards, her favorite childhood books and such. Alex smiled and tore her gaze away from the spectacular chest.

There was another bookshelf, on the left side of her hope chest, and a bubble chair on the right of the hope chest. Next to her chair was the door to her closet. The door was covered of pictures of her favorite band. The members of Connect Three smiled at her. Alex scowled. How could they look so happy when she was so depressed? She sighed and looked away, but forgot one minor detail. Posters Connect Three hung on every available space of her walls. Her mother had been furious. After begging her parents two years straight to paint her walls light royal purple, they had finally done it. And Alex had covered the beautifully painted walls with posters. However, her parents didn't argue with her anymore. They argued with each other and denied it.

Her parents had been fighting so much lately, Alex was waiting for one of them to demand a divorce. If they didn't bring the papers soon, she'd go get them. They didn't seem to notice anything about their children anymore. Alex hated to see how her fourteen year old and eighteen year old brothers were handling the fighting. Max's grades were slipping, even more than usual. Justin, whom Alex had looked up to, though she'd never admit it, was becoming even more of a recluse. He stayed holed up in his room all day, typing away on his desktop computer, or shining his action figure collection. Though why anyone would collect action figures was a mystery to Alex, it was odd, regardless. Even so, that wasn't the worse part.

The worst part was that her parents acted like they weren't even fighting. As if anyone could ignore the arguments, they were so loud. Even when Alex had her iPod blasting, she could hear them. It'd gotten so bad, she bought bass-boosting earphones, hoping to tune out her parents. Somehow, she heard them. She wished her parents had come with an off button. Just then, she heard her parents arrive home from work. They owned a sandwhich shop. Who would've thought they could argue over something as basic as that? Apparently, they could.

"Theresa! You're _absurd_ if you think I'm going to go to California for a little business opportunity! America is in a recession! Don't you understand that? We wouldn't be able to afford a hotel room for _one_ night, let alone the whole summer! And what would we do with the children? Justin is old enough and mature enough to take care of himself, but he couldn't possibly watch over Alex and Max as well! They're hard enough for _me_ to watch over!" Mr. Jerry Russo yelled from downstairs.

"Well maybe it's because you don't watch them, Jerry! Giving Alex a credit card to keep her out of your hair and shoving Max into sports so he's never home is not watching over them, it's paying them off! And I already _told_ you, the company that wants us to expand and franchise will pay for everything. It's a really good opportunity! And the children would come with us, of course. I'm not going to leave any of them at home alone!" Mrs. Theresa Russo shouted back.

Alex could hear Max in his room down the hall, blasting his music as loud as he could. She knew Justin was escaping into a book. Usually, she would do the same. She would put in her earbuds and read a book, a nice combination of the two. Unfortunately, she knew that wasn't going to be the case today. Instead, she opened her room window and climbed out the window and onto the fire escape. She carefully shut her window and then sat down on the fire escape, looking up into the night sky. It was practically impossible to see the stars in the sky in New York unless there was a citywide blackout, but tonight was an exception. Or maybe enough things had gone wrong today that the Fates had given her a little magic. Regardless the reason, Alex saw a shooting star, the first one she'd ever seen in her entire life. She shut her eyes to make a wish.

_I wish I could meet Connect Three and that this summer wouldn't suck like I know it's going to._ Alex wished over and over for a minute before she finally opened her eyes. She looked up at the sky, but saw no more stars, shooting or otherwise. She sighed and got to her feet, opening her window.

_It was probably a plane or a helicopter._ She thought to herself, half-sad. _But still...that doesn't mean I don't want it to come true._ She bit her lip wistfully. _If only it would come true, but that's illogical, like that would ever happen. It could happen to other people, but not to me._ She told herself, crawling back into her room, relieved her parents weren't fighting anymore.

"Alex! Justin! Max! Get down here! We're ordering Chinese for dinner!" Jerry Russo yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Alex winced at the thunder in his voice.

_Nothing could happen to me that would get me to meet Connect Three._ She told herself over and over until it became a chant in her head.

Alex snuggled deeper under the covers in her bed, closing her eyes. Her iDock was on, music gently floating to her. Of course it was a love song by Connect Three. Alex smiled, knowing that nobody knew Connect Three better than her. They were the object of her dreams ever since she first heard them on the radio three years ago, falling in love with their voices. The media now claimed them to be the biggest thing since the Beatles, but Alex personally thought they were the biggest thing since music itself. Downstairs, she could hear her parents getting into another argument, this time over bills. Somehow, the conversation tied to California. Alex grabbed her remote and turned up the volume on her iDock. She burrowed back into her blankets, going over the history of Connect Three to block her parents fighting from her head, using the song on her iDock as background.

_Connect Three is an all-boy band made of brothers, Nathaniel, Shane and Jason Gray. Nate is seventeen, Shane is nineteen and Jason is twenty one. The band is from New Jersey, personally, I believe they are the biggest thing to come from New Jersey since Bon Jovi. Moving on, the brothers tried to make it big, but they were pushed aside, the world was too taken up with celebrities such as Zac Efron and Jesse McCartney. Psh, they have nothing over Connect Three. Okay...what else...oh! It started out with Nate, getting into small movies parts and in commercials. Then onto singing, selling a solo CD at age twelve. A year later, a record company signed him, but the deal was to make it a band, his brothers being Nate's first choice. The record dropped them, Nate's voice hadn't yet hit puberty and they were quite ready, so they were gone. But thank God Disney could spot a future band of stars when they saw them. So, they hooked up with Disney and made three top selling CDs. They were at the top of the charts and they weren't giving up their spot anytime soon. They are popping out albums like my parents are coming up with fights_. Alex went over mentally.

She turned over and looked at her wall, squinting to see the posters on her walls. She could see the one closest to her with the light shining through her window. Shane, the middle brother, stood at his place in the middle, wearing red skinny jeans, a black dress shirt, a gold tie and white shoes. His black hair was straightened and swept to the side, looking oh so sexy. Jason, the oldest brother, was standing on Shane's left, his arm around his younger brother. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a red dress shirt, a white tie and gold dress shoes. His dark brown hair was naturally curly, although he sometimes straightened it like Shane. Nate was on the right of Shane, his older brother's arm around his shoulders. He wore white skinny jeans, a gold dress shirt, a black tie and red shoes. Nate's hair was curly, but it was more than that...his hair was like a fro of dark brown curls. The resemblance was clear, but just barely.

Nate and Shane both had brown eyes, but Jason's eyes were hazel. Nate's eyes were more almond shaped than his brothers. Shane was the most buff, but his brothers were both built, just not as muscular as their gym freak of a brother. Shane was also tan, but that could've been because Nate and Jason were fair skinned and Shane looked like a model for a tanning bed shop next to them. They were all pretty close in height and weight, but Nate was a couple inches shorter and several pounds less. However, mostly because Nate had juvenile diabetes, ever since he was thirteen. He lived with it and was a role model to Alex, but she also looked up to him for different reasons. Such as, his family's religion was the most important thing in his life, and manners and morals came first. Most boys thought chivalry was dead, but Alex believed that the boys who believed that should be dead. Ladies deserved respect no matter what. And Connect Three believed that, thanks to their close family.

Alex sighed and rolled back over. She could still hear her parents fighting from downstairs. She wished her family was more like the Gray family. She wished she could date a boy as sweet as Nate Gray. But more than anything, she wished her parents would stop fighting and her summer wouldn't be a depressing blur. Alex repeated the wishes over and over in her head until the words slurred together and she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter Two: California, Here I Come

_Hey, this is my first _Wizards of Waverly Place_ fanfiction! It's not so much a_ Wizards_ fic as it is a _Jonas Brothers_ fic. Although, I've heard it illegal to post their name on _Fanfiction_. That will change when their new show _J.O.N.A.S_ comes out, right? Anyway, please review it, I don't get a lot of reviews. Ever. I'd love it if you would review_! _Oh, and this is an idea I got_ _from _xxHeadInTheStarsxx_. Check out her fic,_ Summer Love_, it rocks! Way more than mine, but still read mine_! THIS IS FOR CARA! LOVE YOU! And to all of those who patiently waited for me to re-post!

**Summary**: _Alex's parents are offered the chance to make their little sandwich shop into a franchise. The company who want to franchise them is in California. Suddenly, Alex's boring summer turns into an adventure! What famous three boys are living next door? CONNECT THREE? NO WAY! Alex falls hard for Nate Gray and Nate is crushing on Alex. What happens when certain people, like Hannah Montana and fate, try to tear them apart? Will Alex go home heartbroken? Will she get her first kiss? Will she lose her virginity? If Nate Gray has anything to do with it, she will_!_ Oh, they aren't_ _wizards_!

**Rating**: _M_

**Author**: UtterlyRandom

**Disclaimer**: _I'm only saying this once...I don't own _Wizards of Waverly Place _or_ Connect Three.

**Chapter Name**: California, Here I Come

_**KPKPKP**_

Alex Russo groaned in boredom. Her brothers, Justin and Max, didn't even notice. She glared at them. They were playing some new game on their brand new Wii. Justin was waving around some glowing toy-like sword and Max was cutting the air with a lit up toy-like wizard staff. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Could you guys step away from your fantasy of becoming wizards and do something with me? I'm bored." She complained. School had let out just a week ago and she was already bored.

"Go find Harper." Justin said, not taking his eyes off of the TV screen. Alex glared at his back.

"Harper is with her parents in Beijing. The Olympics are being held there and they are going to watch the Olympics while they wait to adopt their daughter. Remember? They finally get to go through with the adoption?" She asked.

Her brothers weren't even listening to her. "I know! Why don't you go hang out with Dean?" Max suggested, waving his staff around.

"Dean is at sports camp for the summer. His older brother is a counselor and convinced the camp director to let Dean become a junior counselor for the summer." Alex huffed.

"Go make new friends, then. In case you didn't notice, Max and I are kind of busy here." Justin said. Alex got off of the couch and placed her hands on her hips. She stomped over to TV. She stood in front of it and stared at her older brother.

"No! _You_ go make some real friends. It's kind of pathetic for an eighteen to be playing with his fourteen year old brother, doncha think?" She demanded. Max started to laugh. She spun her heel and turned to face her younger brother. "You quit laughing! You're always mean to Justin, why are you being so nice now?" She questioned.

"I'm winning!" Max protested defensively.

"Liar! You are not! I am!" Justin stated angrily. All three of the Russo sibling began arguing. It was at that moment when Theresa and Jerry, their parents, walked in.

"Whoa! Break it up! We have some very important news for all of you." Their mom, Theresa, said. The three kids stopped arguing. "That's better." She turned to her husband. "Would you like to tell them?" She asked. He nodded. Three brown haired heads swiveled toward him.

"Okay, guys. Your mother and I were offered the chance to turn our little sandwich shop into a franchised business." Jerry told his kids. They blinked.

"Honey, maybe you should tell them where we are spending the summer." Theresa whispered. He nodded.

"Well, we have to go to California to close the deal and get everything in order. In return, the company, Walker Foods Inc., has rented us a house in California for the summer. They have also bought us a shop in California. They want us to make an exact copy of Waverly Sub Station. So we'll be spending the rest of your summer vacation in California." Jerry informed his children. They froze in shock.

"Ca- Cali- California?" Alex stuttered. Her father grinned.

"Yep! We figured it would bring us closer together. As a family." Theresa said. An uncomfortable silence followed. Lately, Jerry and Theresa had been arguing. A lot. They tried to keep it quiet, but the kids noticed. Justin, the peace keeper, tried to ignore it and act like everything was okay. Alex, the trouble maker, told her brothers she thought they were doing to get divorced. Max, the eavesdropper, insisted that they were just having a disagreement. Their parents wondered if they should just get divorced, but they decided to give it one more shot before making up their minds.

"And... what if it doesn't? What will we do then?" Justin questioned cautiously. His parents exchanged a look.

"One of us will stay in California and the other will come back here, to New York." Jerry explained. All three of the kids prayed that the whole family would be returning to New York. They couldn't imagine what life would be like without both of their parents together. They evened each other out.

xXx

Theresa took Alex shopping for their trip to California. They each bought a set of luggage. The set had a suitcase with wheels, two regular suitcases, a humongous duffel bag and a backpack. Alex's luggage set was light purple and her mother's set was navy blue. Alex bought lots of Bermuda shorts and skirts, jeans, leggings, shorts and shirts. She also bought two tankinis, a couple of sun dresses, bras, panties and socks. Along with ballet flats, sandals and regular shoes.

Alex packed for California. After all of her clothes were packed, she packed her books, DVD's and her laptop. She never went anywhere without her laptop. Besides, she had to email Harper and Riley and let them know that they weren't the only ones who were going to have an awesome summer vacation!

xXx

Alex was extremely bored on the plane. She didn't pay for Internet access, so she couldn't email anyone or read Fanfiction or watch videos on Youtube. Her iPod had died hours ago. All of her books were in the cargo area of the plane. The movie the airplane was showing was stupid. Her turquoise blue LG Scoop phone had died that morning, before she had even boarded the plane. Alex sighed. There was nothing for her to do for the next two hours. She looked at Justin on her right. His iPod was working, but he only had documentaries on his iPod. She snorted, it was a waste of gigabytes. She looked at Max on her left. He had fallen asleep, his comic book on his lap. She decided to take a nap to pass the time.

Theresa and Jerry sat next to each other by the window. Their children were sitting in the seats across the aisle. They were talking in hushed tones, trying hard not to let their children hear their discussion.

"Jerry! I don't care! If things go wrong, I'm staying in California. I miss the hot climates that I'm used to. You are a native New Yorker! You belong there! Besides, you started the shop. Not to mention, you would die if you didn't see the New York Mets." Theresa pointed out.

Jerry shook his head. "If we split up, where will the children go? They are native New Yorkers, too! Justin wouldn't leave school or his girlfriend, Miranda. Alex wouldn't leave the stores or Harper or Dean behind. Max loves his siblings too much, wherever they go, he follows." He argued. Theresa rolled her eyes.

"They can choose who to live with. They are old enough to make their own decisions! Besides, Justin will be going to college at the end of the summer. Whoever he lives with won't matter, he'll be gone. As for Alex, she and Harper have been growing apart, she and Dean broke up and she hates Gigi. Max will make up his own mind." Theresa insisted. Before Jerry could reply, the pilot announced that they would be landing soon. Instead of bickering, he woke up Max and Alex, whom had been sleeping.

As soon as her father woke her up, excitement buzzed through her veins, tainting her bloodstream and filling her blood with giddiness and hyperactivity, She couldn't wait for the plane to land and begin her summer as a California girl. That included the beach, boys, tanning, boys star searching, boys, shopping and boys! She shivered in excitement. While the plane began its descent, her heart just now took off from the runway. It wouldn't land until she left California behind.

_**KPKPKP**_

_Okay, so that's the first chapter! Please, read and review! I won't update until I get _5 reviews_. Trust me, you'll want to read the next chapter! Here's whats coming up_!

**Chapter Three**: Welcome to the Neighborhood

**Coming Soon**: "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" Alex moaned, rubbing her tender head as she saw stars, blocking her vision. "Sorry! Here!" A hand was thrust into her face, but she couldn't grasp the hand. The hand was joined by another hand and they grabbed her wrists and yanked upward, pulling her to her feet. When she was finally seeing things clearly, she looked up to see the person who caused her headache. And she almost fell again. Connect Three. _The_ Connect Three was standing in front of her, in her driveway.


	3. Welcome To The Neighborhood

**Summary**: _Alex's parents are offered the chance to make their little sandwich shop into a franchise. The company who wants to franchise them is in California. Suddenly, Alex's boring summer turns into an adventure! What famous three boys are living next door? CONNECT THREE? NO WAY! Alex falls hard for Nate Gray and Nate is crushing on Alex. What happens when certain people, like Hannah Montana and fate, try to tear them apart? Will Alex go home heartbroken? Will she get her first kiss? Will she lose her virginity? If Nate Gray has anything to do with it, she will_!_ Oh, they aren't_ _wizards_!

**Rating**: _M_

**Author**: UtterlyRandom

**Disclaimer**: _I'm only saying this once...I don't own _Wizards of Waverly Place _or_ Connect Three.

**Chapter Name**: Welcome to the Neighborhood!

_**KPKPKP**_

Alex was the first one out of the rental car. She always sat on the left side of the car, right behind the driver. She shut the car door behind her, stalling Max. Her attempt to be first was useless. Her parents didn't have the keys to the house. By the time they were all out of the car, another car had pulled into the driveway.

A thin woman with wavy blonde hair, blue eyes and tan skin stepped out of the expensive black Mustang GT. Alex eyed the woman. She wore a knee length pale blue skirt with a matching short sleeve blouse and matching high heeled sandals. She toted a cream colored messenger bag and a Prada purse on her shoulder. She walked up to the Russo family.

"Hello, I'm Veronica Blake. I'm the realtor." She introduced herself, flashing the whole family a too white smile. She held out her hand. "You must be Jerry and Theresa Russo." She said, shaking their hands. They nodded and she turned to the Russo kids. "And you must be Justin, Alexandra and Maximilian." She shook their hands, too. After the introductions were done she beamed at them.

"I was told that you will be buying this amazing house! I must say, good choice! The first floor has a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, a study and a half-bath. The second floor has the master bedroom and four other bedrooms and a full bathroom. One bedroom has a walk-in closet and an adjoined full bath. The attic is completely bare for storage and the basement has been redecorated and serves as a recreational room and a small corner off to the side is where the laundry is done. The backyard is fenced in, so you have optimal privacy from your neighbors. Also, there is a two car garage." She told the half-Latino family. She led them into the house, after she had shifted through the entire key chain and finally unlocked the front door. The Russo family looked around their new home.

Alex gasped. To her left was the kitchen and through the kitchen she could see the dining room. Straight ahead on her left was the living room. To her right was the study and the bathroom. A grand staircase leading upstairs was about ten feet away from her, on her left. She walked around to the back of the stairs. There was another staircase, this one was leading downstairs. She looked down the steps and could see the landing of the recreational room. She walked back around to the entrance hall, where her family still stood.

"Why don't you guys go choose your rooms? The master bedroom is ours, though." Theresa told her children as Veronica led Jerry into the dining room, handing him two sets of house keys, the code for the alarm system, coupon books, a book of restaurants and businesses in the area, and information on the house. The Russo siblings nodded and raced up the wide stairs to the second floor as their mother hurried into the dining room.

Alex paused at the top of the stairs. There was a door right in front of her on the landing. She opened the solid oak door. It was the full bathroom Ms. Blake had told her family about. She shut the door and went to her right, her brothers had gone left. Directly on her right was a door. She opened the heavy oak door and walked into the room. There were two doors in the room. She opened the one on her left. There was a decent sized bathroom with a big tub and shower head. There was also a marble sink and a matching toilet. She left the bathroom and opened the other door. It was a wide walk in closet. She shut the closet door and admired the room itself. It was plain white and had a hardwood floor. Alex loved hardwood floors! She loved the lemon fresh scent of wood cleaners. She couldn't explain it, but she was looking forward to scrubbing down the room. She saw a queen-sized canopy bed and a window on each side of the bed.

Alex left the room she deemed hers. She walked further down the hall and stopped at the next door. She opened the door and noticed the same hardwood floor. The room was pretty plain and was exactly like hers, but it only had one door and she was betting it was a normal sized closet. There were two windows on each side of a wooden bed, which her younger brother, Max, was jumping on.

"I claimed this room!" Max shouted to her, bouncing up and down, his head getting dangerously close to the ceiling, but never made contact. Alex rolled her eyes.

"My room is next to yours, so keep it down." She ordered, leaving the room and shutting the door behind herself. She looked across the hall. The house was like a big rectangle. In the center were the staircases and around the staircases were the rooms. On her left were stairs leading up. _To the attic_, Alex thought. To her right was another door, right across from the stairs. Straight ahead was another door. She decided to open the door on her right, first.

It was the master bedroom. In front of her was a king-sized bed and on each side of the bed was a bedside table. Beside the bedside table on the right was a large closet and a vanity. On the left side of the room was a dresser and a door leading to the bathroom. Alex left the master bedroom and stood in the hallway. On her left was Max's room, straight ahead was the stairs leading to the attic and on her right was one of the doors she hadn't opened yet. She walked to the unexplored room. It was plain, just like Max's room was. She walked further down the hall and looked to her left. There was her room door, she was at the last room on the floor, which had to be Justin's room. She opened the door and found that it was the same as Max's room, only Justin was sitting on the bed. She walked over to him.

"Hey. My room is across from your room and next to Max's room." She informed her older brother. Justin nodded, deep in thought. Alex nudged his shoulder. Justin still didn't move. She sat on his bed beside him. "What's up with you?" She questioned. Justin looked at her for the first time since she walked into his room.

"The realtor, Veronica Blake, she said it was a good choice to buy this house." He stated. Alex stared at him. Justin looked up and saw his sister staring at him with her famous, 'So what?' expression. He sighed. "Mom and dad _bought_ this house. They didn't rent it. So we are either all going to move here, or mom and dad are getting a divorce." Justin reasoned. Alex gaped at her older brother.

"What? No! Mom and dad wouldn't get divorced! You heard them! They said they wanted to get closer together, as a family. Maybe they bought the house to be our vacation home. You know, we could spend vacations and summers here. The company that wants them to franchise _is_ here, in California. Maybe they want to check in on the sister sub station and talk to the company once in awhile." Alex explained, confident in her reasoning. Justin relaxed.

"Yeah. I'm sure that's all it is." He agreed. He smiled at Alex. She smiled back before getting going downstairs and out the front door to their rental car. Seeing the rental car, she was even more sure of her answer. If they were going to get divorced, they would have bought a car to own, right? She smiled as she popped open the trunk. She lugged her rolling suitcase and her backpack out of the car before shutting the trunk. She opened the front door, just as Veronica was leaving.

"Bye, kiddo! Enjoy your new home! I'm sure you'll love the house and the neighborhood." She winked. "Not to mention, the neighbors." She got into her car and drove away. Alex thought her words over before shrugging and going into the house. She left the front door open and carried her stuff upstairs and set it in her room. Her brothers joined her in getting the luggage.

Justin and Max grabbed all of their luggage in one trip. The typical male. Too lazy to make more than one trip. Her dad had already grabbed his and his wife's luggage. Alex still had to carry her two suitcases stuffed with DVDs and books, her huge duffel bag, her messenger laptop case and her purse. She had just put her laptop carrying case and purse on her shoulder when she heard someone greet her. Surprised, she shot up and hit her head on the trunk. She fell down onto the recently paved driveway.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" Alex moaned, rubbing her tender head as she saw stars, blocking her vision.

"Sorry! Here!" A hand was thrust into her face, but she couldn't grasp the hand. The hand was joined by another hand and they grabbed her wrists and yanked upward, pulling her to her feet. When she was finally seeing things clearly, she looked up to see the person who caused her headache. And she almost fell again. Connect Three, t_he_ Connect Three was standing in front of her, in her driveway!

"Hey. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The middle one, the one who played the tambourine, said. He was the one who had 'bad boy' issues and had been sent to Camp Rock last summer to get a reality check. Alex had read that in all of the magazines and it had been all over the news. That had been last summer, since then, they had put out a new CD. She shook her head to come back to reality.

"You didn't scare me. You just...surprised me." She said. The boy smiled. At the moment, she couldn't remember his name. Shawn? Joe?...oh well, it was something like that. She looked at the other two boys.

"We came here to welcome you to the neighborhood. Our parents already went to say hello to your parents. We saw you out here and decided to help." The oldest one informed her. Alex couldn't remember his name, either. It was Jacob...or was it Mason? _Why_ couldn't she remember?

"Do you need help?" The shortest, and also the youngest, asked. Alex nodded. She had _no clue_ what his name was. Neville? Nick? How hard had she hit her head? This was her favorite band, and she couldn't even remember their names!

"Uh, yeah. My name is Alex Russo, by the way." She said, stating the only name she could remember. The oldest one grabbed her huge duffel bag. The middle brother grabbed her suitcase with the DVDs and the youngest, in her opinion, the hottest one, grabbed her suitcase filled with books.

"I'm Nate, that's Shane and that is Jason. We live right next door to you." The youngest one, Nate, said, pointing to each person as he named them. She knew it had started with an '_N_'! She nodded and studied him. He had curly dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled back. For some reason, Alex felt a fluttering in her stomach and blushed.

She quickly regained her composure. "Cool. We just got here today. My family and I, I mean. We are here to franchise our sandwich shop. They are here to seal the business deal and fix up the sub station. My brothers and I are here on vacation, though." Alex rambled, shutting the trunk and walking toward her temporary home. She led them into the house. "My room is upstairs." Alex said after Jason had nudged the door shut with the side of his foot.

"How old are your brothers?" The middle one, Shane, asked as they started trekking up the stairs to Alex's room.

Alex glanced over her shoulder at him. He had curly dark brown hair like Nate's and it was styled almost the same way. He also had dark brown eyes, but his weren't as friendly and sweet and expressive as his younger brother's eyes were. Alex looked away from him.

"Um...Justin is eighteen and Max is fourteen." She informed them.

"I'd like to meet them. Do you know where they are?" The oldest, Jason, questioned once they had entered Alex's room. His hair was just as curly as his brothers, but he had some major sideburns! His eyes weren't as blank as Shane's, but not quite as expressive as Nate's eyes, however, his eyes were warmer; friendlier.

Alex shrugged. "Max's room is right next to mine and Justin's room is across the hall from my room. If they aren't in their rooms, you can look around." Alex suggested.

Jason and Shane thanked her, set down her luggage and went to find her brothers, shutting the door behind themselves. She turned to Nate, smiling shyly at him. He returned her smile.

"Don't you want to meet my brothers, too?" She asked nervously, pretending to be organizing her stuff. Nate laughed and shook his head.

"No. I would rather get to know _you_." Nate's words made Alex freeze, her heart thumping loudly in her chest.

"Get to know me? Why me? I'm...just a girl." She babbled quickly, her voice rising in pitch with every passing second she was alone with Nate Gray, the rockstar of her dreams.

Nate sighed and leaned against the wall, studying her with his chocolate colored orbs. "Well, Miss Just-A-Girl, I have two brothers, too. I know what they are like, but I don't have a sister and not very many friends that are just girls." Alex glanced at him and he winked playfully, causing Alex to momentarily stop breathing. However, Nate continued like nothing had happened. "It sucks being the little brother of two older brothers. What about being the middle sister of two brothers?" Nate asked.

"It's totally awesome. Justin in such a dork, I play pranks on him all the time. Sometimes, Max helps me. Max is like my little helper. He can pick out my clothes for me and the outfits are awesome! He's good with his pranks, too. Also, because I'm the only girl, dad is pretty lenient on me. Not on Justin or Max, though. With Justin, he's harder on him because he's supposed to set an example. With Max, he just wants him to pay attention and not end up like my Uncle Kelbo. As for me, though...my dad just doesn't want me to grow up." Alex explained. This intrigued Nate.

"What's it like? Living a normal life, going to school and _not_ getting mob-rushed at a movie theater or mall?" Nate asked eagerly.

Alex laughed. "Boring! That's why I was so excited to come to California! My friend is in China and my boyfriend is in some sports camp for the summer." The seventeen year old girl explained.

Nate's stomach clenched at the mention of her boyfriend, but he shook it off. He barely knew Alex, there was no reason to be jealous. It was crazy, for all he knew, she could be a psychopath! A very beautiful psychopath...he shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I'd like to have a boring day, just once." Nate muttered softly, mostly to himself. He glanced at Alex. "So...you have a boyfriend?" He asked casually, but his eyes narrowed as he studied the girl's face.

Alex's cheeks darkened and the happy, wicked sparkle in her big brown eyes faded. "Had. We broke up recently. He was cheating on me with this girl I hate, Gigi. I'm just so used to saying he's my boyfriend. Old habits die hard, I guess." She said softly, willing herself not to cry. Especially not in front of a boy as sweet and caring (not to mention, famous) as Nate Gray.

The famous rockstar pushed his body away from the wall and walked toward Alex. He took her hand in his. "He wasn't worth it. If he cheated on you, he must have been a jerk. You deserve better." He said, cupping her chin in his hand and raising her head. He looked into her brown sugar eyes, which were swimming with tears. "Gigi sounds like the name for a stuck up, evil poodle." He whispered, a smirk on his face. Alex laughed softly through her tears. "You aren't alone, you know. My ex-girlfriend cheated on me with Jake Ryan, that TV star, and Oliver Oken, the rapper." He said. Alex's eyes flashed.

"She did? What a slut!" She spat, angrily. She had read about the rumored cheating in a magazine and on several celebrity gossip blogs, but she had decided to give Nate's ex the benefit of the doubt. Now that she knew the truth, however, she wanted nothing more than to slap that blonde bimbo stripper-wannabe.

Nate laughed. "It's fine. I'm better off without her, just like you're better off without your ex." He meant to soothe the girl, but her face fell and she closed her eyes. More tears streamed down her cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"Gigi and Dean were each others firsts." She whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek. "I was saving myself for him." She sobbed and squeezed her eyes shut, tears streaking her cheeks in wet trails.

Nate's heart broke in half. He had just met Alex, but he felt an immediate connection to her, they both had two brothers, had their hearts broken recently...he felt like he had met his other half...like he had known her his entire life. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. If he had known Alex his entire life, she would never know Dean or Gigi. She would only know him. And he would not have dated Hannah Montana because he would have had Alex. He wished that it could be like that, but it wasn't. However...maybe they could help each other forget. It was worth a shot.

"Why are the people we love so stupid? Dean slept with Gigi, Hannah slept with Jake and Oliver...I broke my vow of abstinence for her! I broke a promise to _God_ for Hannah-_freaking_-Montana!" He said, his blood boiling, stepping away from Alex to grab his head. He took deep breaths to calm down. When he opened his eyes, Alex was still crying.

Nate pushed his anger, pain and problems to the back of his mind. He stepped closer to her and brushed away her tears with the pads of his fingers. They were rough, from plucking on his guitar strings, gripping the drumsticks, pounding the piano keys and holding the microphone so much. He hugged her against his chest. After her sobs subsided, she stepped away, and Nate's hands moved to her arms. He looked into her watery maple brown eyes and dried the remainder of her tears. He stepped closer, never once breaking eye contact with her, his lips an inch from her mouth.

"Forget him." He breathed, his eyes slowly closing and leaning toward her. His lips were half a centimeter from her lips when someone knocked on the door. Nate jumped back and tripped over one of Alex's suitcases. "Shit!" He yelped, his arms flailed in the air, his hands grabbing at the air. Alex lunged for him and grabbed his hand, but the momentum of his fall outweighed her and she fell down with him. He fell on the hardwood floor on his butt before his entire body dropped to the floor. Alex fell on top of him, knocking the wind out of both of them. The force of Alex's fall on top of him caused his head to slam on the floor. He yelped and blinked, seeing stars. When his vision cleared, he was looking into Alex's eyes and her body was on top of him. He felt shivers down his spine. By this time, the door had opened and the two teens looked over to see who had disturbed them.

Shane leaned against the door frame and smirked at the breathless couple laying on the floor. "Well, well, well, what _is_ going on in here?" He questioned, amused. Nate and Alex glanced at each other, blushed and quickly stood up, putting three feet between each other. Shane raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Nothing." Nate said, scratching the back of his head, nervously. He stole glances at Alex, who was frozen in horror and embarrassment.

At first, her reaction irked Nate, but he calmed down as he remembered how she looked before they almost kissed. She was horrified and embarrassed because they had got caught almost kissing, not because she was horrified and embarrassed at the thought of kissing him.

"I was just getting to _know_ our new neighbor." He smirked, winking at Alex. She blushed even more, if that were even possible.

Shane rolled his eyes and sighed. "Well, it's time to go, lover boy."

Nate nodded his acknowledgment and leaned toward Alex, his breath on her ear and neck causing the hairs on her neck to stand up. "I _will_ kiss you tomorrow, Alex." He whispered. He pressed his lips to her cheek before following Shane, whom was making loud kissing noises, out of Alex's room. Alex's heart was racing so fast, she couldn't breathe again. An amusing thought filled her head. _I need to __**Take A Breath**_, she thought and giggled at her own joke.

_**KPKPKP**_

_There you go! That was the third chapter. I won't be updating until I get _10 _reviews. Got that? This chapter is worth it! Please review, that you get what you want, and I get what I want. I would appreciate it if those of you who review (aka, my buddies!) would tell me what you liked and disliked in each chapter, as well as telling me your favorite scenes, lines, characters, etc. Maybe even guess what will happen next or what you would like to see happen next. Thank you!_

**Chapter Four:** Ex's and O's

**Summary:** "Awww, so he babysits you! Or, maybe, he's supposed to, but ends up fucking you instead. You are nothing to him but a slut!" Hannah shouted. Tears burned Alex's eyes, blurring her vision. She saw a wavy S.U.V pull into the driveway. An unfamiliar teenage boy stepped out and held his arms out, as if he expected her to run into them. _It must be_ _a trap_, Alex thought. She stood firm in the driveway, tears in her eyes, positive that the boy was a trap. Until Hannah ran into the boy's arms. He seemed to be struggling with her. He shoved her arms. Their scuffle cause the boy's hat to fall off and his sunglasses fell onto the driveway, but they didn't break. Alex gasped, recognizing the boy. Nate! And he was holding onto Hannah Montana as if she were a prize he won at a fair. She glared at him through her tears.


	4. Chapter Four: Ex's and O's

**Summary**: _Alex's parents are offered the chance to make their little sandwich shop into a franchise. The company who wants to franchise them is in California. Suddenly, Alex's boring summer turns into an adventure! What famous three boys are living next door? CONNECT THREE? NO WAY! Alex falls hard for Nate Gray and Nate is crushing on Alex. What happens when certain people, like Hannah Montana and fate, try to tear them apart? Will Alex go home heartbroken? Will she get her first kiss? Will she lose her virginity? If Nate Gray has anything to do with it, she will_!_ Oh, they aren't_ _wizards_!

**Rating**: _M_

**Author**: UtterlyRandom

**Disclaimer**: _I'm only saying this once...I don't own _Wizards of Waverly Place _or_ Connect Three.

**Chapter Name**: Ex's and O's

_**KPKPKP**_

Alex groaned as her mother tried to shake her to wake her up. After several failed attempts, Theresa Russo gave up. She wrote a note and left it on Alex's bedside table. After her mother left, Alex rolled over and covered her head with her blankets, blocking out the sunshine and the noise her family was making. She quickly went to sleep as soon as the racket stopped.

xXx

At the Grey residence, Nate Gray was brushing his teeth and his older brother, Shane Gray was straightening his hair in the upstairs bathroom the boys shared. "So, what are you doing today?" Nate asked, after he had spit out his toothpaste. Shane smiled at him in the bathroom mirror.

"I'm going to hang out with your girlfriend's little brother, Max. We are going to one of the amusement parks and riding the roller coasters until we throw up." Shane said as Jason joined them in the crowded bathroom. "What are you looking for?" Shane sighed, as Jason threw clothes out of the hamper, showering Shane and Nate in dirty clothes. Nate yelped as a pair of Shane's dirty boxers hit his face.

"My tool belt. Nate's girlfriend's older brother, Justin, and I are going to sign up for a summer wood shop course. Our first assignment is to build a birdhouse." Jason glared at Shane as Nate laughed quietly. "Since _somebody_ didn't build me one, I have to build my own." He remarked.

Nate and Shane exchanged a look. "Dude, why would your tool belt be in the bathroom hamper?" Nate asked his oldest brother.

Jason frowned. "Because it likes to hide from me, obviously." He replied before he left the bathroom, in search of his tool belt. As soon as Jason was out of earshot, Nate started laughing and Shane smacked the back of his head and rolled his eyes.

"Where are mom and dad going today?" Nate asked casually. Shane eyed Nate suspiciously.

"I hope you aren't bringing that slut Hannah Montana back here. Not after what she did to you." Shane said, glaring at his younger brother with narrowed eyes.

Nate shook his head and Shane sighed, deciding to believe him. "Mom is going out shopping all day and then she's going out with her friends, she won't be back until midnight. Dad is taking your girlfriend's parents out to show them around town, to get their feel of their new home." Shane said, spraying glossy, shine spray on his hair. Nate smiled.

"Cool. I'm going to go take the driver and go shopping. Can I borrow your Aviator sunglasses? Oh, and that white hat you wore when you taught hip hop class last summer at Camp Rock." Nate requested.

Shane crossed his arms, his arm muscles were prominent, showing off his biceps. Nate frowned, his brother looked like his old self, back when he had an attitude problem. "Uh, Shane? Does someone need to go back to Camp Rock? I heard Mitchie and Caitlyn have requested you to be a counselor again this summer." Nate teased, knowing Shane had a thing going with Mitchie. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Why those specific shades and hat?" He questioned. Now it was Nate's turn to roll his eyes.

"Those sunglasses are very reflective so the paparazzi can't see my eyes and that hat is the only hat that covers my curly hair." Nate explained. Shane nodded.

"Too true, fro-bro!" Shane crowed, tousling his younger brother's curls. Nate shoved him off and Shane stumbled against the sink.

Grumbling, Nate walked into his room and pulled on his Bon Jovi, _Have A Nice Day_ concert T-shirt. He pulled on ripped baggy blue jeans and basketball shoes. Shane walked into Nate's room. He put the sunglasses in the collar of Nate's shirt and put the hat on sideways. "There! Nobody would think you are Nate Gray. They'd think you were a G. Or a pimp." Shane smiled. Nate frowned and adjusted the hat so it faced the right way and put the sunglasses on.

"I'm ready to hit the town!" He declared and left the room. Shane shook his head in confusion. Nate _hated_ shopping. So, why was he going shopping? Especially when he could have a whole day alone with Alex? Unless...they weren't dating. Shane shrugged. Nate was going to be sixteen, he could handle himself.

xXx

Alex groaned, stretched and rubbed her eyes. She saw a piece of paper on her bedside table. She quickly picked it up and read,

'_Alex,_

_Your father and I are getting a tour of California, not the whole state, from Mr. Gray. Then we are going to the company to discuss franchising _Waverly Place Sub Station_. Mr. Gray said that his wife won't be home until midnight, so he is having a barbecue for you and your brothers and his sons. By the way, that kind boy, Jason Gray, is taking Justin to some workshop thing. They are signing up for a whole bunch of classes this summer. You should, too! If there was ever a place to get noticed, it's California! Max is with Shane Gray, they will be at the amusement park all day. I don't want you to go anywhere alone, so take Nate with you. He's alone today, too. His father assured me he's nothing like Dean. Anyway, behave and do something today!_

_Love,_

_Mom_'

Alex threw the note away in the trash can. Her family was gone. For a whole day. Nate's family was gone. For a whole day. The very same Nate Gray that had promised to kiss her, was alone, in his house and here she was, alone in her house. Alex scrambled out of bed and ran to her room door, where a floor length mirror was drilled into the back of the door. She looked in her mirror and winced. Ugh! Hopefully, Nate wasn't awake yet. She needed to tame her wild mane of hair and shower. She went into her attached personal bathroom and started the bath water. It wouldn't hurt to soak in a bubble bath with citrus fizzy balls and relax for a little while. She looked at her legs, where signs of hair stubble were appearing. She might as well shave and put on her sea mud face mask. When Nate made good on his promise to kiss her, she didn't want anything to ruin the moment. She shut off the water and took off her clothes before getting into the tub.

Alex smoothed her wavy dark maple brown hair down as she walked up the Gray family's driveway. Her white skirt with pink lace fringe looked perfect and ended just above her knees. Her matching pale pink blouse blended with the lace. She wore white leggings and white ballet flats. Alex wasn't the type of person to wear pink usually. Or skirts, for that matter, but this was a special occasion. Besides, while she loathed the color pink, she secretly liked the outfit. Alex put a spearmint Ice Breaker mint in her mouth before she rang the doorbell. She waited a minute before she rang it again. After ringing the bell five times, she was sure nobody was home. She saw a limo pull into the driveway out of the corner of her eye and turned around, expecting to see Nate. Instead, she got Nate's ex-girlfriend, Hannah Montana, climbing gracefully out of the backseat of the limo.

"Where's my boyfriend?" Hannah demanded. Alex blinked in surprise. She was sure Nate had told her that he and Hannah Montana had broken up.

"I thought he broke up with you because you cheated on him." Alex replied. Hannah's blue eyes pierced Alex.

"It doesn't matter. Nate Gray and I belong together. Nate forgives and forgets. He'll forgive _me_ and forget _you_." The blonde snapped, sneering at Alex.

"Well, too bad. Nate has to go hang out with me today. Our parents said so." Alex told Hannah smugly.

"Awww, so he _babysits_ you! Or, maybe, he's supposed to, but ends up fucking you instead. You are nothing to him but a slut!" Hannah cackled.

Tears burned Alex's eyes, blurring her vision. She saw a wavy S.U.V pull into the driveway. An unfamiliar teenage boy stepped out and held his arms out, as if he expected a welcoming hug. She stood firm in the driveway, tears in her eyes, trying to blink them away so the blurry figure would become clearer. Hannah ran into the boy's arms. The boy seemed to be struggling with her. He shoved her arms. Their scuffle cause the boy's hat to fall off and his sunglasses fell onto the driveway, but they didn't break. Alex gasped, recognizing the boy's curly dark brown hair and almond shaped brown eyes. Nate! And he was holding onto Hannah Montana as if she were a prize he won at a fair. Alex furiously rubbed the tears away, breathing heavily and glared at him through her stubborn tears.

"So I really am just a toy to you? Well, unfortunately for you, your girlfriend already told me that I'm just someone to relieve your sexual frustration with! I guess you didn't really want to kiss me, huh? And with both of our parents gone and me on the rebound, I bet you thought getting in my pants would be a cinch!" Alex spat venomously, tears still streaming down her cheeks, making her foundation run. "Why did you give me that crap about her cheating on you? I never want to see you again!" Alex shouted. She ran next door to her house and darted inside, locking the front door behind her. She thundered up the stairs and ran into her room, slamming the door and locking it behind her. Alex shut the window and pulled the curtains shut before launching her body onto her bed, tears pouring from her eyes.

Hannah pulled Nate closer, smirking as the confused nobody ran away. "I thought that slut would never leave." She said dramatically, pressing her lips to Nate's open mouth.

Alex was looking out her bedroom window, just to see if Nate had made Hannah leave and was going to come after her. Unlike how she had handled Dean, she was going to give Nate the benefit of the doubt, but she didn't doubt what she saw. Nate was kissing Hannah. Alex choked on a sob and lied back down on her bed. She was so done with him!

In Nate's driveway, Nate was pushing Hannah away from him. "Alex isn't a slut. She doesn't date me for the sex. We haven't even kissed yet. Alex isn't dating me, either." Nate said, wistfully. He started walking towards his house, Hannah close behind him. He heard her high heels clicking on the pavement and spun around. "If you're looking for a quick romp, go see Jake Ryan. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to make you scream. I'm never screwing with you again!" He opened his front door and turned to face her. "You've screwed up my life enough already." He spat at her and turned, slamming the door in Hannah's face. Pouting, she went to visit Oliver.

xXx

Alex sat in her room, playing Bon Jovi's darkest CD, _These Days_. Right now, she was listening to _This Ain't A Love Song_. She was eating Edy's Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream right from the carton. It had been three days since she saw Nate and Hannah kissing. She hadn't left her room much. She had brought frozen water bottles into her room and a big bag of Doritos, Double-Stuf Oreos, M&M's and a couple of blueberry Special K bars. She was eating the ice cream first because it would melt faster. After the CD ended, she watched _The Lake House_, _The Perfect Man_, _Pretty Woman_ and _My Best Friend's Wedding_. She sighed. She need more chocolate.

xXx

Jason and Shane stood in the hallway outside of Nate's room. He wasn't playing music like he usually did when he was upset. Instead, his curtains were pulled shut, something he rarely did, especially since Alex moved in. The lights were off, he wasn't dressed and he laid in bed all day. Silent and unmoving, like a statue.

"We've got to do something." Jason whispered to Shane, who nodded. "I wonder what's bothering him?"

Shane snapped his fingers. "Alex! She caused this mess! He's been like this since they were alone together. Alex turned out to be just like Han-duh Montana! She _will_ pay!" Shane said.

Jason nodded, then stopped. "How?" He asked.

Shane had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "You make sure Nate keeps eating and leave the rest to me." He assured Jason.

xXx

Shane walked over to Alex's house. Her family had left her alone, tired of her moping around and ruining their good moods with her sulking. Shane smirked. His family dropped everything they were doing and were doing everything in their power to help Nate bounce back to his normal self. The Gray's did everything for Nate, but the Russo's left their daughter alone. Well, their lack of concern for their daughter worked in his favor. He was gonna make Alex hurt like Nate was hurting. Shane had changed since last summer, so he wouldn't be brutal toward Alex. He was just going to give her a piece of his mind. Shane rang the Russo's doorbell.

Alex opened the front door. Her hair was frizzy and she had circles under her puffy, bloodshot eyes. She wore old pajama shorts and a tank top that had some small hole near the hemline. Alex looked just as bad as, if not worse than, Nate did. Shane's jaw dropped. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but it certainly wasn't _this_.

"What?" Alex demanded hoarsely.

Shane shut his mouth as his eyes widened in surprise. "You- you're- Nate is- ...What happened?" Shane finally got out.

Alex cocked her head. "I don't understand why _you_ care." She frowned and tugged on a lock of unbrushed hair. "Didn't Nate tell you that he promised to kiss me the day after I moved in? And when I woke up the next day, my parents left me a note saying your parents agreed to tell Nate to keep me company. So, I got all dressed up and went to see Nate, but he wasn't home. I was going to leave, then Hannah Slut-tana showed up. She told me Nate wanted to use me and I didn't believe her until Nate arrived and as soon as he got out of the car, he hugged and kissed her. I saw them from my bedroom window." Alex reeled off hypnotically.

"What? But Nate said he wasn't going to invite Hannah over. He said he was going to go shopping and he needed my glasses and hat to fool the paparazzi." Shane frowned. "I don't know why he ditched you and then let Hannah throw herself on him. I thought he changed when she cheated on him."

Alex snorted bitterly, trying to blink back tears. "Go ask him yourself!" She screamed and buried her head in her hands. "Why does this keep happening to me?" She moaned softly to herself.

Shane gently wrapped his fingers around her wrists and slowly pulled her hands away from her face. Alex looked up at him with tear-filled brown eyes the color of brown sugar and just as sweet and innocent.

Shane swallowed hard. "Don't cry. I should've known he would invite Hannah over. I asked him if he was going to and he lied. He told me he was going shopping." Shane shook his head, disgusted with himself for believing his little brother.

Alex choked on a sob and tears began to escape from her eyes and trailed down her cheeks. Shane inhaled sharply at the brokenhearted girl standing in front of him. His fingers were still lightly locked around her wrists. He let go and pulled Alex into his chest, wrapping his arms around her and hugged her close to his body as she cried on his shoulder. Shane rubbed her back soothingly until her sobs subsided into sniffles. He let her pull away first, but kept his arms loose around her. Alex blushed, noticing that she made his black shirt all wet. Shane looked at her and followed her gaze to his tear-and-snot stained shirt.

"Don't worry about the shirt, it's okay. I really don't mind." He said calmly, watching Alex hesitate and then nod. She pulled back, still embarrassed, but Shane held her in another hug. He kissed her sweetly on the cheek.

"What the heck are you doing?" A voice hissed.

Alex jumped back and away from Shane, feeling guilty, but a little bit better. Shane spun around. Nate stood on the stone walkway, glaring at the two teenagers. Jason walked up behind Nate, a confused expression on his face.

"Listen, Nate, I can explain." Shane said hastily, knowing how Nate got when he was angry. Nate's brown eyes became darker and flashed angrily.

"Why are you sneaking over here to see Alex, whom you know I like, when her parent's aren't home? Why are you hugging and _kissing_ her?" Nate demanded, ignoring the way Alex flinched. The iciness in his voice chilled her to the bones.

Shane glared at his little brother. "Why did you invite Hannah over and make out with her?" Shane countered.

"_I_. _Did not_. _Make out_. _With_. _Hannah-_freaking_-Montana_." Nick growled through clenched teeth. "It's true!" Nate insisted when Shane scoffed in disbelief. "Why would I care if Alex saw me with Hannah Montana if I didn't care about Alex? I wouldn't. And I don't even know what Hannah was even doing there. We broke up! She can't get over it." Nate explained.

Alex inhaled deeply, straightened her back and raised her chin up and walked around Shane and stopped a couple of feet in front of Nate. She raised her right hand and slapped his face, the blow causing the rockstar to stumble unsteadily. Nate's head snapped toward his right shoulder, his cheek stinging, the slap echoing through his ears as blood rushed to the surface. Shane rushed to Alex, grabbing her by her shoulders and pulling her away from his younger brother, preventing her from doing any more damage to Nate, while Jason helped Nate regain his balance. Alex glared furiously at Nate as he looked mournfully into her eyes.

"You _liar_! You put your arms around her, you hugged her, and she may have initiated the kiss, but you kissed her back." She looked away from him, her face red as anger and adrenaline pumped throughout her veins. "I'm done having my heart broken. I'm leaving." Alex tried to walk away, but Shane held her in place. The sixteen year old girl glared up at him while Jason let go of his youngest brother. Nate strode toward her and gently grabbed each side of Alex's head and turned the violent girl to face him. Brown eyes met brown.

"I hate Hannah Montana. She and I are over. She means nothing to me." He said softly, yet firmly. "But I want to get to know you. I think you could be the one for me." Then, before Alex could reply, he pressed his lips to hers.

Shane let go of Alex a minute into the kiss and Nate's hands slid from her face to her waist and held onto her hips. Willing her to kiss back. Finally, her lips hesitantly returned a bit of pressure on his. Nate smiled into the kiss, tightening his hold around her waist and pulling her closer. Alex's left hand came up to rest on his shoulder and she ran her fingers through his curly hair with her right hand. Nate liked the feel of Alex's gentle fingertips brushing his curly bangs away from his forehead. When they finally pulled apart, they were both breathless. After Alex's dazed look wore off, she realized that Shane and Jason were still there, with huge smiles on their faces. Alex looked at her socked feet and blushed, but Nate wasn't so shy, which surprised her because he was the shyest of the three Gray brothers. He reached for her left hand and held it in his own warm hand. Alex blushed even more as their fingers intertwined. _Nate_ _Gray_ was holding _her_ hand!

Shane walked over to the couple and put his arms around their shoulders. "So...when should I mark my calender?" He questioned, beaming at them with that same look he gave Mitchie when he asked her if she was going back to the kitchen to get some dip for the chips.

Nate and Alex craned their necks to look over their shoulders at Shane. "Mark what date on what calendar? You don't even _own_ a calendar, Shane." Nate pointed out.

Shane sighed in exasperation as he rolled his eyes. "It's an _expression_, fro-bro! And the date I am referring to is your wedding day. Have you two set a date yet?" Shane started to laugh.

"They're getting _married_?" Jason shouted and ran over to all of them. "Group hug!" He grabbed them all of them in a huge hug. "It wasn't the same just hugging Nate. Now it won't be the same just hugging Shane and Nate without you, Alex." Jason sighed happily. They all laughed and shouted for Jason to let go, which he did.

"So," Shane exclaimed, clapping his hands and rubbing his palms together while flashing Nate and Alex a bright, wide smile, "When is the wedding because I need to go buy a calendar to set the date." Shane continued.

Nate smiled good naturedly. "February 20th, 2014." He replied, his tone serious.

Alex played along. "But, Nate, it's too cold in February." She argued.

Nate rolled his eyes. "Welcome to California, baby. It's, like, a million degrees today. Granted, in February it'll be a chilly 65 degrees, but since you're from the East, I'm sure you're use to it" He said, winking at her.

Alex playfully pushed his shoulder and joked, "Yeah, I'll marry you in four years in California. Unless an earthquake cracks the surface and California goes off the map."

"Yeah! Then there will be 46 continuous states!" Jason added. They all laughed, all but Jason, who had no clue what was so funny.

_**KPKPKP**_

_There! That was the fourth chapter! Now, I want _15 reviews_. Added to the ten I already have. Got that? I will update as soon as I have _**16** reviews total_. And when you review, give me _**feedback**_. Tell me your favorite parts and such. Let me know more than, __**'**_**I love it!** **UPDATE SOON!**_**'**__, okay? Sorry, but I don't think I'm asking that much. You have brains. You think. You form opinions. Review me what you think_!

BONUS! If you answer the following questions correctly, I will send you a sneak peek in the form of a personal message! Answer the questions in your review! The questions are as follows:

1.) Why I chose the date February 20th to be their wedding day.

2.) What are the Jonas Brothers' (Kevin, Joe and Nick) eye colors?

3.) Which Jonas Brother invented the holiday _Quanziggyziggyzam_?

4.) What is Nick Jonas' favorite song to sing in the shower?

**Chapter Five:**_ Lovebug_

**Summary:** _Before she could make sense of what Nate's older brother almost slipped out, Shane was striding across the room. He took her jaw in his right hand and his left hand was suddenly on the small of her back, pushing her into him. Shane pulled her up on her the tips of her toes and closed his mouth over Alex's. His lips met her with such force, she stumbled until her back hit the door._


	5. Chapter Five: Lovebug

**Summary**: _Alex's parents are offered the chance to make their little sandwich shop into a franchise. The company who want to franchise them is in California. Suddenly, Alex's boring summer turns into an adventure! What famous three boys are living next door? CONNECT THREE? NO WAY! Alex falls hard for Nate Gray and Nate is crushing on Alex. What happens when certain people, like Hannah Montana and fate, try to tear them apart? Will Alex go home heartbroken? Will she get her first kiss? Will she lose her virginity? If Nate Gray has anything to do with it, she will_!_ Oh, they aren't_ _wizards_!

**Rating**: _T_

**Author**: UtterlyRandom

**Disclaimer**: _I'm only saying this once...I don't own _Wizards of Waverly Place _or_ Connect Three.

**Chapter Name**: Lovebug

_**KPKPKP**_

Shane walked into Nate's room. The lights were off and the window was closed and Nate's face was pressed up against the glass. Nate hadn't even heard Shane walk in.

Smirking, Shane crept over to Nate and grabbed his younger brother's shoulders, screaming, "You are under arrest!"

Nate shrieked like a little girl and smacked his nose on the glass. Yelping, he ducked below the windowsill and quickly yanked Shane down to join him on the floor.

"Ow! What are you doing?" Shane whined, rubbing his butt. Nate shushed him.

"I was looking at Alex. She's dancing in her room to her iPod." Nick explained in a hushed whisper.

Shane raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes. "That's perverted, Nate! You're being a freaking Peeping Tom! I'm sure Alex will dance with you if you ask, there's no need to spy on her." Shane argued.

Nate shook his head, his curls bouncing with the movement. "She won't dance with me. Not like how that!" Nate objected. Shane opened his mouth, but Nate cut him off, "Watch her."

Shane stood up and looked out the window and looked through the window across from Nate's room. Alex was flailing around her room, dancing to her iPod. She was darting around the room on the tips of her toes and spinning around as she sang along to the music. Her hair flew behind her as she whipped her head from side to side, popping her chest out and pumping her fists. Shane knew that Nate was right. There was no way Alex would ever dance like that if she knew Nate (and now Shane) was watching.

"Uh, dude, can you stop staring at my girlfriend like that?" Nate asked.

Shane blinked, feigning innocence and asked, "Like what?" Nate rolled his eyes and Shane looked away from his brother. He knew he wasn't so innocent. Alex was hot. She was wearing a bra and a tank top and her chest was bouncing as she jumped around the room to the beat of the music. She did her own funky dance steps and waved her arms, kind of like what he did on stage when he just let loose and moved to the music. Alex also had on short pajama shorts and she was swaying her hips. Shane broke his gaze away from the beautiful girl and caught his younger brother glaring at him.

"Quit watching my girlfriend! You are nineteen, turning twenty and she is turning seventeen! So quit! Did I forget to mention, she is _my_ girlfriend?" Nate hissed.

"Why don't we share?" Shane joked, but Nate didn't think it was funny.

His eyes turned black and he got to his feet and grabbed his older brother by the arm. "Out." He shoved Shane from his room and slammed the door and locked it. He flicked on his light. Alex must have noticed because she stopped dancing and walked toward her room window. Nate opened the window and looked out at Alex. She struggled with the latch, but eventually yanked it open.

Nate smiled at her and gave a short wave as he bent over and rested his elbows on the windowsill. "Hey." He called to her softly.

"Hey."

"So," Nate began, sitting on the windowsill, "What have you been up to?" He asked casually. Nate knew that if Alex knew he had been watching, she would never dance like again with her curtains open. Although he didn't want to be a so-called pervert, Nate didn't want that. He shook his head, when he realized he hadn't heard a word Alex said. "What did you say?" He asked. Alex shrugged.

"Oh, nothing really." She lied smoothly. Nate raised his eyebrows. Alex was a good liar. It rolled off her tongue so easily, he almost believed her and he _knew_ she was lying! "So, what have you been doing?" She asked, not allowing him to start daydreaming again.

Nate smirked to himself. "Dancing. Shane was showing me some hip hop moves he learned at Camp Rock last summer." He said, proud that his lie was just as believable.

Alex's eyes brightened. "That's cool! Hey, you know what, I haven't even thanked Shane for comforting me the other day. I'm going to get dressed and come right over." Alex said, beginning to shut her window.

"Wait! You don't have to do that!" Nate quickly shouted.

Alex raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows at him. "I don't have to get dressed?" She asked slowly, her milk chocolate brown eyes simmering in amusement.

Nate's cheeks pinkened and he shook his head. "No. I meant you don't have to thank Shane." Nate said.

Alex stared at him, a frown forming on her pink lips. "Um, no. I have to. He did a really nice thing when he didn't have to and I want him to know I appreciate his concern." Alex said, offering Nate a small smile. "I'll be over in a minute." She waved and pushed her window down and latched it before pulling the curtains shut.

Nate groaned as soon as her curtains were shut. His older brother crushing on _his_ girlfriend was _not_ going to go over well.

xXx

Alex stood outside of the Gray's house. She rang the doorbell and Nate opened the door. Alex watched as his eyes roamed over her body. Feeling a bit self-conscious, she looked down. Alex was wearing a light purple V-neck top and had a white camisole on under her top, showing just a little tease of cleavage. She wore a white skirt that ended mid-thigh and a pair of white sandals. Nate groaned and Alex's eyes shot up in surprise to meet his.

_Oh my gosh! Did Nate just _groan_? Just from looking at my body?_ Alex thought, studying Nate as he closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his curly hair. Alex hid her smile as he reopened his eyes.

Nate stared into Alex's brown eyes, before closing his own again, pain etched across his face. Alex lifted her toward him, to help. "Please," He whispered, anguished. "Alex, please don't go see Shane." He begged, finally opening his eyes and locking his eyes on Alex's big brown orbs.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Nate, stick to singing and playing guitar, the piano and drums because you're not a very good actor." She sighed. She slipped around him and starting walking up the stairs, ignoring Nate groan and whispering to himself as he shut the door. Despite living next door to each other, the Gray's house was much nicer than her family's rented summer home. Lost in her thoughts, she bumped into Jason on the stairs.

"Alex? Are you moving in until the wedding? Because I don't think mom and dad will want you to live in Nate's room." He said, confused.

Alex laughed. "I'm not moving in, Jason. After the wedding, Nate and I will get our own house. Right now, though, I'm looking for Shane." She said, keeping up with the joke that she and Nate were going to get married, knowing that if she told Jason otherwise, he would get upset.

Jason nodded his approval. "Good. I'm not sure that we could live with a girl around here. No offense." Jason smiled apologetically before continuing. "Anyway, Shane's in his room. Keep going upstairs, take a left turn, go up the other stairs and his room is the first door on the left." Jason said, tying a black handkerchief around his neck. Alex thanked him and followed his directions, hoping Jason knew where his own brother's room was. Once she arrived where Jason told her Shane's room was, she paused. Alex heard something moving on the other side of the door. Straightening her back, throwing her shoulders out, chest out and chin up, Alex raised her fist and knocked on the white door.

"Come in!" She heard Shane's voice shout.

Alex opened the door and entered the room, shutting it behind her and looked around. Shane's room was...well...a mess. Clothes were everywhere, except in the laundry basket and in the dresser drawers. His walls were blue, just regular blue, with posters of U2, the Rolling Stones and Bon Jovi hanging on the wall. His shoes were scattered all over the floor. Shane sure knew how to dress up, but his clean cut look didn't reflect his room. Alex looked at Shane, whom was standing by his closet. His was bent over, his back to her, and he was only wearing firetruck red boxer briefs. Alex blushed as he turned around.

"Alex!" Shane yelped, turning red.

Alex squeezed her eyes shut as Shane searched for clean jeans. "I'm so sorry! I just wanted to thank you!" Alex said as Shane gave up looking for clean jeans.

"Thank me? For what?" He asked, his eyes roaming over Alex's body. He noted the tease of cleavage and the virgin white skirt that ended halfway down her thigh. He forced his eyes to her face and smiled when he saw her eyes were still clenched shut.

"For putting me and Nate back together." Alex said, her cheeks stained red.

Shane frowned, happy she still had her eyes closed. He somewhat regretted putting his non-deserving baby brother with the sweet, innocent, beautiful, funny, many-other-adjectives...girlfriend. Shane shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"You can open your eyes." Shane told her, the corners of his mouth widening and turning up into a smile again.

"Are you dressed?" Alex questioned, her eyes still closed.

"No, but you've seen your brothers in their boxers, right?" She jerked her head up and down. "Besides, I can't find any clean pants." He stated truthfully, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Alex opened her eyes, but she didn't look at Shane. "I just wanted to thank you for getting Nate and I together. I'm so happy to be with him. I really missed him and it hurt me to miss him and leave him even when I wanted to hate him, I loved him." Alex said, her eyes unfocused.

Shane frowned. "If he made you feel that way, why are you dating him?" He asked harshly.

Alex blinked, her eyes meeting his for the first time since she entered the room. "I love him." She stated bluntly, as if it were obvious. And it was, to her.

Shane laughed rudely. "If he loved you, he would've gone after you. Or called you. Or...something! _I_ went after _you_._ I_ would've called you. I lo-" Shane stopped and Alex froze in shock.

_What did he just say? Begin to say? 'I _**love**_ you'? Is he crazy?_ Alex's voice in her head screamed.

Before she could make sense of what Nate's older brother almost slipped out, Shane was striding across the room. He took her jaw in his right hand and his left hand was suddenly on the small of her back, pushing her into him. Shane pulled her up on her the tips of her toes and closed his mouth over Alex's. His lips met her with such force, she stumbled until her back hit the door. Shane removed his hand from her jaw and locked the door. He moved his hands to her waist and lifted her up and pressed his almost-naked body closer to her body as she started slipping down the door. Alex put her hands on Shane's tanned, broad and muscular shoulders to keep herself from falling. Alex didn't want to admit that she liked the kiss and guilt washed over her as Shane kissed her harder and even more eagerly, tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss, which Alex accepted and returned.

After Shane finally pulled back for air and let her down, he backed away from her in horror. Alex's lips were dark red, swollen and bruised from the brutal, yet passionate, kiss she had received. Shane groaned turned away from her and walked over to his bed and sat down. He placed his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands.

Alex hesitated before walking over to him. "Shane." She whispered, gently placing her hand on his bare shoulder.

Shane looked up, his dark brown eyes met hers. "Alex," He panted, still winded from their kiss. "I'm so, so, so sorry." He gazed at her in regret. "I never should have done that. You're dating Nate and I'm his older brother. I'm supposed to be responsible. I'm sorry. Please, I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship." Shane said remorsefully.

Alex blinked. "It's okay, Shane. Nate told me not to come here, but I ignored him. I never would have thought I made you feel this, um, way. About me. I didn't think this would happen. I thought I knew you better than he did, which is just stupid." She said, but Shane shook his head.

"I shouldn't have said those things about him. He's my brother and I just made him look bad to you, so," He took a deep breath. "So you wouldn't like him as much. I'm sorry. That was wrong for me to do and I'm so sorry, it'll never happen again." He apologized.

Alex sighed and fought the urge to roll her eyes. She sat next to Shane on his bed. He shifted away from her. Having his younger brother's hot girlfriend sitting next to him, on his bed, while he wasn't wearing anything but boxer briefs was _not_ good at the moment. Not when a certain body part of his was getting _very_ happy that said younger brother's got girlfriend was sitting so close to him.

"Shane, quit apologizing! It was a mistake, we are both sorry and we are both going to forget about it, okay?" Alex told him, her mind made up and she stood up, not letting him answer. She walked over to the door and unlocked it. Alex smiled at him before she left. As soon as the door shut, Shane groaned laid on his bed. Her hips had swayed deliciously when she left his room, giving his not so little friend a reason to become a raging hard on. He needed that taken care of. _Now_. Ugh._ Just_ _what I need to make this day perfect! A cold shower._ He thought sarcastically.

xXx

Alex was walking down a hallway in Nate's house when she was pulled into a room. "Agh!" She screamed, her heart thumping erratically, her pulse pounding in her ears. She couldn't see a single thing; the room was lit with the light streaming in from the hallway and a thin sliver of moonlight was coming through a thin curtain covering a window. Suddenly, the door banged shut and the light from the window was useless. Not even a second had passed after the door was shut, a body was against her, forcing her stumbling backwards until her back hit the wall and soft lips were gently, yet firmly pressed on her own lips. She moaned as her head hit the wall and just as quickly as the lips had covered her own, the mouth disappeared.

"Alex? Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you." A familiar voice said. Whomever it was sounded concerned, despite the fact that the person had forced their self on her. Alex rubbed the back of her head gingerly.

"Nate?" She groaned, feeling a lump beginning to form on her head under her thick hair. _Perfect_.

"Yes." Nate laughed a little nervously. "Who else would pull you into a dark room to make out?" He teased.

Alex blushed and tried to laugh along with her boyfriend. "Uhhh...nobody." She lied, her voice rising in pitch a bit.

Nate's lips found her's again. His hands were on her waist, pulling her hips into his. She squirmed under Nate's firm hold and Nate groaned into her mouth. Her squirming was causing his tight skinny jeans to become a bit uncomfortable in the crotch area. He swept his tongue over Alex's bottom lip and she jumped at the sensation, pulling back a bit and opening her mouth to question his actions, but Nate closed the gap between them, closing his lips over hers. He pushed his tongue into Alex's mouth and they both moaned. Alex decided she liked whatever her boyfriend was doing and they both became eager for more contact.

After a few minutes of battling for dominance, Alex broke it off, gasping for breath. "Nate, I'm not ready." He sighed and he pressed his lips to hers a few times, giving her little pecks as she tried to push him away. "Thi- uh, Nate...um, this is too much, too soon. I- I'm not ready yet." Alex apologized, ducking her head in embarrassment.

Guilt overcame Nate and he sighed as he backed away slowly from his girlfriend, pushing his curly, sweaty bangs away from his face. "I'm sorry, Alex. I know you're not." There was an awkward silence. "Uh, I'll call you." He said, lamely. Alex looked up at him from under her eyelashes, blinking until her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Nate was rubbing the back of his neck, looking to the side of Alex.

Alex took a deep breath and closed her eyes, pushing her hair out of her eyes before opening them and edging along the wall. "Yeah, uh, bye." She ran her hands along the wall until she found the doorknob. She opened the door and left.

Nate could hear her footsteps sprinting down the hall. Damn! He clenched his hands into fists, trying to control himself from punching the wall. He had an erection and his girlfriend wasn't going to give him relief. In fact, she may do just the opposite. Nate groaned and pressed his forehead against the wall, inhaling and exhaling slowly. He _hated_ masturbating. When he was with Hannah, he didn't have to, Hannah had always been more than happy to help him out, but with Alex...he knew there was a good chance he had lots of cold showers in his future.

_**KPKPKP**_

_So, do you like it? Please review! If you are a faithful reviewer, and you leave actual reviews with constructive criticism and what you loved/hated about this chapter, I will PM you even more sneak peeks, I'm not lying! I like sharing a little extra with my fans! Thank you!_

**Chapter Six:** Makeup to Breakup

**Preview:** _Shane groaned. Why, oh why did Alex have to torture him so much? Why God? Nate didn't deserve her! He broke the purity pact he made with his brothers. The youngest of them all wasn't even a virgin! He was tainted and yet, Alex acted like he was Superman, Hercules and Jesus rolled into one! She was so wrong! Nate benched 165, while Shane benched 180! Shane was Superman! He got Alex and Nate back together, after all. Well, maybe Alex didn't act like Nate was Jesus, but Shane was at least as innocent as Jesus. After all, Nate did have sex before marriage and he lied. Well, Jesus never kissed his brother's girlfriend, but Jesus didn't have a brother who had a girlfriend as hot and amazing as Alex. If he had a brother who was dating someone like Nate's girlfriend, he wouldn't have been able to resist Alex either. Maybe. Shane started to straighten is hair. Crushing on Alex was like running out in traffic. Dangerous. Unless you're in Oklahoma because everybody knows there aren't any cars there._


	6. Chapter Six: Make Up to Break Up

**Summary**: _Alex's parents are offered the chance to make their little sandwich shop into a franchise. The company who want to franchise them is in California. Suddenly, Alex's boring summer turns into an adventure! What famous three boys are living next door? CONNECT THREE? NO WAY! Alex falls hard for Nate Gray and Nate is crushing on Alex. What happens when certain people, like Hannah Montana and fate, try to tear them apart? Will Alex go home heartbroken? Will she get her first kiss? Will she lose her virginity? If Nate Gray has anything to do with it, she will_!_ Oh, they aren't_ _wizards_!

**Rating**: _T_

**Author**: UtterlyRandom

**Disclaimer**: _I'm only saying this once... I don't own _Wizards of Waverly Place _or_ Connect Three_ or _Hannah Montana_ or the_ Jonas Brothers songs _or the _Backstreet Boys.

**Chapter Name**: Make Up to Break Up

**WARNING!** This chapter has some major smut (blow jobs) and language. Unless you are of the age of consent in your state or mature beyond your years, do not read this chapter.

_**KPKPKP**_

Alex woke up the next morning to her cell phone vibrating next to her head on her pillow. She groaned and pressed the 'talk' button.

"Hello?" She asked, groggily.

"Hello, beautiful. It's been a long time." Nate sang to her. Alex giggled. "So, what other songs can I do?" He asked.

"Uh..._I Am What I Am_, _Live to Party_ and _Goodnight and Goodbye_. Oh! And _Still in Love with You_." Alex replied, mentally playing every song he wrote in her head.

"Those are some songs about heartbreak, Alex. Well, maybe not _Live to Party_, but _I Am What I Am_ deals with the girl not liking me for who I am. _Goodnight and Goodbye_ is about the rough ride of a relationship. And _Still in Love with_ _You_ is about a girl leaving me, but I still love her. Loved her, I mean." Nate explained. Alex blushed.

"Oh. My other favorites are _Video Girl_, _Pushin' Me Away_, _Got Me Goin' Crazy_ and _7:05_." Alex told him. Nate snorted.

"Right. Uh huh. I'll remember to dedicate _Video Girl_ to you the next time I perform." He joked. Alex smiled, she could almost _hear_ the smile in his voice. She closed her eyes and pictured his eyes twinkling with laughter and smiling at her. She smirked as he laughed.

"Ha ha." Alex said, sarcastically."Not funny." She paused. "So, what do you want to do today?" Alex asked, walking over to her window. She pulled it open and noticed Nate's window was open, too. She smiled evilly.

"Well...I have to do a meet and greet. It won't take long, I promise. Afterwards, we can have dinner together." He said. Alex smiled.

"How sweet. Hey, where are you right now?" She asked.

"On my bed. I woke up and immediately called you. Why?" He questioned.

"I love you." She breathed into her cell phone, knowing it was too quiet for him to hear her.

"What did you say? I think we have a bad connection." He said. Alex smiled. She knew he was pressing his phone to his ear, straining to hear her.

"I SAID, I LOVE YOU!" Alex screamed into her phone as she leaned out of her window.

From where she stood she watched as Nate screamed in surprise and fell off of his bed. He stood up and leaned out of his room window. Alex smiled at the view. His curly brown hair was a mess, but still hot, probably because his bad case of bed head looked like sex hair. He hadn't worn a shirt to bed, so his six pack was on display. Alex was thankful he didn't have a lot of chest hair. She didn't know why, but chest hair grossed her out. She couldn't see below his naval because the wall of his house was in the way, but she saw the hem of his dark gray boxer briefs.

"What the heck do you think you are doing?" He asked, trying to sound angry, but trying hard not to laugh.

"Nothing. Just expressing my true feelings for you." She said innocently. Nate rolled his eyes at her and flipped his phone shut and she pressed 'end' on her phone.

"You are evil." He said. Alex smiled and shrugged, her body saying, '_Yeah, tell me something I don't know_'.

He laughed. "So, you can come with me to the meet and greet." He offered.

Alex's smile widened. "Really?"

"Yeah." He replied, amused at her excitement.

"What should I wear?" She asked, suddenly nervous. She wasn't sure she had enough glam in her closet to go to a meet and greet with Connect Three. Or any function with them.

"Whatever you want." He assured her. "You look beautiful in anything you wear." He cooed, making Alex blush. She swore to herself that if he didn't stop making her blush her cheeks would be red. Permanently.

"So, I could dress up like Barney?" Alex asked, serious. Nate nodded. "Nah. Hey, wear something blue, but not boxers." She ordered.

Nate raised his eyebrow. She didn't want him to wear boxers?

Alex noticed the mischievous gleam in his eye and turned red. "Wear boxers, just not blue boxers. Okay?" She inquired. Nate blinked.

"Why?"

"So we match. I love it when couples match, don't you?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "But dress like your brothers, alright?" She requested. Nate nodded. "I'm going to shower, I'll be over when I'm ready." They shut their windows and started to get ready.

xXx

Alex got out of the shower and put her hair up in her Turban Towel. She searched her closet and pulled out a royal blue blouse with a couple of buttons in a V- neck. She pulled out her white leggings that ended below her knee cap. She searched (and found) her silver mini skirt that ended mid thigh. She spotted her white ballet flats and began to get ready.

Alex laid her clothes on her bed and sprayed Febreeze on them. She didn't care what people thought, Febreze was better than any perfume (other than Hilary Duff's With Love) and cheaper, too. She began to let her hair air dry as she plucked her eyebrows. After they were plucked and shaped, she began to file and buff her nails. She still had to paint her nails, do her hair, get dressed, do her makeup and more. She sighed. She would be lucky to finish before the meet and greet was over!

xXx

Nate pulled his white skinny jeans, his royal blue dress shirt and his silver tie out of his closet. All he had on were his white boxer briefs. His regular boxers would get all bunched up in his skinny jeans. He pulled on his white wife beater, but he was going to wait until his hair dried before he put on his clothes. He kept his window open because the breeze dried his hair faster. He glanced out his window. He could see Alex. She wore a cami and short pajama shorts. Nate smiled. She was going all out with her outfit. He couldn't see it because she blocked his view. Nate began humming _Just Friends_. When he got to the chorus, he sang the words,

"_Thinking about how  
__We're gonna say our vows.  
__It's cool we're just friends_

_She walks down the aisle,  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends_."

Out of the corner of his eye, Nate saw Alex sit up. He was about to start the next verse when his brothers walked in. Jason started to play the chords on his guitar as Shane and Nate began to sing,

"_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me!  
'Til the end of time,  
'Til I'm on her mind,_  
_It'll happen!_

_We've been making lots of plans,  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden.  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Just keep on thinking of when we used to be just friends_."

The offspring of the Gray family looked out of Nate's bedroom window at Alex. She smiled at them as she leaned out her window.

"That was so good! Are you guys going to sing at the meet and greet?" She asked, resting her elbows on the windowsill.

Nate opened his mouth to speak, but Shane cut him off. "No. We usually don't, but we could. You know, if you want us to." Shane said.

Nate raised his eyebrows at his older brother. He was going to say the same thing!

Alex made a point of looking at Nate as he replied, "Yeah, but you have to be on stage. You know, by me." Nate told her. Alex blushed, but smiled.

"Won't the paparazzi and everybody say that we are dating?" She asked, nervous about how her relationship could effect his band. He laughed.

"Well, they'd be right, wouldn't they?" He queried, smirking at her.

Jason and Nate laughed as Alex's cheeks turned dark pink. Her gaze flickered to Shane. His eyes hardened on hers, she shivered and frowned at him. He glanced away as Nate stopped laughing.

"Don't worry. I just want to show off my very beautiful girlfriend, who just so happens to be my number one fan, to the world." Nate cooed.

Jason wolf whistled and Shane left the room. Jason followed, allowing the couple to have some privacy. Nate gave Alex his trademark squinty eyes and crooked smile. He glanced toward his door, making sure his brothers were gone.

"Is it just me, or had Shane been acting weird lately?" He mused, his face screwed up in concentration.

Now, under normal circumstances, Alex would've gone into dream mode. Nate looked so sexy when his lips were pursed and his eyes narrowed, like he was solving a mystery. But these weren't normal circumstances. She knew Shane was acting weird. Because of her. However, she couldn't tell Nate that. So she did what she does best. Lied.

"Oh, you know Shane," She began, waving her hand carelessly, as if she were swatting a fly. "When isn't he weird?" She questioned. Nate laughed and Alex smiled. "Shouldn't we continue getting ready?" She asked, eager to change the subject before Nate went all detective on her. Nate nodded. She smiled at him and walked to her bed. He disappeared from the window and started to put on his clothes.

xXx

Shane groaned. Why, oh why did Alex have to torture him so much? Why God? Nate didn't deserve her! He broke the purity pact he made with his brothers. The youngest of them all wasn't even a virgin! He was tainted and yet, Alex acted like he was Superman, Hercules and Jesus rolled into one! She was so wrong! Nate benched 165, while Shane benched 180! Shane was Superman! He got Alex and Nate back together, after all. Well, maybe Alex didn't act like Nate was Jesus, but Shane was at least as innocent as Jesus. After all, Nate did have sex before marriage and he lied. Well, Jesus never kissed his brother's girlfriend, but Jesus didn't have a brother who had a girlfriend as hot and amazing as Alex. If he had a brother who was dating someone like Nate's girlfriend, he wouldn't have been able to resist Alex either. Maybe. Shane started to straighten is hair. Crushing on Alex was like running out in traffic. Dangerous. Unless you're in Oklahoma because everybody knows there aren't any cars there.

xXx

Alex stood outside of the Gray's house. She rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer it. She prayed that Nate would. Or Jason. Even Mr. or Mrs. Gray. Anybody but Shane. Alex must've made somebody mad in a past life because Shane Gray opened the door. She sighed quietly as he moved to let her in.

"Nate and Jason are packing their guitars and amps. I've already packed four microphones, so I volunteered to answer the door." Shane told her. Alex frowned.

"Uh, I may not be good at math, but three brothers and four microphones don't really add up." Alex pointed out.

"We always bring an extra one. Besides, our body guard, Big Rob, sometimes sings." He said and Alex nodded as footsteps pounded down the stairs. Nate and Jason joined them.

Nate checked Alex out. She wore white leggings, a silver skirt and a royal blue blouse. She looked amazing! Her hair was wavy and she wore royal blue eyeshadow, making her brown eyes pop. Nate smiled and walked over to her. He slipped his arm around her waist and bent his head to kiss her cheek.

"You look gorgeous." He murmured. His hot breath on her cheek made her skin tingle. She giggled. Shane gagged.

Alex looked Nate over. He wore white skinny jeans, a royal blue dress shirt and a silver tie. Alex fingered the tie between her thumb and forefinger and smiled at Nate.

"You look handsome." She mumbled against his neck.

Alex stood up on her tippy toes and kissed his lower jaw, by his ear. It was the most daring (and intimate) thing she had done with him, or any other boy. His reaction was totally unexpected. Nate moaned lowly and pulled her closer, their chests pressed up against each others. Alex gasped as his mouth covered hers. He kissed her with need and passion and a burning fire ignited in her stomach. She moaned into the kiss and he pressed himself closer to her, if it were possible, and slid his tongue into her mouth. Surprised, Alex squeaked into his mouth. Nate smirked against her lips.

The doorbell rang, totally destroying the moment, much to Alex and Nate's dismay and Shane and Jason's relief.

"I'll get it!" Jason shouted, eager to break off the couple as they were getting a little too steamy for his taste.

"Finally." Shane sighed loudly.

Alex blushed, still in Nate's arms. Nate on the other hand, glared at his older brother.

"Shut up, Shane." Nate replied, knowing Shane liked Alex and envied Nate for dating her.

However, Nate didn't know Shane had kissed her or that Alex, however unknowingly, had created a sexual need in Shane for her. Shane needed Alex and it killed him that she wasn't his. His younger brother didn't need or even want Alex. She was just there to ease his sexual tension. Hannah Montana had destroyed Nate. She had used him, conformed him and now he was the same. Alex wasn't ready for kissing like that, so she definitely wasn't ready for what he wanted from her. Namely, her virginity. However, he wasn't able to dwell on the thought anymore because Jason let their bodyguard, Big Rob, into the house.

"Hey, Gray boys, what's goin' down?" He asked. Shane smiled at their bodyguard.

"Meet and greet with a sprinkle of a concert. We'll probably play _Burnin' Up_, so I packed your mic. I kinda wanna play that song I wrote at Camp Rock, _Gotta Find You_." Shane said.

Big Rob looked at Alex. "Well, she could sing the parts Mitchie sang." He said, pointing at Alex.

She laughed.

"Nope. I can't sing. Too bad." Alex said, not sounding sorry at all. More like relieved. Shane sighed.

"Fine. Some other time this summer, then." He said. Alex shrugged. "Anyway, we're definitely playing _Burnin' Up_ and _Just Friends_." They all nodded.

"So...what about the girl?" Big Rob asked.

Nate turned to look at Big Rob, surprise lighting up his brown eyes. "Oh! This is my girlfriend, Alex Russo. Whenever you see her, you have to let her see us, no matter what. She doesn't need a backstage pass to our concerts, just let her in. Oh, and protect her, too." Nate briefed their bodyguard. Big Rob nodded and Alex smiled at Nate like he was a superhero.

Shane rolled his eyes. "Can we go, now?" He asked, eager to get out of the house. Nate threw him a look as Shane tapped his foot impatiently. "Well?" Nate glared at him.

"Shane, quit whining! We can go. Jeez!" He groaned, running his fingers through his hair. Big Rob stepped closer, studying Nate, who nervously backed up.

"Hey, Nate, you got some lip gloss on your lips." He pointed out.

Nate blushed and wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Uh, let's go." He said quickly, trying to get the sticky substance off of his mouth.

Alex giggled and Nate glared at her as he led her to the limo, his arm still around her waist.

He stared at her lips. "You shouldn't laugh, your lip gloss is smeared." He said rudely.

However, Alex didn't let it faze her. She knew he was embarrassed.

"There's no point in fixing it, you'll just smear it again." She teased. Unfortunately, Nate was not in the mood.

"Shut up, Alex! I almost went out wearing lip gloss and the press would've had a field day! They would've accused me of being gay!" He lashed out, his cheeks dark with humiliation and rage.

Alex forced her smile to stay in place, even though she felt like Nate had slapped her across the face.

"Well, that would make your gay fans happy! Anyway, there's nothing wrong with being gay. It's not their fault that they are what they are. Maybe their anthem is your song, _I Am What I Am_. Besides, you are dating me. If you are announcing that we are dating in public they can't accuse you of being gay." She remarked gently.

"Like that would stop them! They would've called me bi! Now, will you just drop it?" He asked angrily.

Alex removed his arm from her waist. The entire time they had argued, he had grabbed her hip painfully, tightening his hold on her with every word. She glared at him.

"Quit being so negative! I really wanna go to the meet and greet with you, but I don't want to be around you right now!" Alex yelled at him. She spun on her heel and ran to her house. She walked in and slammed the door. What she came home to didn't improve her mood at all. Her parents were arguing. Again.

"-well, sorry for trying to make this marriage work!" Jerry Russo yelled at his wife.

Theresa Russo snorted. "Yeah, great job, by the way! We haven't grown closer as a family at all! I never see the kids! Justin's in those classes and Max is at the beach all of the time and Alex is off God knows where with the Grays!" She shouted.

Alex froze as her mother mentioned her name.

"That's not my fault, is it? I wanted this to be _fun_. You've ruined California for me." Jerry argued.

"Great! So move back to New York, Jerry! I'm sick and tired of your crap!"

Alex slowly and quietly slipped out the front door before backing into someone's chest. She shut the door and spun around and faced...Shane. She sighed.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked, trying to calm down, but her parents argument still played over in her head, joining her and Nate's argument. She wasn't able to stop the tears that sprang from her eyes. Shane noticed and pulled her into a hug. Alex sobbed into Shane's shoulder as he smoothed down her hair and rubbed her back, soothing her. When the sobs stopped, she pulled away, looking at the tear stains on his shirt.

"I've made your shirt all wet." The teenage girl said softly, embarrassed to have broken down in front of her boyfriend's brother.

Shane looked at the wet spots and shrugged.

"I don't care about that. I care about you. Why were you crying?" He inquired, brushing away the last of her tears. Alex turned her head away. "Alex..." Shane whispered softly, cupping her chin in his hand, turning her head to face his. "Why were you crying?" He murmured, his brown eyes sad as he looked at her crestfallen face.

"Nate hates me and my parents are fighting. I think they might get a divorce." She whispered, tears falling from her eyes again.

Shane pulled her closer to his chest and hugged her.

"Nate doesn't hate you. And I'm sure that your parents just had a little disagreement. It's nothing to worry about." Shane whispered, comfortingly, continuing when Alex looked up at him, "So, do you still want to go to the meet and greet?" He queried and Alex nodded.

She looked for the white limo that had been idling in the Gray's driveway, but it was gone. Instead, there was a black limo in it's place. Shane's eyes followed her gaze.

"I told them to go ahead without me and that we would catch up." He explained and Alex smiled.

"You didn't have to do that." She said, shyly.

Shane smiled as he led her to the limo. "I know. But I wanted to.

Alex blushed and got into the expensive automobile. The driver was in the front, blocked from their view by a black divider. Shane sat next to her and shut the car door. The limo backed out of the Gray's driveway and started to drive down the street. Alex turned to Shane.

"Thanks, Shane. For everything." Alex said, kissing him on the cheek.

Alex had meant for it to be a friendly kiss. A 'thank you' kiss. However, her recent bout of drama had completely wiped the heated moment she and Shane had shared from her memory and didn't realize what he would take this simple, innocent kiss for. She knew by his actions his mind wasn't on things as simple and innocent as her thoughts were.

Shane wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up onto his lap. He had her face him, her legs on the outside of his. Slowly, the middle Gray brother pressed his lips to his little brother's girlfriend's lips. Alex returned the kiss, her heart turning from vibrant red to midnight black. She was currently making out with her famous rock star boyfriend's brother. Yeah, that was just a little bit naughty of her, right?

Shane began to French kiss her as he clenched her butt in his hand. Alex moaned unwillingly and Shane leaned her back on the long seat of the limo and lied on top of her. He winced in pain as his manhood began to harden and strain against the tight fabric of his jeans. Alex was gyrating her hips, trying to get comfortable, but only resulted in making her skirt ride up. Shane rubbed the back of her thigh as his other hand trailed up and down over her side. She moaned again as Shane began biting and sucking on her collarbone. After Shane had caused a very prominent hickey on her collarbone, he began kissing and biting her neck, marking her his. Alex moaned in pleasure from the sensation.

"Shane," She panted, at a loss of breath from all the pleasure he was giving her.

He hummed against her skin, letting her know that he was listening, but also causing her skin to tingle from his lips vibrating on her neck. She tried to speak.

"We can't do this. I'm dating Nate. What if he finds out?" Alex gasped as Shane's lips began to descend to her chest, where a small amount of cleavage showed. Shane ignored her words and continued his trek toward her boobs.

"Fuck Nate." Shane said, reaching for her soft mounds. He thought over his words. "Actually, don't. Fuck me." He corrected himself.

He stuck his tongue out of his mouth and began to run it across Alex's exposed chest. She shuddered and moaned. Shane smirked and his hand made it's way back up her side and changed course. He kneaded her breast with his right hand as his left hand squeezed her butt. Shane's pants were quickly becoming uncomfortably tight. He began to tweak her nipples and Alex moaned, shuddering under his touch.

Alex bucked her hips involuntarily, just as the limo stopped at a red light. Due to their lack of seatbelts, Alex bucking her hips, and a funny little thing called _gravity_, Shane flew off the seat and hit the floor, making a loud _thump!_

"Are you okay back there, Mr. Gray and Miss Russo?" The limo driver called, his voice muffled due to the thick divider.

Alex sat up and fixed her skirt and top. She ran her fingers through her hair and reapplied her lip gloss. She sat back in her seat and put on her seatbelt.

"Just fine, thanks! Bonehead back here just fell out of his seat." She chirped loudly, her voice falsely bright.

Shane rolled his eyes at her and fixed his hair. He got off of the limo floor and sat in the seat across from her, and buckled his seatbelt. Alex looked down at the crotch of his pants, where his erection strained against the already tight skinny jeans.

"Speaking of boneheads..." She whispered, gazing pointedly at his aroused cock. Shane followed her gaze to his tented jeans. His face burned with embarrassment. "Oh, are you burnin' up for me?" She flirtatiously teased. Shane glared at her.

"This is all your fault." He hissed, trying to put his erection down. It had no effect on his arousal.

Alex laughed at his feeble attempt. Under normal circumstances, she would be so embarrassed that she couldn't think straight, but ever since the New Yorker came to California she hadn't experienced any normal circumstances. Shane deserved it, kissing her like that! Especially when she was dating his own brother! Shame on him! So what if Alex had conveniently forgot that little fact when she had kissed him back? Oh well, karma would catch up with her sooner or later.

Alex turned her attention back to Shane, who had grown increasingly frustrated at his lack of success at taming his own cock. He looked up briefly and saw her smirking with amusement at him. Mocking him. He grunted in frustration.

"Some help?" He growled, gesturing between her and his cock. Alex's eyes widened and she blushed.

"No way! I am _not_ having sex with you. I am saving myself for Nate!" She protested.

Shane's eyes darkened at the mention of his brother.

"Well, he didn't wait for you."

Alex's eyes flashed. "He didn't know me then!" She argued.

Shane shook his head.

"Whatever lets you sleep at night." He shrugged, then winced. "You don't even have to fuck me, just suck me." He pleaded.

"No!"

Shane was getting desperate. "Please, at least jerk me off!" He begged. They were less than a half an hour away from the park where the meet and greet was being held.

Alex crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "For the last time, no! Think of something else." She suggested.

Shane was quiet for about a minute before he shook his head in disgust.

"What did you think of?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Nate fucking you!" He spat.

Alex rolled her eyes and missed the look on Shane's face. He had an idea. "Alex, jerk me off, now." He commanded.

"Once again, no." She sighed, but Shane wasn't going to give up.

"Alex, get me off or I'll admit to Nate that I made out with you." Shane threatened.

"Uh, Shane, you'll get in trouble, not me. You suck at blackmailing." She laughed as Shane grinned evilly.

"_And_ I'll tell him that you kissed me back. And didn't stop. That you moaned for me. How much you liked it when I felt you up and twisted your nipples." The co-lead singer of Connect Three said.

Alex gasped. He made it seem like she was giving him her virginity. Alex sighed. He was right. She had let him get away with feeling her up and had made him hard, she was just as much to blame as he was.

"Okay. What do you want me to do?" She asked.

Shane looked around. "Well, if you gave me a hand job, I'd get cum everywhere and everyone would know what we did. Same thing if we had sex." He smiled. "But...if you sucked me off, it wouldn't be as messy." He said.

Alex gulped. Shane was, yet again, right, but both options made her feel guilty.

"What about Nate?" She whispered.

Shane waved a hand carelessly.

"He'll never know. All that he'll know is you are great cocksucker," He said and he watched Alex's cheeks redden. "Get over here, on your hands and knees now." Shane looked at his cell phone. "Hurry it up, we only have fifteen minutes." He ordered.

Alex reluctantly unbuckled her seatbelt and got on her hands and knees and crawled over to him. She looked up at him with big brown eyes.

He smiled at her. "Take off my pants and briefs." He commanded.

Alex reached for his pants button with shaking hands. She unbuttoned them and unzipped his fly. She pulled his jeans down to his ankles. She looked in between his legs at the bulge encased in his boxer briefs.

"Pull them off." Shane said roughly, his dick getting harder at the sight of Alex between his legs..

Alex hooked her fingers in the waistband of his boxer briefs and pulled them down to his ankles. He kicked off his pants and shoes and spread his legs. Alex bit her lip and stared at his huge cock in front of her face, hard and straight as a rod, with precum dripping from it.

"Suck me." Shane said.

Alex tucked her hair behind her ears as she lowered her mouth to Shane's cock.

Alex took Shane's length in her mouth. Shane threw back his head and moaned in satisfaction. For awhile Alex just pulled it in and out of her mouth.

"Run your tongue over it. The part you can't fit in your mouth, run your hands up and down it." He instructed, his eyes rolling to the back of his head in pleasure.

Alex did as she was told and Shane moaned in pleasure. He fisted her hair with his fingers. He pulled her hair and pushed her head, speeding up her ministrations. He was sooo close to coming! The limo went over a bump and Shane's whole length went into her mouth, her nose grazing his pubic bush. His cock got harder and was throbbing and pulsing, like it was alive.

"I'm gonna cum!" He moaned and Alex began to take him out of her mouth.

Shane felt the pressure of her small, hot mouth decreasing and the pressure in his cock increasing. He jumped up and spun them around. He was now squatting over her head, and her back and the back of her head were against the front of the seat. He thrusted his hips forward faster, forcing Alex to take his whole length into her mouth. With each thrust she was taking more of him in her mouth. Alex still tried to get away, but Shane thrusted himself deep in her mouth, the end of his cock deep down in the back of her throat. Alex moaned and the vibrations of her voice on his cock sent him over the edge. He screamed her name as he shot load after load after load of his seed down her throat. Alex gagged on it.

"Swallow my cum! Taste me, baby girl! Suck my cock!" Shane moaned. Alex did as she was told.

After he had finally stopped coming, he switched their positions again. He sat back on the seat, his head back and his eyes closed, with Alex still between his legs.

"Lick me clean." He ordered breathlessly, still winded from a mind blowing orgasm.

Alex licked up his cum from his inner thighs and ran her tongue on his cock. Shane moaned and stood up as best as he could in the limo, pulling Alex to her feet as well. He put his briefs and pants back on and then his shoes. Then he sat on the seat and pulled Alex down next to him.

The middle Gray son started to make out with his brother's girlfriend. He could taste himself on her. It wasn't a bad taste, but it was bitter and tasted salty, like tears. It was a different taste, and he swept it up from her mouth, licking her tongue to get all of his cum that he could. Shane trailed his fingers to the inside of her thigh. Alex pushed his hand away and stood up, crouching in the limo. She sat in the seat across from Shane and wiped off her face. Alex put her head in her hands, her wavy brown hair cascading around her head, hiding her face.

Oh God! She had cheated on Nate! Alex began to cry and sob silently.

xXx

"Where are they? They were supposed to be here five minutes ago!" Nate panicked. Jason put his arm around his youngest brother's shoulders.

"Maybe she didn't come." Jason said lightly, so as to not break his brother's heart further.

Nate sighed and nodded. How stupid could he be? He had just gotten Alex back and and now he was pushing her away again. Suddenly, a black limo pulled up into the closed off section in the parking lot. Nate and Jason ran toward the black limo. Shane opened the door and climbed out, his cheeks unusually red and his hair messy, something Shane made sure nobody ever saw. Nate slowed. Then Alex got out. Nate ran toward them faster, passing Jason, whom had never slowed. As Nate got close, he noticed that Alex's eyes were red and glassy, as if she had been crying.

"Have you been crying?" He asked, concerned.

Alex nodded, reluctantly. Guilt overcame Nate. He pulled Alex into a close hug and smoothed down her hair. Her face was buried into his shoulder and he burrowed his head into her hair.

"Shh, it's okay, baby. You know I didn't mean to say those things to you, don't you? You know I love you, right?" He questioned. Alex nodded, nestling her face into his shoulder even more. He stepped back, his hands on her shoulders, studying her at arms length. He looked into her brown eyes.

"I love you, Alex." He said, his voice thick with emotion, tears forming in his own eyes. He leaned down to kiss her. To his surprise, and his brothers, she turned her face, causing Nate to kiss her cheek instead. The youngest in the band of three pulled back, shocked. He looked at Alex, his eyes wide and hurt, confused, but she didn't look at him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her voice cracking. She ran all the way across the parking lot, where an old playground still stood, which nobody used anymore, since the new playground had been built. Nate, Shane and Jason watched her. Finally, Nate couldn't take it anymore. He spun around to face Shane.

"What the _hell_ did you do to her? I let you go cheer her up because the last time you did, we got back together. Now she's running from me!" Nate screamed, his voice carrying across the parking lot, anger and hurt boiling up in his chest.

Shane winced.

"I'm gonna go do a sound check." Jason said quickly and darted toward the park pavilion, where they would play their songs. Shane watched his older brother jog away. Oh fuck, now no one was there to save him when Nate kicked his ass.

"Answer me! I know you effing like her! Hell! You may even _love_ her! But she is _my_ girlfriend! She's off limits! If that means I can't have her around you, so be it!" Nate said.

Shane glared at him. "You fucking treat Alex like shit! Alex is just an object to you, isn't she, Nate? Admit it! You just wanted a quick fuck when you met her." Shane yelled.

Nate turned red with anger and humiliation. "Yeah, but that changed. _I_ changed." He argued.

Shane scoffed. "Yeah, right. You're the youngest out of all of us and you're not a virgin!" Shane pointed out and Nate turned his back on Shane.

"Did you ever think that I've regretted that? That I wish I had never met Hannah Montana? That, if Alex would let me, I'd be her first, just like I wish she was mine? I've changed, Shane. Unlike you. You may not be a spoiled, whiny pop star anymore, but now you steal girlfriends. Why don't you grow up?" Nate yelled.

Shane was silent for a few moments.

"Nate...I've got something to tell you." He sighed, folding his arms over his chest.

Nate didn't face him. "What?" He asked coolly.

Shane let out a shuddering breath. "I made out with Alex." Nate winced. Shane continued, "Twice." He cringed as his younger brother stiffened, yet continued on, "Once in our house when she came to thank me for putting you two back together. The second time was in the limo, on the way here." Shane admitted.

Nate froze as his heart broke into a million pieces. Again.

"Did she kiss you back?" Nate asked, his voice so quiet, Shane could hardly hear it.

"Yes...but it was just lust. It wasn't at all like the kisses she has with you." Shane said quickly, spotting his brothers face.

"There's no difference! A kiss is a kiss!" Nate shouted.

"No. There's a difference and you know it. When she kisses me it's like...she _needs_ it, but doesn't want it. She hesitates. But when she kisses you, her heart and soul is in it, not just her lips. She _wants_ you." Nate didn't move. "Nate," Shane began, reaching for his brother, "She needs _you_." Shane whispered, letting his arm drop to his side.

Nate ignored his older brother's small gesture of reassurance. "Great! Any more great news?" Nate asked sarcastically. Shane flinched. Nate's heart must truly be breaking because he was never mean, but when he got really upset, he erupted like a volcano. Shane prepared for the explosion.

"Imadehergivemeablowjob." Shane whispered, quietly and quickly.

Nate froze. Then, he spun slowly on his heel to face his older brother.

"_What_. Did. You. Just. Say?" Nate asked in a dangerously low voice, practically growling through clenched teeth.

"I said, I made her give me a blow job!" Shane exclaimed.

Nate yelled in rage and launched himself at Shane. Shane's hands shielded his face, but Nate's blows drilled into Shane's chest and stomach.

"You _fucking_ asshole! What the hell do you mean, you _made_ her give you a blow job? You _raped_ her?" Nate questioned amid the punches.

"Yes! Technically. I told her that I would tell you that she and I made out and that she kissed me back...unless she gave me a blow job. She loves you! She wanted to protect you. So she sucked me off. That's why she didn't kiss you. She still tasted liked me. She loves you!" Shane yelled.

Nate stopped punching him, his curly brown hair was wild, his chest heaving as he panted for air. Sweat and tears mixed. Shane had never seen his brother look so pitiful.

"You sick asshole! You told me anyway! She gave you a blow job and kept up her end of the bargain, but you lied! I fucking _hate_ you! If I ever see you again, it will be too soon." Nate said. He walked away from Shane, heading toward Alex. Shane took out his cell phone to warn Alex.

xXx

Alex sat on a swing, but she wasn't swinging. Her life was crumbling down around her. She wanted nothing more but to go back to New York and forget that any of this had ever happened. She was losing Nate and her parents were gonna break up. She just knew it. Her life was full of make ups and break ups. Suddenly, her cell phone started playing _Just Want_ _You to Know_ by the Backstreet Boys.

'_Lookin' at your picture, from when we first met. You gave me a smile that I could never forget_.' Her cell phone sang. She pulled her cell phone out of her skirt pocket, knowing who it was. Shane. She pressed '_ignore_' and slipped it back into her skirt pocket as Nate came into view. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart stopped.

xXx

Shane didn't bother leaving a voice mail. There was no way to reach her now. They were both done for. Nate was going to end things with Alex. Shane wasn't going to date Alex if Nate broke up with her. Nate was his brother. Alex would leave, but brothers were forever. He sighed. He hadn't seen Nate as happy as he did these past few weeks since he had broken up with Hannah Montana. He could only hope they would work it out.

xXx

Nate stopped in front of Alex. "We need to talk." Alex glanced around nervously.

"What do you want to talk about? The meet and greet?" She asked, still not looking him in the eye.

Nate shook his head, surprised to feel as hurt as he did. "That can wait...this can't." He said, his voice unnaturally expressionless and Alex sighed.

"Shane told me everything." He stated coldly, not at all like the warm, caring Nate that she knew and loved.

Alex gulped at his words. "Everything?" She whispered.

"Everything." Nate said firmly. "About the making out and the blow job." He narrowed his eyes. "Is there more?" He asked.

Alex shook her head earnestly. "No! But- Nate, I only did it because I love you! I didn't want you to get hurt!" Alex responded, tears forming in her eyes.

Nate ignored his girlfriend and the tears. "So, you give oral sex to my brother because you love me?" Nate asked, not believing a word Alex said.

Alex hesitated. "Nate, I never meant to hurt you. Not once. I love you! I was stupid for kissing Shane and a moron for giving him a blow job, but I never wanted to hurt you. Nate, you mean so much to me!" Alex sobbed.

Nate rolled his eyes. "Look, Alex, we need a break from each other, okay? We are still dating, but just cooling off. I've got to get my thoughts organized, you need to get your priorities straight and Shane needs to move on." Nate sighed and Alex nodded.

"I'm not going to admit that we're dating, yet. I'll put that on hold for awhile." Nate added. "So, do you want to stay for the meet and greet?" The youngest son of the Gray family asked.

Alex shook her head.

"Okay, I'll have the limo drive you home." Nate pulled out his cell phone and Alex began to walk across the parking lot to the limo. Nate noticed that she left without a single word, not even sorry.

xXx

Alex walked into her summer home and felt the tears spill down her cheeks. Her mother appeared in front of her, about to ask her a question, but she stopped and gasped at the sight of Alex crying.

"Oh, sweetheart, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Theresa Russo murmured, pulling Alex into a hug and rubbed her back in soothing circles. After her sobs dispersed, Alex spoke.

"Nate and I are taking a break from each other. We haven't broken up, but this is just as bad. Actually, worse. I can't stop thinking about him." Alex admitted. "What am I gonna do?"

Theresa smiled comfortingly. "Well, first we'll go shopping. Then we'll go sign you up for a class. Like acting. Or dancing or singing." Her mom said.

Alex frowned, not seeing the logic in taking an acting class would do. Was she supposed to act like Nate breaking up with her didn't hurt her feelings? Or dance in joy for being a single again so she could guiltlessly pursue Shane? Or sing in triumph for playing the two boys that tugged at her heartstrings?

"Why?"

"Because we are in California. Where you can get noticed if you can act, sing or dance." Mrs. Russo said, as if it were obvious.

Alex stared at her mother for a moment before shrugging and nodding. "Sure. Dance class could be fun." She said.

Theresa beamed at her only daughter. "Great! What kind of dance class do you want to do?" She asked.

Alex thought for a second. "Hip hop." She decided.

"Okay, I'll find the best performing arts school with the best hip hop class." Alex's mother paused. "So, do you still want to go shopping?"

Alex nodded. "Definitely." Maybe shopping would keep her mind of Nate. She doubted it, but it was worth a shot. Besides, it was _shopping_.

xXx

Nate, Shane and Jason performed _Burnin' Up_, _Goodnight and Goodbye_ and _S.O.S_. Shane and Jason knew better than to question the song choices from their heartbroken brother. However, they didn't expect Nate to stay on the portable stage in the pavilion while they went around back, thinking it was over. When they noticed he wasn't with them, they turned around and walked to the corner of the pavilion and watched Nate.

"Hey guys, I've had a bad day. I'm sure all of you have one of those at some point in your life. But today was one of the worst of my life. Not because of the meet and greet, you guys are awesome." Screams rose from the audience. Nate waited until they quieted before he continued. "Thanks for cheering...I'm feeling kind of down and I usually express my feelings through songs, so here it goes. _One Day At A Time_."

"_Wednesday I came home from school,  
Did my homework in my room.  
Then I watched some TV,  
I still miss you.  
Thursday morning went online,  
Got to school at half past nine.  
Wound up in detention,  
I still miss you_.

_Everything I do, (Oh.)  
Brings me back to you_.

_And I die,  
One day at a time.  
'Cause I just can't seem to get you off my mind.  
No matter how I try,  
Try to kill the time.  
Well, I think that I'm just going crazy,  
One day at a time_.

_Friday I got out of bed,  
__Tried to smile frowned instead.  
__Burnt some toast for breakfast,  
I still miss you.  
Saturday I turned sixteen,  
Never dreamt you'd act so mean.  
You didn't even call me,  
But I still miss you_.

_And when I turn ninety-four.  
I think I'll miss you even more_.

_And I die,  
One day at a time.  
'Cause I just can't seem to get you off my mind.  
No matter how I try,  
Try to kill the time.  
Well, I think that I'm just going crazy,  
One day at a time_.

_I miss you more than I did a minute ago,  
I climb a mountain just to here your echo! (Hoo, hoo!)  
All I wanted was you.  
Tell me please do you think of me now and then?  
Cause if I never see you again-  
I still miss you_.

_And I die,  
One day at a time.  
'Cause I just can't seem to get you off my mind.  
No matter how I try,  
Try to kill the time.  
Well, I think that I'm just going crazy,  
One day at a time_.

_(Oooo!) One day at a time!  
Well, I think that I'm just going crazy one day at a time!  
(Oooo!) I think I'm going crazy, (Oooo!)  
One day at a time!_"

After the song, many girls were tearing up. Nate felt tears slide down his cheeks. "Hopefully, when this all blows over, I'll have a good love song for you." He waved and joined his brothers.

Shane was actually crying. "Nate, it's all my fault. I used Alex, please, don't hurt yourself like this. She's hurting too." Shane sobbed.

Nate turned away from his blubbering brother. "I don't care. Let's just get this meet and greet over with. I need to write." He said tonelessly.

Shane opened his mouth to protest, but Jason put a hand on his shoulder. Shane took the hint and let Nate walk away. Shane turned to Jason.

"God, Jason! I've really fucked up this time." He groaned and Jason nodded.

"Yeah, you did, but now you've got to support Nate. He's mad, but he doesn't hold a grudge. Just give him a little space and some time to sort this out. That's all he needs." Jason assured him.

Shane shook his head. He couldn't even forgive himself, how could he expect Nate to forgive him? He sighed. He really needed God's presence now more than ever.

xXx

Alex had just finished taking off all the tags on all of her new clothes. She began to put them away. She had a strict order of doing things. All the sweaters were color coded and on the left of her closet were her pajamas. In the middle were her T-shirts and blouses and baby tees, organized by color coded hangers and the color of the sheets. Everytime she got new clothes she had to reorganize her closet. After she shut the door, she heard the front door downstairs slammed, just as Nate's room light turned on. She was thankful he hadn't noticed her.

"Alex! Max! Justin! Come to the living room, please. We need to talk!" Jerry Russo yelled. Alex's stomach plummeted, remembering her parents fight earlier. She left her room, knowing whatever they had to talk to her and her brothers about _wasn't_ good news.

xXx

Alex joined her brothers on the couch in the living room as their parents faced them on the love seat. Jerry looked at Theresa and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Guys, your father and I have been arguing a lot lately. We've tried lots of things to stick together for you, marriage counseling, for one, but we've decided to get a divorce." All three Russo children were quiet. "I'll be staying here in California, running the sub station, while your father moves back to New York. We've already signed the divorce papers, but we decided that you are all old enough to choose where to live." Theresa said.

Alex gasped. "What? We are a family!" She protested and her father sighed.

"We will always be a family, Alex. We'll just be a broken family." He said and he looked at each of his kids. "Well? Do you know where you want to live?" He asked.

Justin nodded. He had been pondering what he would do if this situation were to come up ever since he put all the clues together, the first day they arrived in California. Justin knew where he was going to live, he always went for the best choice with the best outcome.

"Yeah. I'm going to live in New York. With dad." He explained, not looking at his mother and siblings.

Jerry smiled triumphantly and looked at Alex. "How about you, Alex?"

Alex froze. She had been born in New York. She loved the feeling and her home. She was Daddy's Little Girl. Although, she and Dean were no longer together and she hated to think of Gigi gloating to her everyday. Harper would always be her friend, though. Not to mention, Alex needed her mother. Her father wasn't too good at the 'girl' stuff. Besides, these teenage years were crucial. She needed her mother. Alex let out a dry sob. She was about to break her father's heart.

"Uh, yeah...I'm going to stay here. In California. With mom." Alex spoke brokenly, trying to hold back tears. Still, she could see her father's crestfallen face through her blurry vision. Her mother, on the other hand, looked relieved. Obviously, Theresa had hoped Alex would stay.

Everyone turned to face Max.

Max was the baby of the family. He was forever being babied by his mother, got in trouble with his dad, got in trouble with Justin and he helped Alex play pranks. If Max didn't choose his mom and Alex, he wouldn't be given privileges just because he was the youngest. And Alex wouldn't have anyone to play pranks with. If Max chose his dad and Justin, he'd be raised like a man instead of a mama's boy. He and Justin would be together, like brothers are supposed to be. However, Alex had never met a person with a brother like Max, the boy had fashion sense!

Max sighed. He had to chose.

He looked from his mother to his father and from his father to his mother. He did the same to Alex and Justin. Then, he made up his mind...

_**KPKPKP**_

_So, this is my longest chapter yet. Sixteen pages, people! Now, wasn't that worth the wait? Now, I have good news for all of you reviewers. If you review to every chapter with feedback, constructive criticism and something you liked from the chapter you reviewed, I will _PM_ you a _SNEAK PEEK_ of the next chapter, or send it in the form of a reply to your review! Thank you!_

**COMING SOON!**

**Chapter Seven:** Press Mess

**Summary:** "No! She's spending enough time with Nate already! It won't kill her to go one day without her boyfriend! He's older than her, anyway! God only knows what they've been doing! She's still my little girl, too! I don't care if you're taking her away from me! She probably just chose you because she'd still be able to see Nate and go out with him! She'll be pregnant by the time she turns 16, at this rate!" Jerry yelled. Alex's stomach clenched.


	7. Chapter Seven: Press Mess

**Summary**: _Alex's parents are offered the chance to make their little sandwich shop into a franchise. The company who want to franchise them is in California. Suddenly, Alex's boring summer turns into an adventure! What famous three boys are living next door? CONNECT THREE? NO WAY! Alex falls hard for Nate Gray and Nate is crushing on Alex. What happens when certain people, like Hannah Montana and fate, try to tear them apart? Will Alex go home heartbroken? Will she get her first kiss? Will she lose her virginity? If Nate Gray has anything to do with it, she will_!_ Oh, they aren't_ _wizards_!

**Rating**: _M_

**Author**: UtterlyRandom

**Disclaimer**: _I'm only saying this once...I don't own _Wizards of Waverly Place _or_ Connect Three_ or _Hannah Montana_ or any of _Walt Disney's songs _or_ characters _or _Aerosmith _or _Ally Carter's books _or the_ Jonas Brothers_ songs_.

**Chapter Name**: Press Mess

_**KPKPKP**_

"I chose to live with dad and Justin in New York." Max whispered.

Alex glanced at her mother. Pain had bought property on her mother's face, but it moved out quickly when Max looked at Theresa.

"I'm sorry, mom. I'll write and stuff." He said, shrugging.

Alex scoffed. They all knew that Max wouldn't write.

However, Theresa ignored the lie and smiled.

"It's okay, Maxi. Boys need a manly influence in their lives. Just like a girl needs her mother." Theresa said, smiling warmly at Alex.

Theresa Russo had been one child away from not having any of her children with her in California. The thought of losing all of her children made her heart break. She put a smile on and faced Justin and Max.

"We'll switch holidays and such. Alex and I will join you guys for the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Christmas will be spent in California and Easter will be spent in New York. Summer will be with whichever parent you don't live with. So, Justin and Max, you guys will be here with me in California. Alex, however, you will be with your dad in New York." Theresa explained. The three Russo children nodded.

"Now, I know it's early, being the 1st of July, but we need to get everything sorted out. Who gets what and so on. Although, our situation is easier than others. This house already came with new furniture, so we won't have to sort out who gets what, but we still have to decide on other things. Alex and your mother will have to get their stuff from New York. We will sign Alex up for school and finalize the divorce papers and other legal things that you don't have to worry about." Jerry assured them.

"So...when are we leaving to get our stuff?" Alex questioned her parents.

"The 4th of July. That won't be a problem for you and Nate, will it?" Theresa asked, but didn't wait for Alex to answer. "Maybe he could come along and help us! If he wants to, that it." Her mother said, smiling at Alex.

Her father, however, didn't like the idea very much. Or at all.

"No! She's spending enough time with him already! It won't kill her to go one day without her boyfriend! He's older than her, anyway! God only knows what they've been doing! She's still my little girl, too! I don't care if you're taking her away from me! She probably just chose you because she'd still be able to see Nate and go out with him! She'll be pregnant by the time she turns sixteen, at this rate!" Jerry yelled. Alex's stomach clenched.

"He won't come around anymore! He broke up with me! So you don't have to worry, _dad._ Your 'Little Princess' will die a freaking virgin!" Alex screamed hysterically at the top of her lungs. She ran from the living room, tears streaming down her cheeks before she even reached the stairway.

xXx

Alex lied on her stomach on her bed, her face buried into her pillow. She had long since ran out of tears, but now her body was shaking with dry sobs, wrenching on her sore chest. It hurt so much to cry. Alex truly felt like her heart was being ripped in two. She felt sick and disgusted. However, her entire soul split and her heart shattered into billions of pieces so tiny, it formed a red powder. Nate was in his room, strumming on his guitar. And Alex's window was open and so was Nate's window. Damn.

Alex felt too weak to get up and close her window. An action, more like inaction, she regretted two seconds later because Nate wasn't playing his guitar anymore. Nope. He was playing a real song. One that Alex vaguely recognized as their old stuff. It was _You Just Don't Know It_.

"_You just don't know it, _

_It's getting hard to say hello._

_You just don't know it,_

_I'm on the edge of crossing the line._

_I don't want to blow it, or show it,_

_Before you know you're mine._

_You just don't know it._

__

Oh! You won't see me break,

_Won't make that mistake!_

_Oh, no! I'll just walk away!_

_There's too much at stake,__  
Right now I go on and on,_

_Singing this song about you._

_And that's what's wrong with this song._

Can you feel it?

_In the way I look at you!_

_Girl, can you hear it?_

_I'm crying out inside!_

_I don't want to see you,_

_Be near you,_

_You're a million miles too close._"

Alex froze. Well, she wouldn't be too close for long. Soon, Alex would be back in New York to pack. Of course, she'd be back. For good...but maybe being apart from Alex would do Nate some good. Maybe it'd be good for her, too. Alex hoped so. For her heart's sake._  
_

"_Oh, you won't see me break,_

_Won't make that mistake!_

_Oh, no! I'll just walk away!_

_There's too much at stake!  
Right now I go on and on,_

_Singing this song about you!_

_And that's what's wrong with this song._

_ So I'll stay alone!_

You don't know the way I feel!

__

_Oh! You won't see me break,_

_Won't make that mistake!_

_Oh, no! I'll just walk away,_

_There's too much at stake!  
Right now I go on and on,_

_Singing this song about you!_

_And that's what's wrong with this song_."

At the end of the song, Alex found the strength to get off her bed. She walked over and slammed the window shut and pulled the curtains closed. She began to organize her room, getting ready for her other stuff. Her brothers and dad were packing to go home. Alex was going to miss them, but she had made up her mind. She heard voices outside of her window and peeked out the window, lifting a corner of the curtain to do so. Her mother was talking to Mrs. Gray. Alex could barely hear their voices, but she could catch snippets of their conversations. Her mother and the Gray's mother were talking about Nate. She blinked. From what she had heard, he was depressed, and had canceled all concerts, meet and greets, interviews and photo shoots until further notice. Alex stood strong and walked back to her closet to make room for the rest of her wardrobe.

xXx

Nate couldn't get the lyrics out. He knew that there were words to describe how angry he was at Alex. He hated her, but he still loved her...somehow. However, he hated Shane even more. Nate wished he had never laid his eyes on Alex. Or that _Shane_ had never set eyes on Alex. Either one worked, but he preferred the latter.

Nate groaned in frustration and looked around his room. His eyes landed on his digital clock. It was 7:05. _7:05_. Hmmm, _that_ was a good song. Still, it didn't describe how he felt. The youngest member of Connect 3 was beginning to think that nothing would ever describe the way he felt. Mostly because _he_ couldn't even describe how he felt!

xXx

The doorbell rang. Shane stayed on the couch, staring at the TV, but not watching it. Jason went to answer the door. He opened the door and saw Alex's brothers, Justin and Max. He let them in and closed the door behind them.

"We heard that Nate broke up with Alex. Why?" Justin demanded.

Jason gulped nervously. He didn't know how much Alex had told her family. Seeing as how her brothers had come to ask him why Nate had broken up with their sister meant that she obviously hadn't told them much. Or anything at all. The eldest member of Connect Three didn't want her to get in trouble. Or Nate. So he did the only thing that he could. Jason shrugged.

Unfortunately, Justin and Max weren't buying it.

Jason sighed, giving up. "I don't know. You'll have to ask Alex."

Justin and Max nodded.

"We'll ask her later. We're leaving." Max said and Jason smiled.

"Are you guys going to Disneyland? It's really fun! I haven't been there in forever! Can you guys bring me back a pair of those super cool Mickey Mouse ears? Oh! And a picture of Goofy! He's my favorite! I like Tigger, too. He's awesome. Like that song he sings. _The Most Wonderful Thing About Tiggers_! '_The most wonderful thing about Tiggers. Is Tiggers are wonderful things! Their tops are made out of rubber! Their bottoms are made out of springs! Their_..." Jason was cut off from singing that oh so catchy Tigger song, though. Thank goodness.

"No. We're moving back to New York. We're here to say goodbye. Alex didn't want to come, though." Justin said, shrugging indifferently.

Jason's smile faded.

"Y-You're moving back to New York? But...who will take care of your restaurant?" Jason asked frantically.

"It'll be taken care of. Our parents are getting divorced, though. Everything's going to be screwed up for awhile. Alex is going to have the worst time out of all of us. Seeing her ex-boyfriend on TV, in magazines, hearing him on the radio...it's killing her. It doesn't help that her room is right across from his, but she's hardly left her room. She'll have to in New York. Her bedroom isn't connected to a bathroom in New York." Max said, smiling at the oldest of the Gray offspring.

Jason's head was spinning.

"Oh. Well, goodbye, then." Jason stuttered, thoughts swirling around his head.

They exchanged email addresses, but not phone numbers. Jason didn't use his cell phone that much. Mostly because he kept losing it.

Justin and Max left when their father started honking the car horn from the end of their driveway. Jason was halfway to the living room before the front door had even closed.

xXx

"Shane! Shane!" Jason called, running into the living room.

The raven haired teenage male didn't even look up.

"Shane, I've got something important to tell you." The hazel eyed male said, stopping in front of his younger brother.

Shane sighed, depressed and annoyed at his brother for interrupting his sulking. "Jason! I don't care if another stupid bird was in your stupid birdhouse!" He still didn't look up.

Jason shook his head, his straightened bangs swinging with the motion.

"That's not what I wanted to tell you! And my bird house is _not_ stupid! Although, another bird _was_ in my birdhouse...but that's not what I wanted to tell you! I wanted to tell you that Alex's family is moving back to New York! And that's not all! Her parent's are getting a divorce!" Jason said.

_Now_ Shane was paying attention.

The dark eyed teenager flew to his feet as if he had just been electrocuted. Jason stumbled backward as Shane jumped to his feet.

"What the hell?" Shane exclaimed, rummaging under the cushions. He pulled Jason's iPhone from under the cushion. He tossed it to Jason. It began vibrating on it's owner's palm.

Shane tossed head, successfully shaking his bangs out of his eyes. "Okay, now, what the hell were you saying about Alex?" The middle child of the Gray family asked.

Jason's head jerked up, no longer paying attention to his phone or the alert that he had a full inbox.

"Alex's parents are getting divorced and they are moving back to New York." Jason explained for what felt like the billionth time.

Shane ran toward the front door, Jason on his heels. "They already left." Jason told him.

Shane stopped abruptly, but force of motion and all that science-y junk made him slide, the rug under his feet causing him to trip. The middle child of the Gray family grabbed at anything to stop himself from falling. That 'anything' just so ended up being Jason's bandanna around his neck. Shane fell and pulled Jason down on top of him.

"We have to tell Nate." Shane gasped, the breath knocked out of him due to his older brother falling on top of him.

Once he got his breath back and regained his bearings, the rockstar pushed Jason off of him and ran up the stairs and dashed to Nate's room. The co-lead singer jerked the doorknob and pushed, but slammed into the door, effectively smacking his face and forehead into the solid oak door. Shane was seeing stars and could feel a bump forming on his forehead where he had smashed his head into the door.

"Nate! Open up this door right now!" Shane yelled, pounding his fists on the door, the anger induced from the pain he had endured within the last three minutes filling every cell in his body.

By that time, Jason had joined him.

"No! Go away!" Nate replied, his scratchy and hoarse voice muffled from the door.

Shane was shocked. Nate sounded like a little boy. He was acting like a little boy, too. Locked up in his room, not coming out, not answering his brothers...it seemed like their little brother needed an intervention. And Shane couldn't wait to give it to him.

"Okay, Nate, I think it's time I bring you back to this little reality that I like to call '_Your Life_'. Like the title? No? Well, too bad. You don't have to like it, you just have to live with it." Shane said sarcastically, anger heating his body and coloring his words.

"Let's see here...where should I begin?...Oh, I know! Number one: if you're going to hate anyone, hate me because I _forced_ Alex to suck me off. She tried to get away, but I shoved my dick down her throat. Number two: she loves you. Even when you flipped out over a little lip gloss on your lips and when you went crazy on her for practically being orally raped by your own _brother_, she _still_ loved you. Number three: she's moving back to New York _right now_ and you aren't there with her and her family. Number four: her parents just got divorced and you aren't there to comfort her. And yet you claim that you love her? Yep, if I were you, I'd lock myself in my room, too. Cause your reality is a whole lot worse than your dream world." Shane said.

It was quiet on the other side of the door.

The silence only added more fuel to Shane's fire and he scoffed. "Whatever, dude, but I'm just going to say one more thing. _I'm _the one who fucked up your relationship with Alex, but _you're _the one who's damning whatever scraps you could have saved of your relationship to hell by not trying to get her back." Shane went to his room all the way on the other side of the house.

After he left, Nate opened the door to his room and poked his head out. His light chocolate brown curls were flat and disheveled and hang around his pale face in disarray. Nate's nose was red and the bottom of his nose was rubbed raw from blowing his nose too much with cheap tissues. The cocoa-colored orbs of the youngest member of the band had red, bloodshot eyes which were on the verge of tears.

"Jason," Nate rasped, "What the hell have I done?" He fell to his knees and sat on his ankles.

Nate made fists with his hands and pushed them into his eyes, but the tears still came. Jason crouched on the floor beside his youngest brother and put his arms around Nate's shoulders. Nate buried his head into his oldest brother's chest. Jason wrapped his arms around Nate in an awkward hug. For now, Nate needed someone to hold onto him. The oldest Gray child hoped someone was holding Alex and comforting her.

xXx

"Leave me alone! I don't want to talk about it!" Alex snapped.

Justin crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at his younger, and only, sister.

"Why won't you tell us, Alex? Did Nate hurt you?" Max asked, his body mirroring his older, and only, brother's.

Alex glared at them.

"One day, I'll tell you, but not today. Tomorrow's not looking good either. I just want to be left alone, okay?" Alex asked, slipping a fake smile on her face. Justin nodded and Max, reluctantly, followed en suit. Alex put her iPod earbuds back in her ears and began mouthing the words and bopping her head to _Cryin'_ by _Aerosmith_.

xXx

Nate paced the living room floor, trying to get a hold of an airline, but all of the lines were busy. Apparently, lots of pop star boyfriends were trying to win back their normal, but out of this world, girlfriends this week. Jason was watching Hot Tunes TV. Nate threw his BlackBerry onto the couch and groaned as he collapsed on the armchair. Jason picked up the phone and sat it on the coffee table. Nate was trying to find a way to get on a plane to New York, but he hadn't been successful thus far. Hence, the groaning, frustration and expensive cell phone throwing.

The anchor woman from Hot Tunes TV said his name and Nate's chocolate brown eyes snapped to the TV screen.

"We have an exclusive update on the hot, on the charts and physically, all-brother band, Connect 3! Nate Gray, back up guitarist and co-lead singer, and the youngest of the Gray brood, has canceled all public appearances until further notice. Is there a rivalry between the irresistible and indestructible threesome? Will they make it through the fight? We have exclusive information that Nate Gray has recently experienced some heartache over a girl. Who is this girl tearing out the heart of the youngest, and cutest, member of Connect 3 and ripping it to shreds? Will the brothers ever play again? We'll keep you updated. Remember, you heard it first from Hot Tunes TV!" The anchorwoman said before Jason shut off the TV.

"Way to dramatize it and take it completely out of proportion." Nate muttered sarcastically, rubbing his temples.

Jason set down the remote to the TV and turned to face his youngest brother. "I know how to get you to New York." He said, abruptly.

Nate snapped his head up and stared at his oldest brother and demanded, "How?"

"You leave that to me. Just go pack a bag with some clothes. Pack a disguise, too. Maybe your old Superman costume. I once saw a man dressed as Batman on the subway in New York. He told me that the Batmobile had broken down. Then he asked me to start recycling because Aquaman can't save all the sea creatures alone and-" Jason was cut off mid-rant.

"Thanks, Jase, but I'm going to dress like a regular teenage boy. Are you sure you got this?" Nate asked apprehensively. He was well within his rights to be unsure! Jason could be renting the Rescue Heroes jet for all he knew!

Jason nodded. "As sure as my name is Jason Thomas Gray." He replied.

Nate rolled his eyes. "Jason, your middle name is Alexander, not Thomas." He corrected gently. Nate had learned a long time ago to be patient with his oldest brother.

Jason cocked his head to the side and scratched it, narrowing his eyes in confusion. "Are you sure?" The hazel eyed teen asked and Nate nodded. Jason wandered into the kitchen, muttering, "Alexander? I could've sworn it was Thomas...who in their right mind would pick Alexander as their kid's middle name?"

Nate grabbed his cell phone off the coffee table, just in case he ended up on a plane to Alaska...hmmm, they hadn't performed there yet...who knows, the polar bears could be huge fans!

xXx

Alex went into her room in New York. She wouldn't be living here anymore. Alex would be on the other side of the country. Living next door to the cookie cutter pop star brothers. Connect Three. Not only did she have to live next door to them, she would see and hear her ex-boyfriend all the time. Alex flopped on her bed, crying. Her cellphone started to play _What I Meant To Say_ by _Daughtry_. She looked at the Caller ID. _Dean_.

Alex hesitated before answering it. Then, curiosity got the better of her. She clicked the '_talk_' button. "Hello?" She asked, nervous.

"Hey, Alex? It's Dean." Her ex-ex-boyfriend said.

Alex felt the anger of his unfaithfulness surge back into her. "Yeah, I know. My phone has this amazing feature called 'Caller ID'. Have you ever heard of it?" She asked sarcastically, knowing she was being mean.

Dean sighed. "I didn't call to fight with you, Alex. I called to say that I left Gigi. Ever since I left I haven't been able to get you off my mind. Whenever I'm alone, I remember you crying when you found out I cheated on you. And I started crying. Alex, I don't care if we don't get back together. I just want to say I'm sorry. In person." Dean said, his voice cracking with emotion.

Alex sighed. "Okay. Come by the sub station tomorrow afternoon."

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." Dean replied.

"Yeah, okay, bye."

"Bye, Alex." Dean hung up.

Alex shut off her phone and sat it on her dresser. She didn't want to admit it, but she was actually happy that Dean was coming over. She needed an old friend. He would hold her and tell her everything was okay. She needed to be held.

xXx

Nate was in a helicopter, on his way to New York. He would get to New York by this afternoon. Just yesterday, Jason had gotten him a ride to the Big Apple. Now, Nate was well on his way back to Alex. Jason had even given him the directions to Alex's family's sub shop. The helicopter would land in Central Park. Not the best way to prove he was a normal teenage boy, but whatever. A guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do. He _had_ to get Alex back. Nate's very well-being depended on it.

xXx

Alex decided to dress up a little today. After all, she was going to tell Dean that she couldn't date him, that she was moving to California and her parents were getting divorced. She thought it'd be wrong to lead him on when he was already emotional. Although, when Dean cheated on Alex with Gigi, nobody had given _Alex_ a break. Well, she was a nice person, she gave everybody a second chance. Unfortunately for Nate, he had his chance, more like chances, and Alex was done with him for good.

It was after noon and Alex had already brought six suitcases and several boxes into the sub station. Tomorrow morning, she and her mother were flying back to California. She sat at a booth and looked around the sub station. It was a part of her home. It was her job. And she was leaving it. Along with her school, Harper, Dean, Justin, Max and her dad. She was leaving her home, her _life_, behind. Alex began to cry. The welcome bell above the door rang as the door opened. Alex saw someone sit in the booth across the table from her. She wiped the tears away.

"Dean." She whispered, more tears spilling from her eyes.

Dean smiled at her, showing his shiny white teeth. Alex noticed something. Dean and Nate both had brown hair and brown eyes, only Dean's brown eyes had flecks of green in them. And she didn't like Dean as much as she liked Nate, for some reason. Alex tried to smile at him, but couldn't.

"Where've you been, Alex?" Dean asked gruffly, not sounding at all sincere like he did when he called her yesterday.

Alex stared at him in shock. Dean was here to apologize to her, right? He wasn't supposed to talk to her like this.

"Excuse me? Where've _you_ been?" She asked, anger quickly replacing her sadness.

Dean glared at her. "_Please_, Alex. I've heard stories. Rumor is that you've been cheating on me." Dean hissed. Alex's eyes widened in surprise. "Don't play dumb. And you claimed that you'd save yourself for me." He crudely laughed.

Alex narrowed her eyes at him. "Listen, Dean, I know you're not that bright, but try to listen to me. _You_ cheated on _me_. _Not_ the other way around. And I'm _not_ dating you. And I thought you came here to apologize." Alex accused.

Dean stood up and grabbed her by her shoulders. Alex yelped as he pulled her to her feet and out of the booth.

"Nobody has _ever_ cheated on me. You don't leave _me_. _I_ leave _you_." Dean growled under his breath, his fingers pressing into Alex's arms, bruising her skin.

Alex whimpered and Dean sneered at her. "I'd be afraid if I were you." He hissed, his eyes alight with malice. Alex struggled, but to no avail. Dean held her tight. She squeezed her eyes shut as his face loomed closer to hers.

All of a sudden, the bell above the door chimed merrily, mocking Alex, but only for a second. A blur of teal, black and brown streaked by her and tackled Dean to the ground. Alex blinked and saw two boys fighting on the sub station floor. The random boy was beating Dean. Personally, Alex was rooting for Random Boy.

"Not cheating on me, huh, Alex? Then who the hell is _this_ asshole?" Dean grunted amid the punches.

He shoved Random Boy off and started nailing the boy in the abs. Random Boy groaned as the air was knocked out of him. He sank to his knees. Alex dashed toward him, but Dean caught her around the waist. She shrieked as Dean held her wrists in one hand. He slapped her and her head snapped to the side. She flinched when Dean sank his teeth into her neck, sucking on the skin there. Then, Dean was ripped away from Alex and fell to the floor. Alex opened her eyes to face her savior, Random Boy...but he wasn't random. In fact, he looked a little familiar...

"Alex," The sort-of-familiar-Random-Boy panted. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Alex's eyes widened and she gasped. She knew that voice!

"Nate." She breathed, disbelievingly.

He nodded and pulled off the Aviator sunglasses and the straight brown hair wig and black hat. He held out his arms, as if to hug her, just like that day she accused him of cheating on her with Hannah Montana. Alex didn't hesitate this time. She ran into his arms, sobbing into his chest, soaking his teal shirt with her tears. He rubbed her back, his lips kissing the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry." She cried, her whole body shaking. "I l-love you, Nate. I really, really do." She hiccuped.

"Shh, shh, shhh. I'm here. No one will hurt you. I love you, Alex." He murmured into her green apple scented hair. She snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I'll never let you go." He whispered.

Nate picked up Alex and carried her bridal style to a booth. He sat down and set her on his lap. The good boy in him wanted to wipe away her tears and soothe her. The bad boy in him wanted to press her down on his unaroused cock and grind her hips against his to make him hard. However, Alex needed him, so he held her, not knowing that it was the one thing that she wanted and needed the most.

"I wish you could come back to California. I wish we were still together." Nate mumbled, burrowing his face into the crook of her neck and shoulder, a ball of cotton in his mouth making his tongue dry and difficult for him to talk.

Alex turned around in his lap to face him. Nate's blood surged through his body and to a certain part of him that was quickly getting hard. The brunette teenage girl cocked her head and stared into Nate's brown eyes. She had been wrong, they weren't like Dean's at all.

"Wait..." Alex said, shaking her head. She studied Nate's face. "What are you talking about? I _am_ coming back to California. My parents are getting divorced, but mom and I are moving back to California, for good. Right next door to you." She informed him.

Nate beamed at her and hugged her close. When he let go, Alex pouted.

"What? No kiss?" She stuck out her lower lip and made it quiver, looking like a sad little girl.

Nate blushed.

"I -uh- thought you...wouldn't want me to kiss you. Not after what I did to you." He stammered, looking away from her in, ducking his head in shame.

Alex cupped his cheek in her hand. He leaned into her hand and rubbed his cheek against her cool palm. She moved her hand down and gently, yet firmly, grasped his chin and turned his head to face her. He looked into her familiar chocolate eyes.

"Nate, I love you." She said seriously.

Nate smiled and opened his mouth to speak, but Alex covered it with her own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, but it wasn't close enough. She wiggled her hips more to move closer to him. It did nothing to help Nate's not-so-little problem downstairs. He moaned into the kiss as Alex sat down right on top of his crotch. Alex realized this and smirked against Nate's lips. She grinded her hips into his. Nate groaned and tried to get comfortable in his bootcut Abercrombie jeans. Thank God he wasn't wearing his skinny jeans or else he would be in big trouble. Boy, would that suck. He was so absorbed in his thoughts, he hadn't realized that Alex was slowly lifting up his shirt. He broke off the kiss and grabbed her hands, which were on the hem of his shirt.

"Wha-what are you -_ah!_- doing?" He panted, breathing heavily.

Alex smirked and grinded her hips into his and Nate shut his eyes, trying to gain control of his hormones. Playing twenty songs without stopping would have been easier. He opened his eyes and leaned forward, connecting his forehead with Alex's. The youngest member of Connect 3 looked into her eyes.

"What were you planning on doing?" Nate whispered, his voice husky.

Alex smirked and licked her lips. "Nothing. I just wanted to look." She said innocently, batting her thick, long black eyelashes at the teenage rockstar.

Nate raised his eyebrows at her.

"Okay, fine you caught me. I wanted to look...and touch." She amended.

Nate still looked at her, waiting for more.

"Okay! I confess! I wanted to...I don't know, but I want you hard." She made her point by rising up and sitting back down on the teenage male's lap and began thrusting her hips into his. Nate's eyes fluttered shut again. Alex kept grinding into his hips. He let go of her hands and grabbed her hips, slowing her thrusts. He tightened his grip and her thrusts slowed to a complete stop.

"Al-Alex, stop. We can make out. That's all." He said, sternly.

Alex pouted, but once she realized how iron-strong Nate's resolve was, she nodded. The brunette girl got off his lap, prying a hand off of her hip and clasping it in her own and intertwined their fingers before she pulled him to his feet. Alex led him upstairs to her room and left the door wide open. Once inside her room, she leaned into the other male and began to kiss him deeply, shivering everytime Nate let out a little whimper into her mouth.

"Where are your parents?" Nate asked between long kisses.

"Finalizing the divorce. Justin and Max are hanging out with friends. We have the whole house to ourselves." Alex wiggled her carefully plucked eyebrows suggestively. "Are you sure you just want to make out?" The young woman asked, twisting one of the curls at the nape of his neck between her pale fingers.

Nate nodded, tilting his head back and giving into the shiver-inducing sensation. Alex spun away from him, but he wrapped his arms around her waist, clasping his hands around her middle and locked her in his grasp. The famous teenager pulled her back against his chest and rested his bony chin on her shoulder, digging his chin into her skin. He wasn't doing it on purpose or to hurt her, though.

"Alex, I don't want to do something we'll both regret. One thing could lead to another and we could get carried away. You could get pregnant. And I don't want that until we're together for a long time. And married. I'm sixteen, but you're only fifteen."

Alex scoffed, turning her head away from him and sticking her nose in the air. She still couldn't escape his hold so it was the best she could do under the circumstances, even though it made her look like an immature three year old.

"Come on, it's not that bad. When we are both ready, we'll have sex, but not now because I'm sure as hell not ready and I _know_ you aren't ready." He took a deep breath and exhaled, his warm, moist breath rushing past Alex's ear and neck, making her shiver. After a few minutes of silence, Alex realized this wasn't an argument she was going to win, especially when she knew Nate was right.

"I know," She whispered sadly before slowly turning the frown into a smile. "But we can still make out, right?" She asked.

Nate returned the smile and nodded before pulling her hair away from her neck. He started kissing and sucking on her pale, unblemished neck, leaving a mark. She moaned as he rubbed her side with his left hand and her upper thigh with his right hand. Alex was getting weak in the knees. Nate led her to her bed. She lied down and he lied on top of her, pushing her deeper into the mattress. His right leg was between her legs and he supported his upper body weight with his left elbow. He ran his fingers through Alex's hair with his right hand. Alex smiled into this kiss. Making out was not as bad as she had previously thought.

xXx

Dean groaned and sat up. He ached all over and bruises were forming on his skin already. He rubbed his arms and head, scowling. He froze. _Was that a moan?_ Dean thought, looking around. He heard it again. _Yep. That's definitely somebody_ _moaning_. He realized that Alex and the boy who had attacked him were gone. He stood up, trying to figure out where the moans were coming from. A minute later, he found out. _Upstairs. _Dean slowly crept up the metal staircase.

He paused outside of Alex's room door. She was really stupid. She had left her room door wide open! Well, her stupidity paid off...for him, that is. Dean peeked into the room and saw Alex and the dumbass that had beaten him up making out on her bed. Wait...that kid looked a lot like...NATE GRAY! _Oh, God!_ Apparently, Alex _had_ been cheating on Dean. And Nate Gray didn't want the media to know he was dating some fan. Probably for Alex's safety, so she wouldn't be killed by all the teenage girls that loved Nate. Well, Dean had the perfect way to get revenge. He spotted the digital camera right next to the door on a dresser. Revenge was sweet! He picked up the camera and turned it on and shut off the flash. He zoomed in on Nate and Alex and snapped a picture. The couple were so busy, they didn't hear the shutter click. He zoomed out and got a full-body shot. He shut off the camera and took out the memory card and left the camera on the dresser. He quickly left. He had a few calls to make.

xXx

"Alex! We're home! And we brought ice cream!" Jerry Russo yelled, walking into the sub station. Alex pushed Nate off of her. She shoved him a bit too hard as he fell off the bed.

"Oh, my god! They're back!" She hissed, frantically. She fixed her hair and wiped off her lip gloss as Nate got off the floor and smoothed out the wrinkles in his shirt. Alex wiped the lip gloss off of Nate's lips and neck and cheeks. He messed his hair up more, somehow making it look as it usually did, and fixing his shirt.

"What are we going to tell them?" She groaned.

"Alex, sweetie? Are you okay? Did you hear me? I said, we're home and we brought ice cream. Your favorite, Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough in a waffle cone." Her dad called from the first floor before making his way up the stairs.

"Follow me!" The brunette hissed as she grabbed the boy's hand and yanked him out of her room and into the hallway, causing Nate to trip as Alex tugged him after her.

"And that's Max's room. I wouldn't go in there if I were you...it's horrible!" Alex said, sounding like a tour guide. Nate stopped stumbling over his own two feet just as Jerry Russo appeared on the landing.

"Nate? I thought you and Alex broke up. What, did she sneak you on the plane?" He asked, laughing.

Nate shook his head. "No, sir. I realized that breaking up with Alex was the biggest mistake of my life. So I got on a helicopter and flew here to tell her that." Nate said.

Jerry Russo nodded, crossing his arms. "So...what have you two been doing?" He inquired, narrowing his eyes at his innocent little girl and her 'bad boy' boyfriend.

"Nothing, daddy." Alex lied. "Just giving Nate a tour. So...what did you say about ice cream?" She asked, batting her long and thick black eyelashes at her father, playing up the part as Daddy's Princess.

The sub shop owner smiled at his only daughter. "We got you ice cream, but nothing for Nate. We didn't know he'd be here." Jerry said, almost sounding apologetic.

Nate shrugged, indifferent on whether he got ice cream or not. "Thanks, Mr. Russo, but ice cream is no big deal...not when I just got Alex back." He said, sharing a smile with Alex.

"Oh? That's too bad. I was going to share with you." She pouted and he laughed.

"Well, if you two don't get your butts down there, there won't be anything left but Rocky Road soup." Jerry warned, a teasing glint in his brown eyes.

"Yikes! Come on, Nate!" Alex exclaimed.

She grabbed Nate's hand and pulled him after her down the stairs and into the sub station. The only female offspring of the Russo family took the already dripping cone out of the bowl her mother had put it in. She and Nate licked it, trying to capture all of the melting ice cream with their tongues and shared the cone. Nate was so sweet -and sticky- that Alex couldn't stop smiling. They may have their smooth and bumpy roads, but just like the dessert they shared, the end would be just as sweet and satisfying as the first lick.

xXx

Alex insisted that Nate sleep on the futon in her room. Her parents disagreed at first, but agreed when she said she didn't want to pay the chiropractor Nate would need after spending the night on the couch. Nate protested, but it wasn't worth his breath. They insisted he slept comfortably and bade them goodnight. Alex and Nate walked upstairs to her room. While Nate used the shower and brushed his teeth, Alex got ready for bed. She put on her sea mud mask, her wet hair in a towel and wearing short shorts and a Cami to bed. She rushed into the bathroom as soon as Nate stepped out, taking off the mask before he could see it. She returned to her room after she had washed it off her face and brushed her teeth. She kissed Nate goodnight and they both fell asleep.

xXx

The next day, a moving company was coming to move Alex and Theresa's stuff to California. They didn't want to have to find everything at the airport, so all Alex brought was a messenger bag with one of her favorite books, _Cross My_ _Heart And Hope To Spy_ by _Ally Carter_. She also had her iPod, her cell phone, her laptop and a notebook and pen, just because she brought a pen and paper wherever she went. Nate had actually sold their tickets and bought them first class tickets. The seats were all together, too. Alex had already verbally claimed the seat by the window and Nate had called dibs on the seat next to her, leaving her mother sitting in the seat next to the aisle. The good part was that it was first class, so nobody would be lurching down the aisle on their way to the bathroom and end up on your lap and spew every nasty meal of airport food all over you. So the trip was going to be pretty relaxing. The hard part was saying goodbye to her brothers and father.

Alex hugged and kissed Max. "Don't prank Justin without me, okay?" She asked, smiling sadly. Max nodded, trying to act all tough and not cry. He was succeeding very well for a boy his age. "Well...if you're gonna prank him...make me proud." She whispered.

"Don't worry, Alex. I learned from the best!" Max assured her.

"I love you Maxi!" She said, tears forming in her eyes.

Max patted her back awkwardly and then gently pushed her toward Justin. He wasn't good around tears. They always made him want to cry, too. Justin hugged Alex and she breathed in his lavender scented clothes and pulled away from her brother's arms as a thought smacked her frontal lobe.

"Dad...do you even know how to wash clothes?" Alex asked, her stomach sinking when Jerry turned red and shook his head.

Alex and the rest of her family sighed while Nate stifled a laugh with his hand and tried to look innocent when his girlfriend shot him a look.

"I know how, but I'll teach you. I'm not gonna do them everyday. Besides, you'll have to learn how eventually." Justin assisted. He kissed Alex's cheek and bade her goodbye.

Then, Jerry took his daughter in his arms and hugged her. "No matter how far away you go, you'll always be my baby girl." Her dad murmured, his tears slipping down his cheek.

Alex began to cry, too. All too soon, the taxi they had called for was outside and the driver was honking the horn. She let go of her dad and said one last goodbye to the male portion of her family. Nate slipped his arm around her waist, leading her out to the taxi as he shouldered her messenger bag and his own duffel bag and her mother's huge purse that was the size of a beach bag. Theresa said goodbye to her sons and ex-husband before following her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend into the taxi. As soon as the door was shut, they were off to the airport.

xXx

Theresa had fallen asleep only twenty minutes into the flight. Alex was listening to _Appreciate_ on her iPod. Nate, whom had been reading _Cross My Heart And Hope To Spy_, leaned over to see what she was listening to. He laughed when he read the words scrolling across her iPod's screen.

"_Appreciate_? Why are you listening to that?" He asked, finding it funny and touching his heart at the same time.

"Because I _love_ this song. It's one of my favorites. That and _Wrong Again_ and _Time For Me To Fly_ and _Please Be_ _Mine_. Oh! And _Don't Walk Away_!" Alex answered.

Nate rolled his eyes chocolate brown eyes at his girlfriend. "It's so old, though." He practically whined. "Why don't you listen to the new stuff? Don't you like it?" He asked, worried about his band's so-called success.

Alex smiled sweetly at the anxiety on her passionate and sensitive boyfriend's face. "I _do_ like the new stuff, but I'm into your old stuff right now. I go through musical phases." She explained, choosing to ignore her boyfriend when Nate sighed. "So, what are you into right now?" She asked, looking out the window. Nate smiled, but Alex didn't catch it. He leaned over the armrest between them.

"You." He whispered into her ear, making her shiver. He kissed her by her ear, on the underside of her jawbone. He bit down and sucked on the skin, making a mark. Alex giggled. It tickled and tingled when he did that and her stomach boiled and churned at the sensation. When he finally felt satisfied at the throbbing red lovebite, Nate sat back. He placed his left hand on her right knee and stroked her jean clad knee with his thumb.

"Do you remember the day you thought I was cheating on you with Hannah?" He asked.

He felt Alex tense under his touch. "Yes." She answered through clenched teeth, looking out the window with hardened eyes, determined to put this conversation to a stop as soon as possible.

"Well, I had just gone out shopping that day. With the never ending drama, I forgot all about what I had bought that day." He pulled out two small boxes from his jacket pocket. He placed them on Alex's lap.

The New Yorker tore her eyes away from the window and looked at the two white boxes on her lap. One was tied with a silk silver ribbon and the other was tied with a silk purple ribbon. She opened the bigger box first; the one with the purple ribbon. She untied the ribbon and pulled off the lid of the box and pushed away the tissue paper. She gasped, her brown eyes widening.

In the box was a plain silver locket. On the front was the initials '_N.J_' She opened the locket and read on the inside of the heart on the left, '_To Alex Margarita Russo_'. On the right was a picture of Nate. She felt tears slip down her cheeks. Nate clasped it around her neck. Alex touched the heart locket that fell perfectly in the dip of her collarbone and smiled at Nate.

"Open the other one." He encouraged her eagerly.

She smiled at him and took the silver ribbon off the smaller box. Alex took off the lid and revealed a ring box. She pulled it out and opened the lid and promptly dropped the box. It fell on her lap and snapped shut.

"Alex? What's wrong?" Nate asked, staring at her, worried.

Alex began to cry and Nate panicked as he spotted his girlfriend's tears. What was wrong? What had he done _this_ time? All he had given her was a purity ring, he thought she would appreciate it's meaning and his secret promise to stay true to her and only her. He rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her.

"Alex...what did I do wrong?" He grabbed her left hand in both of his hands and stared pleadingly into her brown eyes. He didn't get a response until Alex's sobs had subsided.

"You gave me a purity ring even though I'm not pure! Isn't that a sin? Maybe not in your religion, but it is in mine." Alex paused. _Uh...is it wrong to wear a purity ring without being pure myself? And what about other things like that...I_ am _technically a virgin...right_? Nate pulled Alex away from her thoughts.

"Alex, you were orally raped. You were _robbed_ of your purity. So, _technically_, you are still a virgin." Alex sighed in relief until Nate flashed her a mischievous smirk. "For now." He whispered. Alex shuddered in anticipation.

xXx

Nate slipped on a hoodie and put on a Yankees baseball cap over his curly hair. He put on regular shades and loosened his belt, letting his jeans sag about an inch down his backside before tightening his belt again. The youngest Gray son put Alex's messenger bag on his shoulder and carried his duffel bag while Theresa carried her own purse. Nate and Alex walked into the airport, holding hands, Theresa trailing after them. Suddenly, white flashbulbs went off. At first, Alex was confused, but Nate groaned as he immediately recognized the flashbulbs. People were snapping pictures of Nate and Alex, whom continued to hold hands as their exit was blocked by various photographers and reporters. A particularly bold reporter hurried to get to them first.

"Who is this mystery girl? What's your name? How long have you two been dating?" The man demanded, shoving a microphone in Nate's face.

Nate sighed and let go of Alex's hand and took off the sunglasses, but kept his Penn State hoodie on. He also tightened his belt and adjusted his hat so he could see better. After he was situated, he grabbed Alex's hand again.

"How did you know?" He questioned in exasperation, staring down the paparazzi, fans and tourists. Theresa Russo came up behind them and put an arm around each of them. A reporter left and returned a few minutes later. He tossed Nate a magazine. Hot Tunes Zine. And Hannah Montana was on the cover. He glared at them. "Hannah told? Why did you give me a magazine with my dumb blonde ex-girlfriend on the cover?" He asked.

"Go to page twelve and find out." A reporter sneered smugly as Nate flipped to page twelve.

Two pictures took up the entire page. One zoomed in on him and Alex making out and the other was of a full body picture of their monster make out that had taken place on Alex's bed in her room at her father's sub station. Alex gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth. Well, that face was attractive! Many photographers and just regular people took pictures of her reaction. Nate stepped in front of her as she blushed and tried to cover her own face with her hands. With Nate in front of her, he acted as a shield for his girlfriend to hide her embarrassment from the paparazzi.

"I'll hold press conference later and clear everything up. I'll have my manager inform all of you." He said.

The paparazzi didn't quit, though. They followed them through the terminal. Alex was starting to get really annoyed. That's when she heard crying. She stopped, but since Nate continued to walk at a brisk pace, she yelped out loud as her arm popped in it's socket as she was yanked after him.

"What?" He snapped.

Alex gave him a Look. Bad move. The cameras caught a couple of pictures of it.

"Who's crying?" She asked, ignoring Nate and looking around.

The famous teenage popstar followed her, sighing, but trailing after her as she searched for the source of crying. Alex found a young boy sitting on a chair with a red backpack on the chair next to him. Alex crouched down in front of the little boy.

"Hey, sweetie, what's your name?" She asked the little boy with wavy brown hair.

The boy looked up at her with watery blue eyes. "I'm Marshall." He said in a small, tear-filled voice.

"Hey, Marshall. I'm Alex and this is my good friend, Nate." She introduced the two. "Where is your mommy and daddy?" She questioned.

Before she knew it, Marshall was back to crying again. "I don't know!" The small boy wailed. "Mommy took me here and told me to look nice and maybe somebody would like me and take me home." He said.

Alex felt her throat close up at the thought of how heartless a mother would have to be to tell her own innocent, little boy such a thing. Alex looked around. "Wait...so your mommy and daddy aren't coming back?" She struggled to form words.

Marshall nodded. "I don't have a daddy and Mommy told me that she never wanted to see me again."

Alex looked up to her own mother with tears in her big brown eyes, her eyes pleading for her mother to help her help the young child.

"Come on, Marshall. We're gonna help you, okay?" Theresa asked, holding out her hand to the young boy. Marshall took it and grabbed his backpack. Alex and Nate blocked him from the view of the paparazzi. Unfortunately, that meant that they continued to be blinded by the cameras. Alex longed for her old, boring life.

_**KPKPKP**_

_Okay, I don't know how much longer this will be. Not a lot of people are reviewing, those who are reviewing are doing fantastic, but I would like some feedback. Let me know what you would like to happen!And another thing, February 20th is my birthday!_

**Chapter Eight:** Don't Walk Away

**Summary:** "No!" Alex laughed, pushing his muscular chest lightly. He chuckled lowly and kissed her. She kissed him back. A few minutes later, he pulled her on top of him and kept her there by resting his hands on her waist. She smiled into the kiss as Nate stroked her ticklish spot with his thumb. At first, he seemed confused as to why she was laughing, but when he figured it out, he tickled her so much that she couldn't laugh and kiss at the same time. So she just laughed.


	8. Chapter Eight: Don't Walk Away

**Summary**: _Alex's parents are offered the chance to make their little sandwich shop into a franchise. The company who want to franchise them is in California. Suddenly, Alex's boring summer turns into an adventure! What famous three boys are living next door? CONNECT THREE? NO WAY! Alex falls hard for Nate Gray and Nate is crushing on Alex. What happens when certain people, like Hannah Montana and fate, try to tear them apart? Will Alex go home heartbroken? Will she get her first kiss? Will she lose her virginity? If Nate Gray has anything to do with it, she will_!_ Oh, they aren't_ _wizards_!

**Rating**: _M_

**Author**: UtterlyRandom

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own the plot and a few characters, that's all._

**Chapter Name**: Don't Walk Away

_**KPKPKP**_

Alex sighed and collapsed on the couch. Nate crashed next to her, making her bounce. "I'm so worried, Nate." Alex said.

Nate rubbed her leg reassuringly. "I know, I am, too. Where did they get that picture, anyway?" Nate groaned as Alex blinked.

"I was talking about Marshall." Nate flashed her a Look, but Alex continued. "I can't believe they are keeping him at the foster care facility for a week! Although, if nobody claims him, my mom is going to take him in."

"Wait, doesn't it take forever for someone to get a license to become a foster parent?" Nate asked.

"Usually, yes, but that foster care center has way too many kids at the moment and mom offered to take him, so they are going to give her her license faster than everyone else, since she specified that she wanted Marshall and since Marshall is so attached to mom, anyway. I still feel bad, though. Marshall was crying when we left him, but we promised to visit him everyday." Alex said.

"Yeah..." Nate started to laugh. "You're never going to be an only child, are you?" Alex started laughing, too. "Still...I don't mind that people know that we're dating...it's just...why'd the picture have to be of us making out on your bed at your house?" Nate practically whined.

"Yeah. I want to know how they got that picture, anyway."

"Wait...who took the picture?" Nate questioned, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration.

Alex gasped. "Dean! We left Dean on the floor before we...uh, went upstairs." Nate smirked as his girlfriend blushed. "And when we came back down for ice cream, he was gone!" Alex exclaimed.

Nate's eyes darkened in anger. "I'm going to kill him!"

"No, Nate, you need to calm down." Alex instructed and he took a few deep breaths.

"You know, he and Hannah Montana would make a good...horrible couple." He smiled at her.

Alex switched her position so that they were no longer head to feet and now their heads were side by side on the same side of the couch.

"Nah. That'd just give Dean an even bigger ego. If Dean was dating Hannah he would think he is better than everybody else. More than he already does, if that's even possible." Alex rolled her big brown eyes before continuing, "Anyway, Dean and Hannah would be an evil couple bent on destroying our relationship." She shuddered and Nate wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest.

"Oh? So, does dating me give _you_ a big ego, too?" Nate joked.

"No!" Alex laughed, pushing his muscular chest lightly

Her boyfriend chuckled under his breath and kissed her. She kissed him back. A few minutes later, Nate pulled her on top of him and kept her there by resting his hands on her waist. Alex smiled into the kiss as Nate stroked her ticklish spot with his thumb. At first, he seemed confused as to why she was laughing, but when Nate figured it out, he tickled Alex so much that she couldn't laugh and kiss at the same time. The only daughter of the Russo family just laughed.

xXx

The next day, Theresa drove Alex to Toys R Us to get some toys for Marshall. Alex picked him up a Magnetix set, some LEGOS, a couple of coloring books, a box of crayons and some Hotwheels. Then they went to Sea Port Foster Care. It looked like a cross between a hospital, a jail and a child care center. Alex shuffled closer to her mother. Thank God both of her parents wanted her. The middle child of the family felt a pang of sadness in her chest. She missed her brothers and her father. Alex held her chin high, though. She needed to set a good example for the young boy.

Alex walked over to Marshall and came to a stop in front of the young boy sitting on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed. "Hey, Marshall. I brought you some stuff." Alex said, holding out her shopping bags.

Marshall didn't look up and continued to tug on the hem of his hand-me-down shorts, his eyes trained on his lap.

Alex sat on the bed beside him. "Marshall...what's wrong?" She asked.

He sniffled and Alex looked closer at his face. He was crying silently.

"Marshall! Oh, what's wrong?" She asked, hugging him.

He pushed her off of him, angrily turning away from her and crossing his arms. "The lady said that my mommy may never come back and if she doesn't, _your_ mommy is taking me." Marshall whispered between sobs, sneaking a peek at the teenage girl sitting beside him and letting out a pained wail when Alex nodded. "But I want _my_ mommy!" Marshall screamed at the top of his lungs just as Theresa Russo entered the room.

"Alex, why don't you go wait in the car? I'm going to have a little talk with Marshall." Alex nodded as she caught her mother's eye.

The fifteen year old stood up and patted Marshall's shoulder comfortingly before she left the room the young boy shared with ten other boys. Alex wiped away tears as she pulled out her cell phone and began viewing the contacts as she walked down the hall and out the door of the foster care center. She got into the Mercury Mountaineer her mother had bought. Alex shut the passenger door and called Nate.

"Nate, I don't know what to do, he's so different." Alex whispered softly into her phone.

"Alex, give him a chance. How would _you_ feel if your parents abandoned you?" Nate asked.

"Uh, F.Y.I. Nate, my parents _did_ abandon me. Well, they abandoned each other...but my dad abandoned me!" Alex argued.

"Alex, is this more about you or about Marshall or your parents divorce?" Nate questioned gently, knowing that this was a touchy subject.

"No. Don't be ridiculous, Nate. This is about Marshall! I knew my parents were getting a divorce. It was only a matter of time. However, he didn't know that his mother was just going to leave him one day, out of the blue!"

Nate sighed. "Look, Alex, we'll talk about this when you get home. Come over to my house. Don't bother ringing the bell or knocking or anything. Just let yourself in." He ordered.

"Oh, okay." She replied, running her fingers through her long hair, suddenly put off by his sudden shortness of personality. "Bye."

"Bye." They hung up.

Alex stared at her cell phone as it flashed with Nate's name, number and the length of time the call had lasted until it faded to black. Nate had been hostile lately and she knew nothing good would come from it. With a sigh, Alex slid the phone into her left jean pocket and waited for her mother to return and take her home.

xXx

Alex bounded over to Nate's house and was about to ring the doorbell when she remembered what Nate had said. She opened the door and let herself in.

"Nate?" She called.

When nobody answered her call, the young female explored the living room, kitchen, dining room and den. When she couldn't find anyone on the first floor, she gave up and quickly dashed up the stairs. Alex threw open doors, trying to find Nate's...wait...what was that noise? Alex froze. She heard singing. Believing the singer to be her boyfriend, Alex ran in the direction the singing was coming from.

The curious brunette teenage girl paused outside the door. She could hear the song so much louder now. Alex breath hitched in her throat as she realized where she was. She was outside of Shane's room. That was _Shane_ on the other side of the door singing. Alex vaguely recognized the song.

"_Get another boyfriend  
Backstreet, check it, hey_.

_Let's talk about one baby  
You gotta hear me out  
Do you really wanna be the last to know  
What its all about  
Let's talk about two  
You say he's the essence of your life  
But he'll eat you up from inside slow  
And then he doesn't wanna know_.

_I'm telling you  
He'll eat you up from inside  
And then he doesn't wanna know_.

_Listen, I mean it  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
Just another player  
Playing in the name of love  
I've seen enough  
Now this must come to an end  
Get another boyfriend_.

_Let's talk about what  
He's done, to become your number one  
Or was it all the promises  
Or how he dresses that  
Turns you on  
I've seen it before (Go, Nick!)  
Anymore, 3,2 you're through for sure  
Just go get on with your life  
Stop  
Acting like you've given up_.

_I'm telling you  
Go get on with your life  
Quit acting like you've given up_.

_Listen, I mean it  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
Just another player  
Playing in the name of love  
I've seen enough  
Now this must come to an end  
Get another boyfriend_.

_Get another boyfriend_.

_Stop, hey_.

_Here me out  
You must know  
What its all about  
He's just a player in love  
This must come to an end_  
_Get another boyfriend_.

_Listen, I mean it  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
Just another player  
Playing in the name of love  
I've seen enough  
Now this must come to an end  
Get another boyfriend_.

_Listen, I mean it  
__There's nothing that he's worthy of  
__Just another player  
Playing in the name of love  
I've seen enough  
Now this must come to an end  
Get another boyfriend_.

_Get another boyfriend_."

Alex finally realized that it was an old Backstreet Boys song, _Get Another Boyfriend_. She noticed that the music had stopped, so she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was some shuffling on the other side.

"What do you want?" Shane demanded, opening the door and Alex jumped back in surprise. He froze when he saw Alex. "Alex?" He looked happy, afraid, shocked and angry all at the same time. It was a pretty interesting combination. The female in question nodded.

"Uh, yeah. Nate asked me to come over, but I can't find him." Alex said.

Shane sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, well, he and Jason went to buy you...uh, buy _Nate_ a new guitar." Shane said.

Alex raised her eyebrows, non-verbally testing Shane's answer.

"Okay, okay, they're buying you a present. Nate said he was going to buy you a present to celebrate you two getting back together. Congratulations." Shane said dryly.

Alex sighed. "Shane, if I'm going to be dating Nate, don't you think that we should get along?" Alex queried, running her fingers through her hair.

Shane laughed bitterly. "Oh, yeah. See, I get along with _you_ just fine." Alex blushed. "It's _Nate_ I don't get along with."Shane replied.

When Alex bit her bottom lip and looked away with a dark blush settling on her cheeks, Shane grew hopeful and stepped closer to the younger teenage. "Alex, we connect. You and Nate...let's just say that there is a _language_ barrier." Shane smirked.

Alex placed her hands on her hips. "Oh? And what language is that?" She demanded.

"This one." Shane breathed, gathering her up into his arms.

Before Alex had time to process what was happening, Shane was pressing his lips to her mouth. Alex's eyes fluttered shut. Shane picked her up and carried her to his bed. He lied down on top of her, one hand stroking her waist while his other hand traced her jawline. Alex squirmed. He was tickling her. However, Shane, unlike his brother, stopped tickling her. He wanted to kiss her and continued to do so. Alex pulled back for air, but Shane wasn't done. As soon as she pulled back, Shane's lips moved to her jaw and then her neck. Alex felt a wave of guilt wash over her.

_What the heck am I doing? Alex! Get a grip! This is _not _your boyfriend! _Stop_!_

"Sh-Shane," Alex panted, hating how her voice came out breathless and full of lust.

Shane ignored her.

Alex pushed him away from her body, her hands on his shoulders. "Shane, get off." She said, trying to hide the want...no, the _need_, in her voice. She must not have done a very good job - _Surprise,_ _surprise_. She thought, rolling her eyes - because Shane kept kissing her.

"Shane, please, stop." He didn't move away, but continued to mark her. "Shane! We can't do this! I'm dating Nate." Alex snapped.

Shane finally pulled himself away from the girl below him on his bed. _She looks good in my bed_. Shane thought, subconsciously smiling at the thought. _She belongs here. She belongs with me._

"Yeah, but you're screwing around with me." Shane stated simply and Alex looked away, hurt in her eyes. "God, Alex! Don't you get it? **Nate. Does. Not. Love. You.**" Shane said, slowly and clearly.

Alex's head snapped back towards his and she glared at him, but she didn't declare Shane's words as being false.

"Honestly, he could date any girl in the world, why would he date _you_?" Alex felt tears in her eyes.

"You're just saying that because you're jealous." She whispered, staring him in the eyes and refusing to give in and look away.

Shane held her gaze.

"Maybe. Or maybe I'm trying to save the only girl I've ever fallen in love with from having her heart broken." Shane murmured, running his fingers through her hair.

Alex shivered at his gentle and loving touch. "Y-you love me?"

"Of course I do! Why the hell else would I make out with you at _every_ opportunity?" Alex didn't answer and Shane looked away. "And you must like me, too. Why else would you kiss me back?" Shane studied her face before he pulled her into his arms.

Alex pushed him away. "Shane, no more. I love Nate." Alex said, tears pouring down her face.

Shane brushed them away before he kissed her forehead.

"Okay. Just keep telling yourself that." He said as he let her go.

Alex ran all the way from his room to the living room. She collapsed on the cream colored leather couch, waiting for Nate as tears streamed from her eyes and made tracks down her cheeks. Alex didn't even bother to brush them away. She deserved to cry because Shane was right.

xXx

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Nate asked nervously as he and Jason tried to hide the shopping bags behind their backs. Unfortunately for them, they were two built young men, but they were slim, so the bags kinda showed. A lot.

"You invited me over." She said.

"Oh...I did?" Nate asked, sheepishly scratching the back of his head, his long time habit when he was nervous, surprised, confused...you get the picture.

"Uh huh. You did." Alex smirked and crossed her arms. Oh, how she loved watching Nate squirm. Jason knocked Nate upside the head.

"Oh, sorry Alex. I totally forgot, but I have a way to make it up to you." Nate said.

"Oh, yeah? How?" Alex asked.

Nate dropped the bags behind him and crossed the room to where Alex was still sitting on the couch. Jason snatched all the bags off the floor and dashed upstairs. He tripped halfway up, but picked himself up and continued up the stairs. Nate rolled his eyes at his oldest brother's antics and shook his head as Alex giggled. Nate smiled at her and pressed his lips to hers. Alex wrapped her arms around his neck and then they fell backward onto the couch. Nate tickled Alex during the kiss and she opened up her mouth to laugh. Nate seized the opportunity and slid his tongue into her mouth. Alex gasped quietly in surprise as Nate stroked his tongue against hers. Alex's eyes fluttered shut as Nate pulled her closer.

xXx

"Hey, Jason, have you seen Nate?" Shane asked, leaning against his older brother's door frame.

"_Si, senor_!" Jason said.

Shane rolled his eyes. "Cut the _Espanol_, dude. Where is he?"

"What is es-pan-ol? I was talking in _Spanish_. And you call _me_ dumb!" Jason scoffed.

Shane rolled his eyes again. "Oh, my bad. Anyway...Nate?" He questioned.

"Uh...hello! I'm Jason! Nate's downstairs. Probably making out with Alex on the couch by now." Jason answered.

"Thank you! Later!" Shane darted down the hall, sprinting towards the stairs.

"_Hasta la_ bye bye!" Jason called after him.

xXx

Nate's hands were in the back pockets of Alex's jeans and her fingers were tangled into his curly hair. Footsteps pounded down the stairs, but they didn't disengage. Alex sighed into the kiss, causing Nate's cheeks to blow up like a chipmunk's cheeks. The fifteen year old opened her eyes and pulled away from the kiss and laughed as Nate let out a gush of air, making Alex's hair bounce in the breeze. They laughed. The famous rockstar took one hand out of her pocket and brushed her hair away from her face. They smiled at one another. Alex closed her eyes and rested her head on Nate's chest. Nate ran his fingers through her hair and breathed in the country apple scent wafting from her hair.

Shane entered the room, groaning inwardly when he saw his brother and Alex on the couch looking all lovey-dovey. He decided to ruin the happy moment. "Ah, young love." The couple jumped. "Damn. I should've bet Jason. He thought you two were making out." Shane said.

"We were. Until Alex _had_ to breathe." Nate joked.

"Sorry! How can you hold your breath that long, anyway?" She asked.

"Lungs of a singer, baby. Lungs of a singer." Nate smirked.

Alex pushed his chest and sat up on top of his knees. Nate's hand was still in her back pocket and he was slowly losing circulation in his legs. Alex laughed at his discomfort.

"Okay! You've made your point!" Nate gasped.

Alex got off of her boyfriend and Nate removed his hand from her back pocket and hoisted himself up into a sitting position. He pulled her back to lean into him.

"Bony butt." Nate teased and Alex stuck her tongue out. "Put that away or I'll find another use for it." Nate warned, a twinkle in his milk chocolate eyes. Alex quickly retracted her tongue. "Darn." Alex giggled and Shane rolled his eyes from the mushy display.

"If you guys are done being all couple-y...Nate, our manager called. The press conference is tomorrow at the bingo hall. He wants us to bring Big Rob and Alex." Shane said. Nate nodded and kissed his girlfriend's cheek. "God! Can't you two wait until I at least leave the room?" Shane whined. Nate shook his head while continuing to rub his lips over Alex's cheek, making her giggle at the sensation. "Nate, this could possibly be the end of our career! All of your fans are gonna hate Alex!" Shane complained, not caring he sounded like a child and instead giving into the feeling of jealousy and rage settling in the pit of his stomach.

"Not our true fans." Nate replied lazily, twirling a lock of his girlfriend's hair between his fingers.

Shane scoffed. "Nah. They'll just want to hunt Alex down and kill her."

Nate snapped his head up and glared at Shane, his eyes narrowed and shooting daggers at his older brother. "Then I'll get her a bodyguard." Alex jerked up and, in the process, knocked Nate's jaw with her head.

"OW!" They both yelped. Nate stroked his jaw as Alex massaged her head.

"See? She's nothing but a klutz! If you had dislocated your jaw, your fans would kill you! Well...Alex. Face it, Nate, she's nothing but trouble!" Shane argued.

Nate jumped to his feet. "Shane, get a life, okay? You just want me to ditch Alex so that you can have her, but that's not going to happen. Alex is my girlfriend and my only friend, so shut up and leave us the hell alone!" Nate growled.

The sixteen year old male snatched Alex's hand and grabbed his leather jacket. He pulled her out of his house and slammed the door behind them. He pulled her to her house. Alex unlocked the door and let them in, shutting and locking the door once they were inside. He pulled her up the stairs to her room and shut her door. Nate dropped his jacket and Alex's hand and slammed his forehead against the door.

"Alex, I'm sorry." He groaned, repeatedly slamming his forehead on the door.

Alex stepped forward and rubbed his back. "Nate...it's okay. Calm down. Please." Alex soothed, but her boyfriend ignored her. "Seriously, Nate. If I'm that much trouble...we can end this." Alex struggled to form words that caused her heart to ache, but she was willing to make the sacrifice. For Nate. He was worth it. She wouldn't be able to live with herself knowing she was the cause of him losing his career.

Nate pushed away from the door and stared at Alex. "Don't ever say that again, Alex." The teenager whispered huskily.

"No, Nate. I'm sorry. Earlier today I looked for you and I heard singing and followed the noise. It turned out to be Shane. I went in and...we kissed." Alex felt tears pour down her face. She couldn't look at Nate.

"Why, Alex?" Nate whispered, his voice full of anguish. The amount of pain radiating throughout his words made the girl cringe with guilt. "Why do you keep doing this to me? Do you love Shane? Is he blackmailing you? Bribing you? Alex, what is it? Why do you keep doing this to me?" Nate felt tears in his eyes, but that only made him angrier. The fact that Alex, who clearly didn't love him, messed around with his brother and then didn't care about his feelings was going to drive him to tears just upset him even more.

Alex wiped away her own tears. "I love you, Nate. I like how we fit together. We complement each other. Shane is there to release my energy on. Whenever I need to talk, you're gone. _You_ invited me over, but when I got here, you were gone. We were supposed to go to the meet and greet together, but you weren't there to take me. Whenever I'm at my lowest, Shane is there. _You're_ supposed to be there for me. Not Shane, but it never works out that way." Alex replied.

Nate grabbed Alex's shoulders. "Alex, make a choice. Shane or me?" Nate stared into his girlfriend's watery brown eyes.

"Will you be there for me when you say you will be?" Alex asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"As long as you promise to take your sexual frustrations out on me from now on." Nate smirked. Alex playfully punched him. "Is that a yes?" Nate asked.

"Yes!" Alex smiled and hugged Nate.

"Yes? You promise to take your sexual frustration out on me?" Nate quirked his eyebrow, making Alex laugh.

"I guess so. I mean, who else do I have to take it out on?" Alex joked and squeaked indignantly when Nate pinched her tummy.

The middle Russo child shrieked as Nate tackled her and they fell on her bed. He sat on her waist as he tickled her. Nate knelt over her and kissed her forehead. Alex bucked her hips and Nate fell forward, cracking their skulls together. Both groaned and rubbed their foreheads before the fifteen year old girl laughed.

"Okay, that is _sooo_ not what I meant to do." Alex remarked and smiled as Nate tried to glare at her as he rubbed his throbbing head.

He smiled at her when she batted her eyes at him. "Uh, what _did_ you mean to do?" The youngest Gray son questioned.

Alex's chocolate brown eyes sparkled mischievously as she smirked. "Sit back again."

Nate did as his beautiful girlfriend instructed. Alex bucked her hips again, only this time she caught Nate's hands in her own and intertwined their fingers. She slowed his fall so that when he _did_ fall, his lips landed on Alex's. The only female Russo offspring smiled triumphantly as her boyfriend's lips moved against hers.

"Hmmm! Stop smiling! You're ruining the moment." Nate complained.

Alex scoffed and opened her mouth to reply, but Nate's tongue ran along her bottom lip, wetting it, before he slid his tongue into her mouth. The curly haired male pressed his body closer to the brown eyed girl's and they eagerly clashed together. Nate put his hands on each side of her face as he pressed himself even closer. Alex smiled at his actions and adjusted her position so her legs lie flat on the bed as she tangled her fingers into Nate's curly hair. They melded together into one as they lost themselves into their heated, passionate kiss.

xXx

"Alex! Nate's here to pick you up for the press conference!" Theresa yelled up the stairs.

Alex yelped as she tripped over her teddy bear, Mr. Cuddles.

"Alex? Are you okay?" Nate called, making his way slowly up the stairs.

Alex scrambled to her feet and smoothed out whatever wrinkles her fall may have caused her brand new black skinny jeans. The fifteen year old brunette straightened her white blouse and dusted off her black vest and fixed her black tie. Alex still wore the locket and purity ring that Nate had given her. She pulled on her black ballet flats and opened her room door just as Nate held up his fist to knock.

"I'm fine, Nate. How do I look?" She asked, giving a twirl.

Nate smiled at his girlfriend. "Like my long lost sister." He laughed. It was true. With Alex's wavy dark brown hair she looked like Nate and his brothers hair. She even had fair skin like they did and her choice of outfit matched their style, she did fit right in with Connect Three.

The seemingly only child wrinkled her nose, furrowed her brow and frowned. "I look like your sister? Yet I'm your girlfriend. Nate! Dude! That's, like, incest!" She pouted.

Nate's own face reflected his girlfriend's. "Oh, yeah. Screw that. You're my gorgeous girlfriend who will fit right in with my family!" His frown deepened. "What's your ethnic background?" Nate queried.

"We're half-Latino. My mom's full Latino." Alex said.

Nate grinned at the wavy haired girl beside him. "Italians and half-Latinos...damn, our children are gonna be beautiful!"

Alex giggled and smile at Nate as he took her hand in his and gave it a gentle, loving, reassuring squeeze before leading her out of her bedroom and toward her first experience at what a press conference felt like.

xXx

"Hello, everyone. Thanks for coming. I'm Nate Gray and these are my brothers, Shane and Jason Gray and this is my girlfriend, Alex Russo." Nate cleared his throat and took a swig from his water bottle before continuing. "Okay, let's get this started. Uh...first question?" Nate asked.

Alex smiled at her boyfriend with admiration. Even though they were in front of a room full of people with cameras, video cameras, microphones and holding tablets, Nate looked as comfortable as he did onstage performing in front of thousands of people.

Dozens of people started shouting. Nate pointed to a quieter reporter. "Yes, you with the green polka dot tie." Nate called.

The man stood up, holding out a voice recorder. "Alright, my question is...how long have you two been dating?" He asked.

"Alex and I have been dating for..." Nate blushed and the crowd of reporters laughed at the typical scenario of the male forgetting the anniversary date.

Alex nervously walked toward Nate and stood in front of him, glancing at him from the corner of her eye as her mouth went dry. Nate nodded his head in encouragement and Alex smiled and looked at the reporters in front of her. She blinked as the flashbulbs blinded her.

"We have been dating for six weeks and two days." Alex said into the microphone. She stepped back, but Nate grabbed her hand and pulled her up next to him. They smiled at each other before looking at the reporters, who were taking pictures.

"Next question."

"What is your name again, sweetheart?" A black lady whom resembled Queen Latifah, asked.

Alex leaned towards the microphone again. "Um, Alexandra Russo. Spelled A-L-E-X-A-N-D-R-A. R-U-S-S-O."

"Why did you keep your relationship secret?" A nosy reporter asked.

"Well, Alex is going to high school even though I _really_ don't want her to come home all bruised and trampled just because she's my girlfriend." Nate said and the reporters laughed.

Once the laughter died, they all began shouting questions again and Nate pointed to a man in the back. The other vicious reporters quieted down.

"My question is for Alex." Nate moved so Alex was in front of the podium. Camera flashbulbs went off to show the minor change in position. "How did you two meet and what are your hobbies?" The reporter asked.

"Well, I actually moved in next door to Nate and his brothers. They, being the polite young gentlemen that they are, came over to help me carry some suitcases and stuff into the house. So, that's how we met. I like fashion, listening to music, dancing and swimming." Alex said.

"Okay, well, this question is for Jason and Shane." Nate and Alex stepped back and Shane and Jason stood at the podium. "How do you two feel about Alex and your brother's relationship with her?" Another reporter asked.

"Which brother?" Nate muttered. Alex pinched his side and Nate glared at her. She faced the reporters with an innocent smile on her face and her boyfriend rolled his eyes.

"We are very supportive of Nate. After dating Hannah Montana he deserves a girl as great as Alex." Jason said. He motioned for Shane to talk.

Shane coughed. "Um, Alex is an amazing young lady who totally deserves to be with someone who will love her and take care of her and treat her the way she deserves to be treated. Nate is so lucky to be with a girl like Alex. She's one in a zillion." The reporters were stunned a little by this answer, but recovered quickly and some 'awww'-ed.

Nate stepped forward and Jason pulled Shane out of the way. "We have time for a couple more questions." Nate said hastily, throwing Shane a dirty look, but Shane ignored it.

"Will you two ever perform together?"

Nate shrugged. "If that's where the Lord leads us, then yes. I would never say no to Alex." He flashed Alex with his love-y-dove-y eyes, making the reporters 'awww' again, the cameras to flash, Shane to pantomime gagging and Jason knocked Shane upside the head.

"Nate, how do you feel about leaving Alex on her own at school?"

Nate put his arm around Alex and pulled her into him. Alex rested her cheek against his chest and listened to his heartbeat and felt his chest rise and fall with every breath he took. "I don't plan on leaving her on her own." He said, glancing down at the girl resting her beautiful head on his chest. "Ever."

More people shouted, but Alex couldn't distinguish any one of the voices from the other. Shane and Jason stepped forward and wrapped their arms around Nate and Alex, with Jason thoughtfully wrapping his arm around Alex, leaving Shane to wrap his arm around Nate. They smiled at the cameras for their last few photos before Big Rob walked up to join them behind the podium and he wrapped his arms around all of them.

"Okay, thank you for coming. Have a good day, everyone." Nate and Alex left, followed by Shane and Jason with Big Rob leading the group.

_**KPKPKP**_

_Let me know what you think!_

**Chapter Nine:** BB Good

**Summary:** Nate kissed Alex's neck, sucking and biting on her flesh, making sure to leave a mark. Alex moaned from under him. He had flipped their positions so that he was on top. He slipped a hand under Alex's shirt and rubbed the silky smooth skin on her tummy. He smiled and edged himself down and began to kiss her belly. Alex giggled because it tickled. Nate's lips were now just above the waistline of her jeans. Alex tensed when Nate kissed the button on her jeans. She placed her hand on Nate's head. She meant it as a signal to stop, but only succeeded in pressing Nate's mouth harder against her jeans. He moaned, making Alex feel guilty. _Great, now Nate's going to think I'm a tease!_ But she had to say something! She couldn't let Nate think she was ready for...whatever he thought she was ready for.


	9. Chapter Nine: Flight Or Fight

**Summary**: _Alex's parents are offered the chance to make their little sandwich shop into a franchise. The company who want to franchise them is in California. Suddenly, Alex's boring summer turns into an adventure! What famous three boys are living next door? CONNECT THREE? NO WAY! Alex falls hard for Nate Gray and Nate is crushing on Alex. What happens when certain people, like Hannah Montana and fate, try to tear them apart? Will Alex go home heartbroken? Will she get her first kiss? Will she lose her virginity? If Nate Gray has anything to do with it, she will_!_ Oh, they aren't_ _wizards_!

**Rating**: _M_

**Author**: UtterlyRandom

**Disclaimer**: _I'm only saying this once...I don't own _Wizards of Waverly Place _or_ Connect Three _or_ Jon and Kate Plus Eight _or any of the_ Jonas Brothers songs. _I own nothing you recognize_.

**Warning:** **THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME MATURE THEMES! I'M NOT RESPONSIBLE IF YOU READ THIS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! THIS IS THE REASON WHY THIS IS IN THE 'M' SECTION!**

**Chapter Name**: Flights and Fights

_**KPKPKP**_

Alex was in her room unpacking. It was final. She was living in California. The divorce papers had already came in the mail, stating the custody arrangement. Along with Theresa's license to be foster parent. Alex knew her mother was a bundle of nerves. Today was Friday. If Marshall's parents didn't show up to claim him by 11:59 pm E.S.T, then Theresa was going to get him. She was downstairs, cleaning every visible surface. The foster care center had informed CNN of the situation, so information about Marshall was aired daily across the country. Today meant a lot to Theresa and Alex knew how much her mom wanted to keep Marshall, but still wanted the best for him. Alex knew that Marshall would bring so much to their broken family. She would be gaining another little brother and Theresa would be gaining a son that she could keep. A tapping on Alex's window distracted her from her thoughts. She strode over to the window and pulled back the curtains. Nate was leaning out of his window. Alex smiled and opened her window.

"Good morning, Sunshine." The famous rockstar said.

"Good morning, Nate."

Nate sighed and sat on his window sill. "So, today's the big day, huh?" He asked casually, but he was studying Alex's expression carefully. She had been through a lot lately and he hadn't helped. Well, that was all going to change. He's prove himself to be the best rock star boyfriend to a normal, but amazingly fantastalistic, girl.

"Well, _technically_, tomorrow is the big day, since Marshall's parents have until 11:59 eastern time to claim him. Man, mom is so freaked out. She wants him to be with us, but she wants whatever is best for him, even if it means going back to a flakey mom or nonexistent dad." Alex sighed. Nate smiled at her.

"Everything will work out. Even if you don't get Marshall, maybe you were meant to help out some other little kid. You never know. Just have faith." Alex smiled back at Nate.

"I wish I could hug you. That was so sweet of you to say." Alex said, making her boyfriend blush and shrug modestly.

"Well, I could come over to help you settle in, but I've got to leave at two. I've got...a thing to do." Nate said and Alex narrowed her eyes.

"What kind of _thing_ are we talking about?" She asked, trying to not accuse him.

Nate held up his hands defensively. "Whoa! Calm down! It's nothing bad. I just have to get some security detail squared away. Trust me, I'll be back by five. I'll come straight over, if that's what you want." Nate offered, making Alex blink and left her reeling in surprise and confusion. _Since when does _Nate_ care that I'm suspicious?_ Alex questioned herself.

"No. You don't have to come straight over, but you can come over for now until you have to leave?"

"Yeah. Sure. I'll be over before you can sing _Nate G is a G_." Nate replied. He shut his window and disappeared from sight. Alex quickly put away all of her bras, socks and underwear. She _really_ didn't want Nate to help her put _those_ away. That would be embarrassing. Not to mention awkward.

xXx

Alex dashed downstairs when she heard the doorbell ring. When she reached the landing, her mom was already letting Nate in. She walked over to join them.

"Hey, Nate. Are you here to see Alex or to help me scrub this house from top to bottom?" Theresa asked. Nate laughed.

"I'm game for both." He said. Theresa smiled at him.

"Aw, I'm just kidding around." She turned to Alex. "After you're done unpacking and cleaning your room and bathroom, I want you to straighten up the guest room and the bathroom the boys shared. You know, just in case." Theresa said.

Alex nodded and pulled Nate up to her room. She shut the door behind them and turned around to hug him, but he was faster. He pulled Alex into a kiss and shuffled them over to her bed, which was covered in clothes, books and other things. Nate winced as the spine of a book dug into his back. He placed the book on the floor and went back to kissing his girlfriend.

Nate kissed Alex's neck, sucking and biting on her flesh, making sure to leave a mark. Alex moaned from under him. He had flipped their positions so that he was on top. He slipped a hand under Alex's shirt and rubbed the silky smooth skin of her tummy. He smiled and edged himself down and began to kiss her belly and Alex giggled because it tickled. Nate's lips were now just above the waistline of her jeans. Her heart started to pound against her ribcage in anxiety. Alex tensed when Nate kissed the button on her jeans. She placed her hand on Nate's head. She had meant it as a signal to stop, but only succeeded in pressing Nate's mouth harder against her jeans. Her boyfriend moaned, making Alex feel guilty for leading him on. _Great, now Nate's going to think I'm a tease!_ But she had to say something! She couldn't let Nate think she was ready for...whatever he thought she was ready for!

"Nate, stop. I'm not ready for this." She said.

Nate froze for a few minutes before he sighed and crawled his way back up her body and looked into her eyes. "When do you think you'll be ready for _this_?" He asked, pressing his hips into her waist, his erection pushing firmly against her thigh. Alex gasped and closed her eyes as electric jolts shot through her body. When she finally opened her eyes, Nate was smirking at her. "Well?" He pressed.

Alex sighed. "I don't know, but I want to make sure we are both ready and that we use protection." Her voice shook, but her eyes never left the rockstar's.

Nate groaned and rolled off of her. "You didn't use protection with Shane. He could've banged you everytime, anytime, he saw you! You _would've_ let him. So why do _I_ have to use protection?" Nate complained.

Alex rolled over to face him. "Because I'm not ready to have your kid. Besides, the media would go crazy and play you as a sinner and they would terminate your contract and you would lose your record deal, thus, ruining your career. All because of something like a condom." Nate groaned again. There was nothing that he could use to argue with to prove her wrong. She was totally, completely, 100 percent right.

"Okay, okay. I get the point. When the time comes I'll be prepared." He said.

Alex smiled. "However, I did give Shane a blow job, so I'll make it up to you." Alex said, sliding her hand down Nate's chest to the waistband of his jeans. "But no more holding this crap about Shane over my head anymore, okay? It makes me feel..._dirty_." Nate nodded, his eyes closed. "Stand up first. I don't want your cum all over my stuff. No offense."

"None taken." Nate replied, breathing harshly as he moved off the bed, his eyes on his girlfriend's ass as Alex was bent over the bed, moving her things.

Her wonderful, hormone-driven boyfriend decided to tease her. He slipped his arms around her waist and pressed his erection to her butt. He nipped at her neck, smirking when she moaned and shoved the rest of the junk off of her bed. Nate spun her around and fell backwards on the bed. Alex began to unbutton his striped shirt as she kissed him. He slipped off the shirt as she yanked his white wifebeater over his head. The garments lied on the floor, forgotten. Alex kissed her way down Nate's neck and chest as she unbuttoned his skinny jeans and pulled down the fly. She peeled his jeans down to his ankles. There was a growing dark red spot on Nate's boxer briefs. Alex felt it with the tip of her forefinger and Nate bucked his hips and groaned. Alex pulled his boxer briefs down, too. She stared at Nate's huge cock, the tip glistening with precum. Nate looked into her eyes.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." He said, panting slightly. Alex smiled up at him and shook her head. She owed it to Nate to do this. She bent her head and took the glistening head of Nate's cock into her hot, wet mouth. Nate groaned and Alex bobbed her head up and down on his cock, deep throating him every time. Nate began bucking his hips, forcing more of his shaft down her throat. Alex moaned, the vibrations on Nate's cock caused him to stuff his fist in his mouth to muffle his scream.

A few minutes later, Nate grabbed Alex's head in his hand and shoved her mouth down on his shaft. He stuffed his free fist back into his mouth to muffle his screams as he ejaculated his seed into her mouth. Nate's grip on Alex's head refrained her from removing her mouth off of his cock as he spurted his cum down her throat, a surprising amount for someone only fifteen years old. Alex had to swallow it all or choke on the thick, salty and slightly fruity-tangy essence. Nate's hand slid off of her head in exhaustion after he had finished and he subconsciously stroked her head, mussing her hair in the process. Alex licked the cum off of his now flaccid cock and the inside of his thighs. When she had lapped up every last drop of Nate's seed, she crawled up his body. He pulled her mouth toward his and kissed her. He forced his tongue past her lips and tasted his own cum. He pulled back for a breath a moment later.

"Remind me to return the favor." He panted.

"Uh...okay." Alex said, not really knowing what he meant.

xXx

"Are you two done cleaning?" Theresa asked as Nate and Alex clamored downstairs. They nodded. "Okay, I guess you're off the hook." Theresa went into the backyard; where the grass had been growing.

"So, do you wanna snack?" She asked, turning to her boyfriend. Nate nodded. Alex fixed Nate one of Max's almost-famous sandwich, To The Max! Nate, being a guy, loved it. Alex got out some vegetable crackers with cheese and put strawberries on them. Nate made a face. "Come on! If you try it, I'll kiss you." She bargained, batting her eyelashes and pouting.

Nate laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Where?" He mumbled sexily, leaning his forehead against her's and staring deeply into her eyes. Alex hid the shivers creeping up her spine as their eyes met.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Alex shot back with a wink and a smirk. Nate ate the cheese-and-strawberry cracker right out of her hand. He pretended to gag. Alex thumped him on his back in annoyance and Nate really started to choke. Alex handed him a yellow energy Vitamin Water. The curly haired teenager quickly unscrewed the cap and tilted his head back and tipped the plastic bottle back and chugged the yellow liquid down. A few chugs later, he lowered his chin and stopped choking.

"Jeez, woman! What are you trying to do, kill me?" Nate rasped, his throat burning from the rough cracker scratching at his throat and trying to catch his breath. Alex blushed, feeling guilty and avoided his eyes, but Nate held her close. "I think you owe me two kisses now." He said.

"Oh, you do, do you?"

"Mmhmmm." Nate mumbled, pressing his lips to hers. Just then, Alex's mom entered the kitchen and Nate and Alex broke apart, the teenage couple turned red, but Theresa didn't seem to notice. She mumbled something about going to the store and left. After Alex's mom drove away, a limo was in Alex's driveway and the driver honked the horn.

Nate looked out the kitchen window over the sink. "Oh! That's my ride! I'll see you at five!" He grabbed a couple more crackers and kissed her quickly on the cheek.

Alex put away the supplies and began to clean up after he left. Her cell phone vibrated. She had two new text messages. The first one was from her mom.

_Don't make out with Nate in the kitchen!_ Alex rolled her eyes and looked at the next one, which was from Nate.

_Those kisses didn't count! And don't see Shane while I'm gone! Love you, Sunshine._ Alex smiled and walked outside and sat on the porch swing. Someone was at the Grays' house, mowing the lawn. Alex narrowed her eyes. The boy was hot and shirtless, but he looked familiar...OMG! It was Shane! Just then, he turned around and spotted her. He shut off the mower.

"Like what you see?" He called out to her, flexing his muscles. Alex froze and then rushed back into the house and locked the door behind her, Nate's words repeating in her head over and over, like an instant replay. '_Stay away from Shane. Stay Away_ _From Shane. STAY AWAY FROM SHANE!_'

xXx

Alex sat on her bed, singing along to Taylor Swift's newest song, _Love Story_. She even had the video on her iPod. Taylor would be perfect for Shane. She was overly bubbly and Shane was overly grumpy. They would even each other out. Hmmm, maybe she should ask Nate to help her set them up. Just then, her cell phone rang. Speak of the devil. Well, more like super sexy, super rock star angel, but it didn't really matter.

"Hey, Nate. What's up?" Alex asked.

"Hey. Did you behave yourself today?"

"Yeah. Shane didn't, though." Alex bit her lip. Something told her that she wasn't supposed to say that.

"Why? What did he do?" Nate asked, anger building with each word. _Ohhh. Yep. _Definitely_ wasn't_ _supposed to say_ _that!_

"Oh, nothing much. He was mowing your lawn, shirtless, and asked me if I liked what I saw. I went into the house like a good little girl." Alex joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

"God! Why is he always on your case? All he wants is for us to break up so he can have you. Well...I won't let that happen." Nate responded determinedly.

Alex was beginning to get worried. "Nate...you aren't going to do anything stupid...are you?" She questioned nervously.

Nate laughed hollowly, the laugh making the teenager on the other end cringe at the bitter, heartless laugh. "No. Don't worry about me, okay? I'll see you later."

"Okay. Bye." Alex replied, her stomach twisting. It wasn't Nate she was worried about. It was Shane.

"Bye." They hung up.

xXx

Nate strode into his house. "Shane! Come here!" Nate yelled.

Shane darted downstairs, thinking something had happened to someone important. Like their mother...or their father! Or Alex! Or Jas- well, actually, Jason would live. He'd been dropped on his head enough as a baby, a couple more falls wouldn't cause anymore lasting damage. He hoped.

"What?" The tan skinned brother asked, shaking thoughts of his family members all crowded around Jason in a hospital bed with a full-body cast on.

"Why do you keep screwing with Alex's head?" Nate asked and Shane blinked. Nobody was hurt?

"Uh, dude, I have no clue what you are talking about. _I_ told _you_ what happened in the limo. Alex didn't. Alex doesn't always tell you the truth. Like, how she came to _my_ room yesterday and made out with me." Shane replied, crossing his arm over his chest.

Nate's face turned red. "She already told me that. She just used you to relieve the sexual tension between us."

"Us?"

"Alex and I."

"Oh. Well, tell Alex she can use me to relieve _all_ of her sexual tension." Shane smirked, tossing his head to get his bangs out of his eyes.

Nate felt something snap inside him. He launched himself at Shane with an uppercut to his jaw. Shane fell to his knees, holding his jaw. He yanked Nate's leg out from under him and his younger brother fell to the floor. Nate kicked the girlfriend-stealer in the lower stomach, not knocking the breath out of him, but leaving a big bruise. There. When..._if_ Alex ever saw Shane shirtless again, she wouldn't like what she saw. Shane stopped letting his little brother beat him up.

Shane straddled Nate's waist and grabbed him by his hair, which was a low blow because Nate was _very_ tender-headed and instantly yelped. Shane punched his brother in the jaw, his purity ring breaking skin. It did the same above Nate's left eyebrow and by his ear on his right cheek. Nate thrusted his hips and Shane flew over Nate's head, his hand still had a firm grip on Nate's curly locks, though. Nate screamed in agony and pressed a pressure point on Shane's shoulder until he let go of Nate's hair. The younger of the two had just blessed Shane with a busted lip and several bruises began to bloom all over Shane's chest and arms when Jason walked in. Nate looked up and Shane rolled them over and began pounding his fists into Nate's chest, causing Nate to grunt in pain. Jason rushed to his brothers.

"What are you two_ doing_? Shane, get off of Nate. _Now_!" Jason ordered, tugging on Shane and pulling him loose. Shane tried to shake Jason off, but couldn't. Jason was just as built as Shane, but more determined. Nate got off the ground.

"Thanks, Jason." He said and nailed Shane in the stomach. Shane doubled over, wheezing. Jason dropped him in surprise and grabbed Nate.

"What is wrong with you?" He demanded. Nate tried to get away, but couldn't. Jason shook Nate. "I asked you a question, Nathaniel, and if you know what's best for you, you'll answer me. Now." Nate glared at Shane.

"He and Alex have been making out behind my back. Alex told him to stop, but he didn't. Then, he came onto her today. I can't leave her alone for a second without thinking that Shane's going to rape her." Jason stared at Nate.

"I would never rape Alex! I love her!" Shane gasped pathetically from the floor.

Nate growled and resisted the urge to kick him. Barely.

"Wait, Shane, you can't love Alex. She's dating Nate." Jason said in a warning tone.

"Oh? Really, Jason? I had no _freakin'_ idea!" Shane retorted.

"Yeah, I hope you had no idea because you're my brother, Shane. Good brothers don't steal their little brother's girlfriend. They also don't rape their little brother's girlfriend!" Nate answered.

"How many freakin' times do I have to say this? _I_. _Did_. _Not_. _Rape_. _Alex_." Shane said slowly.

Nate rolled his eyes. "You forced yourself on her. Well, more like forced your dick down her throat, but whatever! Leave Alex and I alone." Nate ordered. He left the room and went upstairs to his room. He slammed the door and collapsed on his bed.

xXx

Alex couldn't sleep. It was 8:45 pm. Only 14 minutes left and then they would find out if Marshall would be a part of their portion of the Russo family. Theresa hoped to adopt him, but it would be until the end of August of next year by the time the red tape and everything went through. If they even got Marshall, that is. She hoped they could. He was so little, too young to have the life he did. Alex's cell phone began playing _Goodnight and Goodbye_. She looked at her digital clock. It was 8:50 pm.

"Hello?" Alex squeaked.

"Alex? Would your mom care if I slept at your house tonight? It doesn't matter where I sleep, I just need to be with you." Nate said. Alex was confused. Nate sounded like a little kid.

"Why? Where are you?" Alex demanded.

The famous teenager chuckled. "At my house, but Shane and I got into a fight, so...yeah. It's rather..._tense_ over here."

"Yeah, sure." Alex said, standing up and going over to her window. She opened it and saw Nate in his room, his back to her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the fresh ocean air. She opened her eyes again. "Uh, Nate, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Um, why didn't you just open your window if you wanted to talk to me?" Nate spun around and Alex wiggled her fingers as a greeting. Nate smiled at her. Alex glanced at her digital clock. "Oh, no! Nate! It's 8:57! Come over, but _hurry_!" She pressed 'end' on her cell phone and went downstairs, somehow, Nate was ringing her doorbell before she even got to the landing. "I've got it!" Alex called. She let Nate in and they walked into the living room to join Theresa, all of them had their eyes on the phone.

xXx

It was 10:00 by the time the phone rang. Alex's head was leaning on Nate's shoulder and she was asleep. Theresa picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She paused. "Yes, I'm Theresa Russo." Another pause. "Oh, Marshall...sorry, I don't know his last name." She froze. "Nobody? Okay...yeah. I'm sure he will be fine. Can...can you tell him I love him?" Another pause. "Yeah, thanks. Goodnight."

"And goodbye." Nate whispered softly. Theresa hung up the phone and smiled at Nate.

"Okay...we're going to get Marshall in the morning. He's still asleep. Oh! We have so much to do! Get him clothes, toys, furniture..." Theresa's eyes were sparkling. Alex groaned in her sleep and Theresa looked at her daughter. "You know, if you don't mind, you two can sleep there. I trust you, Nate. You're a good boy." Theresa yawned. Nate smiled as Theresa handed him a couple of pillows and a comforter. She tucked the blanket around Nate and Alex.

"Goodnight, sweetie." Theresa kissed Alex's forehead and the top of Nate's head.

"Goodnight, Ms. Russo." Nate whispered.

"Night, Nate. And call me Theresa."

"Okay." Theresa shut off the lights and walked upstairs. Nate rested his head on top of Alex's head and cuddled into her. "Night, Alex." He whispered softly into Alex's ear and kissed her cheek. She smiled softly in her sleep.

xXx

Alex woke up snuggled against something warm. She yawned and sat up, but she couldn't. Something was restraining her. She squirmed and the hands that had been holding her fell to her waist. She sat up and saw Nate, just waking up. She laughed quietly. Nate rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Morning, Nate." Alex whispered, kissing his cheek. Nate smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Good morning, Sunshine." Nate said, smiling. Theresa walked into the room, but all Nate could see was Alex. Theresa cleared her throat.

"Alex! Get up and go shower! Nate, are you coming?" Theresa asked. Nate nodded.

"Um...where are we going?" Alex questioned.

"To get Marshall. We're picking him up ate eight o'clock and it's already 7:05! Come on!" Theresa said.

"Uh, Ms. Ru- I mean, Theresa, can I shower here?" Nate asked.

"Yes. You can use the boys' bathroom." Theresa said before walking away. Alex turned to face Nate and gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"What?" Nate asked nervously.

"You- your face! Nate...what happened?" Alex gasped, her eyes wide. Nate ran his hand over his face. He winced when he touched the cuts on his face.

"Oh...that. I- well, I told you Shane and I got into a fight." Nate wouldn't look at Alex.

She sighed. "Nate, you said you wouldn't do anything stupid. Well, that was stupid." Alex looked at Nate. "Okay, I guess you got beat up enough, so I'm not going to yell at you." Nate looked at her and flashed her a small smile. "Come on, or we're going to be late! I'll race you." She said. Alex raced Nate upstairs. It was a tie because she jumped on his back. They disappeared into their separate bathrooms to get ready.

_**JBJBJB**_

**Next Chapter:** Chapter 10 BB Good

**Coming Soon:** Alex couldn't breathe, let alone speak. Nate just smiled at her. Then he handed her the bag. Alex took it, wordlessly, and pulled out a box of chocolates. Now, that would be a normal gesture from a boyfriend to a girlfriend...if it weren't for the fact that the chocolates were imported from Switzerland. Alex felt her throat close up and her eyes filled with tears. Nate paled and stepped forward, his brown eyes full of concern. "Oh, God! You're not allergic to chocolate, are you?" He asked, worried. Alex shook her head.

"No. I'm just...surprised. Nobody's ever done anything like this for me before. And look so...and act so...you are..." Alex stammered. She covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head. Nate smiled and hugged her as she began to cry into his shoulder. Thank God for waterproof mascara.


	10. Chapter Ten: BB Good

**Summary**: _Alex's parents are offered the chance to make their little sandwich shop into a franchise. The company who want to franchise them is in California. Suddenly, Alex's boring summer turns into an adventure! What famous three boys are living next door? CONNECT THREE? NO WAY! Alex falls hard for Nate Gray and Nate is crushing on Alex. What happens when certain people, like Hannah Montana and fate, try to tear them apart? Will Alex go home heartbroken? Will she get her first kiss? Will she lose her virginity? If Nate Gray has anything to do with it, she will_!_ Oh, they aren't_ _wizards_!

**Rating**: _M_

**Author**: UtterlyRandom

**Disclaimer**: _I'm only saying this once...I don't own _Wizards of Waverly Place _or_ Connect Three _or_ Jon and Kate Plus Eight _or any of the_ Jonas Brothers songs. _I own nothing you recognize_.

_Note:_ **This story is OOC. Because when I wrote it two years ago, people actually enjoyed how different authors personalized the characters instead of stealing personalities from the writers. If you don't like how I write it, don't read it. You're not worth my time and I don't want to hear you whine about how it's not exactly like the characters from the TV show. I am an individual who thinks on my own. Not a copy cat. Okay? Okay. Glad we settled that!**

**Warning:** **THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME MATURE THEMES! I'M NOT RESPONSIBLE IF YOU READ THIS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! THIS IS THE REASON WHY THIS IS IN THE 'M' SECTION!**

**Chapter Name**: BB Good

_**KPKPKP**_

Nate sat in the backseat of Theresa's black Malibu. He was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and an Abercrombie and Fitch shirt that Justin wouldn't wear. Probably because it was too cool for him. Alex sat in the front and threw Nate a baggy hoodie, a Mets baseball cap and her own Aviator sunglasses.

"Don't you have a Yankees hat?" He asked hopefully. Alex shook her head and Nate sighed. He pulled on the hoodie and put on the hat. He pulled up the hood on the hoodie and slipped on the Aviator sunglasses. "How do I look?" He questioned.

"Um...ugly." Alex said. Theresa smacked Alex's arm. Alex rubbed it as Nate glared at her.

"What do you mean, ugly?" He asked hotly.

"Well, _usually_, you look hot, but today you look normal and you _aren't_ normal so you are ugly." Alex explained, making complete sense.

Nate shrugged, just going along with it. Which was wise, seeing as both Theresa and Alex were fine with the reasoning. _Girls. Can't understand them, and you probably don't want to._ Nate smiled and shook his head as they pulled into the Sea Port Foster Care parking lot. They got out of the car and walked into the reception area.

"Hello, welcome to Sea Port Foster Care. Are these two foster children?" The woman asked. Nate and Alex looked around before Alex realized what she meant.

"Hey, Nate, my mom's gonna put you in foster care. It won't be long until you get put up for auction." Alex joked.

"Why?" Nate asked once he realized she was joking.

"Duh, Nate. Teenage girls, _buying_ you." Alex smirked as Nate paled and his eyes widened in horror.

"Okay, that's enough. Nate, you obviously aren't going into foster care. Alex, don't tease your boyfriend." Theresa ordered. She turned to face the lady. "No. We're here to pick up Marshall." Theresa told her. The lady nodded.

"Okay. He's with the other children waiting for breakfast. You may go get him." They lady said. Theresa led Alex and Nate through the halls, looking for the cafeteria.

"This is torture! I can _smell_ it. Heck! I can practically _taste_ it! So, where is it?" Nate moaned. He was so busy whining and complaining, he bumped into a little boy.

"Watch where you are going, dude!" The boy said.

The rockstar in disguise raised an eyebrow at the small child. He was a chubby little boy with curly light brown hair, almond-shaped brown eyes that crinkled at the corners and chubby cheeks. He wore faded jeans that were ripped at the knee and a untucked, plaid button-up shirt. The boy completed the look with scuffed up Nikés.

"You remind me of my brothers." Nate remarked as he finished appraising the boy.

The boy rolled his eyes. "For all _you_ know, I could be your brother."

Nate raised an eyebrow in amusement and snorted, "Not likely. They would've given up Shane or Jase before giving up a cool little guy like you!" The kid huffed and walked away.

"Hey, hey, hey! Whoa! Slow down, little man! What's your name?" Nate asked.

"Frankie Jonah." The boy continued to walk.

"Well, can you show us where the cafeteria is? We're here to pick up someone."

"Sure. Follow me." Nate motioned to his girlfriend and her mom and they followed Frankie down the halls and to a huge crowd standing outside a set of double doors that Nate guessed led to the cafeteria.

"Look! There's Frankie!" A kid called. A whole bunch of kids suddenly surrounded Frankie. He seemed like a little celebrity. Yep, he could _definitely_ be related to Nate and his brothers. He pounded fists, gave guy hugs and the girls high fives.

"Next time I see you, giving you a high five." Nate sang softly.

"Cause hugs are overrated, just F.Y.I." A little girl sang. She smiled at Nate and Alex. "Hi! I'm Lori! That's my favorite Connect Three song! I wanted the CD, but I couldn't afford it." She said, looking sad.

"Hey, I'll be back soon. I'll bring you a CD. And a surprise." Nate said, crouching down to look her in the eyes.

Lori's big blue eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah. Hey, have you seen a little boy named Marshall?" Nate asked.

"Yep. He's the one talking to Frankie. He's Frankie's right hand man in all trouble making." Lori laughed.

"Good to know...hey! Marshall!" Marshall looked up and stopped talking. He ran over to Theresa, Alex and Nate.

"You came! You came! Yes!" By this time, Frankie had joined them.

"Wait...you're taking _Marshall_?" They nodded. Frankie glared at them. "I shouldn't have told you where the cafeteria is!" He stomped into the cafeteria, followed by the other kids. Marshall stared after them, the light in his eyes disappearing quickly.

"Do you want to say goodbye to them?" Alex asked, nudging the young boy.

He shook his head. "No. I just want to leave." He mumbled.

"Come on, Marshall. We're going to Dunkin' Donuts and then we'll go shopping." Theresa said, leading them out of the foster care center. Marshall and Nate made a face, as neither of them liked shopping, while Theresa and Alex gabbed about all the places they wanted to go. Marshall got his backpack and Theresa got a whole bunch of copies of Marshall's health history and things like that. Then they left Marshall's temporary home and friends behind.

xXx

Nate ate his Boston Cream doughnut in a circle, saving the pudding center for last. Alex did the same with her Apple Crisp doughnut, but without the pudding. Marshall wolfed down two chocolate donuts with sprinkles as Theresa ate a bagel. Who in their right mind gets a bagel when they go to Dunkin' Donuts? They all gulped down their milk, well, Marshall didn't. He blew bubbles instead, staring sadly at his milk carton.

Alex handed her newest family member a napkin and Marshall took it from her wordlessly and wiped harshly at his face. Nate shrugged as Alex shot him a puzzled look.

"We're going to have tons of fun, Marshall. Trust me." Alex tried to console the boy.

"Are there any kids on the street where you live?" The child asked, hanging his head and sighing.

Alex looked at Nate, who shook his head. "Um, no. Not really."

Marshall stood up from his seat to throw away his napkin and still full carton of milk. "I miss my friends."

Nate ruffled the other boy's hair. "You'll make new friends, dude. Besides, I'm sure you'll see your friends again someday."

"Are you all done?" Theresa asked, checking the time on her cell phone.

"Yes, mom. Let's go shopping!" Alex cheered as she snatched Nate and Marshall's arms and linked them with her own and skipped toward the exit, dragging the groaning and complaining boys with her. Alex smiled to herself. She had almost forgotten how much fun it was to make others miserable. She made a quick mental note to resume the habit. After all, what's the fun in having a little brother if you can't prank the kid?

xXx

By the time they were done shopping it was 8:00 P.M. They had bought Marshall several pairs of jeans, plenty of shirts, three pairs of shoes, a couple of jackets and lots more. They also bought a dresser, a bookshelf and a toy box. He had a whole bunch of toy cars, a CD/Radio/Cassette player, LEGOs and lots of other toys. Nate and Marshall were exhausted, but shopping thrilled Alex and Theresa. Nate hurried home right after they were done. Alex and Theresa helped Marshall settle in while he checked out the house.

"This is a really big house!" Alex heard Marshall shout from downstairs.

She smiled. "Hey, Marshall, what color do you want your room?" Alex called to the first floor.

"Orange!"

"Uh...what about blue? Maybe sky blue or pale blue."

"Or clear!"

"I don't think so. Maybe sea blue?" Alex asked.

"Yeah! Can I paint it?" Marshall questioned, climbing the stairs toward her.

"I don't think so. Maybe." Alex smiled and ruffled his hair. He grinned at her. His smile was wide and showed all of his teeth. Alex couldn't help but smile at the boy, his dimples were just adorable. Alex noticed a light sprinkling of freckles over his nose and a small scar on his right jawbone. Marshall looked around him in awe.

"I didn't think that your house would be this big! I live in an apartment." Marshall said, looking sad.

Alex knelt down to Marshall's eye level and placed her hands on his shoulders and squeezed lightly. "Hey," Marshall looked up into her brown eyes. "You _lived_ in an apartment. You _live_ here, now. And it's not _my_ big house, it's _our_ big house." Alex corrected him with gentle sternness. Marshall smiled and Alex hugged him.

xXx

Nate stepped out of the shower and shook his head, flinging water droplets off of his brown, springy curls. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and stood in front of the bathroom mirror. It was fogged up. He wiped it dry with a window wiper and brushed and flossed his teeth. He applied deodorant and aftershave and walked back to his room, leaving a trail of water. He walked to his dresser and pulled out his dark red boxer briefs. His hand drifted toward his towel, preparing to drop it when he heard a wolf whistle. He spun around and faced his window. Alex was leaning out of her window and smirking at him. He immediately blushed.

"What the heck are you doing? I don't watch _you_ change!" He yelped, grabbing his towel.

Alex laughed. "Relax, Nate. Besides," She lowered her voice and Nate had to step closer to the window to hear her. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." Nate rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm not putting on a show for the whole neighborhood, so I'll see you later." Nate wiggled his fingers at her and pulled his curtains shut before going back to getting dressed.

The brown eyed teenager pulled on his dark red boxer briefs and his black socks and a white wifebeater. He slipped into a pair of black skinny jeans and buttoned his bright red dress shirt and tied his white tie and buttoned his black suit jacket halfway. Nate put on his plaid white, black and red Converse and then called his driver. It was time for his surprise date with Alex.

xXx

"Ms. Russo? It's Nate. Can you tell Alex to dress up? Just tell her that you're taking her out to dinner or something." Nate said.

"Of course. Are you taking her out?" Theresa asked.

"Kinda."

"Okay, sure. How dressy? Like, fancy dinner dressy or movies dressy?"

Nate made a face. Who knew that girls had a degree of dressiness?

"I think she looks great either way, but maybe a sundress or a skirt or something. But no high heels." Nate ordered.

"Okay. I'll tell her." Theresa said.

"Alright. I'll be by around nine."

"Okay, see you then, Nate."

"Bye, Ms. Russo." Nate replied.

"Bye, Nate. And call me Theresa." She said kindly.

"Sorry, bye."

"Bye." They hung up and Nate picked up a big bag and his guitar. It was time to prepare for his date.

xXx

"Honey, get dressed, okay? We're going out to eat." Theresa said, tapping her knuckles on Alex's room door.

"Okay." Alex called and Theresa opened the door. Alex was pulling on a baby tee.

"No. Put on your baby blue sundress with the white pullover. Oh, and those white sandals." Theresa said. Alex nodded and took off the shirt. Theresa smiled and shut the door. Nate was the perfect boyfriend. All this time she had thought no boy would be good enough for her daughter. It figured that the only boy good enough for Alex was a rock star. She shook her head as she walked downstairs. A marathon of _Jon and Kate Plus Eight_ was about to start.

xXx

Alex rushed downstairs. "Mom? Marshall! I'm ready!" She called, stepping into the living room. She blinked. Theresa was on the couch in her pajamas and Marshall was curled up next to her, also in pajamas. "I thought we were going out to eat." She said, confused. Theresa opened her mouth as the doorbell rand.

"Get the door, honey." Theresa said. Alex rolled her eyes and walked into the hall and opened the front door. She gasped and her jaw dropped.

Nate stood on her front porch in red, black and white. His curly brown hair was messy, as always, but somehow seemed sexier tonight. His skin glowed in the moonlight and he stood on her porch like an angel. And he was. He was her guardian angel. He had a small bag in his hand and a red rose in his other hand. He held out the rose. Alex, her hands shaking, took it.

"I had the thorns cut off, that way you wouldn't hurt yourself." Nate explained.

Alex couldn't breathe, let alone speak. Nate just smiled at her. Then he handed her the bag. Alex took it, wordlessly, and pulled out a box of chocolates. Now, that would be a normal gesture from a boyfriend to a girlfriend...if it weren't for the fact that the chocolates were imported from Switzerland. Alex felt her throat close up and her eyes filled with tears. Nate paled and stepped forward, his brown eyes full of concern.

"Oh, God! You're not allergic to chocolate, are you?" He asked, worried. Alex shook her head.

"No. I'm just...surprised. Nobody's ever done anything like this for me before. And look so...and act so...you are..." Alex stammered. She covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head. Nate smiled and hugged her as she began to cry into his shoulder. Thank God for waterproof mascara.

"Oh my gosh, Nate. I don't know what to say. You are the sweetest, nicest, caring and most thoughtful boy I've ever met." Alex blubbered through her tears.

"Or dated?" Nate asked.

"Or dated." Alex agreed.

Nate offered her his trademark look, squinting his deep brown eyes and curling his soft, pale pink lips into his amazingly hot small smile. Alex smiled back and Nate slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a white rectangular box. Alex took off the lid and Nate pulled out a pure silver bracelet. She stared at it. Written in diamonds were the words, '_My Sunshine_'. The silver chain also had a diamond in the center of each link. Alex felt tears in her eyes again as Nate clasped the bracelet on her wrist. He pulled a small pack of tissues out of his back pocket and held them out to the crying female with a fond smile.

"Nate, you are _way_ too sweet!" She said, taking the tissues. The teen just smiled and slipped his arm around his girlfriend's waist as she wiped away her tears. "I'll be right back." Alex informed him before she went into her house and put the rose in a vase and threw away the tissue.

"Mom, I'm going out with Nate, okay?" She called.

"Yeah, be home by ten and call if you're going to be late." Her mom answered.

"Will do!" Alex responded as she shut the door and joined Nate on the porch.

"Hey, come on." He said, intertwining his fingers in hers. He pulled her toward the beach. A salty sea air rose from the waves and Alex shivered. "Are you cold?" Nate asked, pulling her body into his.

"No." Alex answered, shivering again.

"Then why are you shaking?" Nate whispered huskily into her ear.

Alex trembled. "It...it's not because I'm cold." She hesitated, biting her bottom lip as she thought.

"Then why are you shivering?" His breath tickled her neck, giving her goosebumps.

Alex leaned in toward him, her mouth by his ear, almost touching the sensitive appendage. "Because you keep doing this." She replied breathily into his ear.

Nate shivered. "Point taken."

The wavy haired brunette smiled and rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. He let go of her hand and slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Alex sighed and put her arm around his waist. Nate smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. They walked toward a huge beach blanket spread out on the deserted sandy beach. There were lit candles flickering in the salty breeze around the perimeter of the blanket and there was a picnic basket and a bag. Alex gaped and looked up at Nate, her chocolate brown eyes wide with incredulity.

"Do you like it?" He asked softly and Alex nodded. He sat down and helped her sit down next to him. Alex's cocoa eyes began to get misty again. "I've never seen a girl before who cried so much because she was happy." Nate grumbled playfully and smiled when the fifteen year old blushed.

"Well, don't get used to it because this is a one-time thing. It must be the Californian air that makes me all...emotional."

Nate playfully rolled his eyes. "Uh huh. Your emotional state is because of the air in California and not because of the awesome rockstar you're dating."

He held her hand and looked into her eyes. "Hey," Alex shivered and looked into his brown sugar orbs. "I never said that it was a bad thing." He murmured, his face slowly getting closer until their eyelashes intertwined. Alex closed her own eyes and touched her lips to Nate's.

A moment later, they pulled back. Nate stared into her eyes for a good minute before he blushed. "So...ah, I got food." He said, being unnaturally loud. Alex nodded and looked around. "I got us desserts because it's so late in the day for a real dinner. You don't mind, do you?" He asked, rummaging through the picnic basket.

"No. Dessert and breakfast are my two favorite meals." Alex said. Nate smiled and handed her a white cake box. Alex took off the lid and smiled. In the box was a personal ice cream cake, like the kind you get from Dairy Queen, but this one was more expensive. The frosting was white and had blue confetti on it. '_Alex, I'll Forever BB Good To You_' was written in purple gel. Alex had to blink the tears away quickly.

"Nate...I don't know what to say." Alex said, her eyes welling up with tears no matter how hard she tried to banish them from her eyes.

She shut her eyes as tears began to run down her cheeks. Nate kissed her tears until they stopped. He kissed her lips and she could taste the sweetness of Nate and the saltiness of her own tears. Nate pulled away and handed her a silver fork and grabbed one for himself. They ate the entire cake together. As soon as the last bite disappeared, Nate threw the empty box, the silverware and the used napkins into the bag, along with the picnic basket. He pulled his guitar out of the shadows and tuned it.

"Okay, this isn't a new song, but the last CD didn't have a whole lot of love songs...anyway, this is for you Alex." Nate said softly, playing the opening chords to _When You Look Me In The Eyes_.

"_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll can't make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true!_"

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

Alex began to cry as Nate sang, his eyes never leaving hers. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the beautiful sight of him playing so amazingly on his guitar, his sweet voice washing over her, warming her from inside out, from her head to her toes. He made her feel so wanted and special, how could she have ever cheated on him? _  
_

"_How long will I be waiting  
To be with you again?  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear!_"

_When you look me in the eyes,_  
_And tell me that you love me._  
_Everything's alright,_  
_When you're right here by my side._  
_When you look me in the eyes,_  
_I catch a glimpse of heaven._  
_I find my paradise,_  
_When you look me in the eyes._"

Nate closed his eyes as he belted out the next verse. Alex took it as an opportunity to wipe away her tears. Nate strummed away on his guitar, getting lost in the music.

"_More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side._"

Nate opened his eyes again and looked into Alex's eyes. He smiled to her as he sang and Alex offered a quavery smile back. It was the best she could do because she felt like bursting into tears.

"_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_  
_I catch a glimpse of Heaven._  
_I find my paradise,_  
_When you look me in the eyes._

_When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of Heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._"

"Alex, do you know _why_ I call you 'Sunshine'?" Nate asked softly. Alex shook her head. "It's because _you_ are the light that makes my darkness disappear." Nate whispered emotionally, taking her hand in his. Alex swallowed hard.

"Nate, I don't know what to say." Alex replied. Nate leaned forward, his eyes boring into hers.

"Just look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me." He said. "Alex smiled and looked into his squinted brown eyes.

"I love you. And everything's alright." She said. Nate pulled her in between his legs and she leaned her back against his chest as he sprawled out so that they were reclined, looking at the moon's reflection on the waves.

"As long as you're right here by my side." He whispered into her ear. She smiled and closed her eyes and snuggled up into him.

xXx

"Nate, where are we going?" Alex asked as Nate pulled her down the busy city sidewalks.

"You'll see!" He called over his shoulder. Alex laughed as people stared at them. Well, it wasn't every night that a famous rock star pulled his girlfriend through the busy night life sidewalks. Or maybe it was. After all, they were in California, the home of movie stars, supermodels, famous musicians and people trying to break it big into Hollywood. Alex was so lost in her thoughts that she ran into Nate as he stopped suddenly.

"Where are we going?" Alex questioned, looking at the tall brick building in front of her.

"Hold on, you'll see in a second." She rolled her eyes. Nate pulled out a key and unlocked the door. He pulled Alex behind him and led her to an office. He walked right in and grabbed a Manila envelope off a desk and pulled her out of the building. He locked the door and grabbed her hand again and took off down the busy walkways.

"_Now_ where are we going?" Alex asked.

"Home. Well, my house." Nate answered. Alex followed him in confusion. They stopped in Nate's backyard. Alex collapsed on the grass. "Oh, no. Not yet." Nate said warningly, shaking a finger at her. Alex sighed and stood up. Nate grabbed a huge ladder out of his shed. He carried it over and leaned it against the side of the house. "Come on." He said.

Alex slowly shook her head. "Why not?" Nate asked, holding the envelope in one hand and the side of the ladder in the other.

"I'm afraid of heights." Alex stammered, looking at the roof, trepidation radiating in her eyes.

Nate jumped off the ladder and landed in front of her and reached for her hand. She winced when she realized how clammy her own hand was and tried to pull away and wipe her hand off on her dress, but her boyfriend wouldn't let go.

"Hey, look at me, okay? Don't look at anything but me, alright?" Nate said, finally letting go of her hand as he went to climb up first.

Alex quickly wiped off her hand on her dress and put her foot on the first rung, but when she looked up at her boyfriend's butt crawling up the ladder, she froze. "I'm sorry, Nate. I can't." She said, shaking her head as she crossed her arms, trembling in fear. Nate climbed back down.

"Wait right here, okay? Don't move, I'll be right back." He ran into his house.

As soon as her boyfriend was gone, Alex sat down on the freshly cut grass. She wished she could be brave and climb the ladder, but she _really_ hated heights. Anything from ten feet and up. Including flying, but she had had to do that. She buried her head into her hands. _Ugh. I'm such a wuss. Nate probably thinks I'm a_ _baby._ She thought sadly to herself.

Nate shut the back door behind him. "Jason? Jason? Come here! I need your help with something!" He called, running down the hall. "It's about Alex!" He shouted, pounding up the stairs. Halfway up, he ran into someone running down the stairs.

"Whoa!" Nate spun his arms in the air, trying to regain his balance. Unfortunately, gravity was winning. He tensed every muscle in his body and waited to topple over and fall down the stairs. Instead, he was jerked forward by the front of his shirt. Nate grabbed the shoulders of whomever he had ran into. He looked up.

"Shane." He stated grimly.

Shane let go and stared into his younger brother's eyes as Nate removed his hands from Shane's shoulders.

"Jason broke all of his guitar strings again, so he's at the Guitar Center, buying new ones." Shane stated with a roll of his dark chocolate eyes.

"Oh, was he playing _I Am What I Am_ a little too crazily again?" Nate asked, trying to be casual and not get mad at his older brother.

Shane shook his head. "No. He was playing _Hello Beautiful_." They stared at each other and then burst out laughing.

Once they had caught their breath, Shane glanced at Nate. "So, what's up with Alex?" He asked.

Nate got angry all over again. "Why is it that she is the first thing you think of?" He demanded.

Shane held up his hands defensively. "Hey! You came in here yelling for Jason about needing help about Alex. I'll help." He said and Nate sighed.

"As long as it gets her on the roof." Nate shrugged, walking back downstairs.

Shane grabbed his shoulder, preventing the younger male from retreating. "What? Why are you taking Alex on the roof when she doesn't want to go on the roof?" He asked.

"Look, I'll explain later. Just help me out, okay?" He asked. Shane thought for a moment before he nodded and followed Nate out of the house.

Alex looked up and saw Nate and Shane slowly sauntering toward her. She stood up. "_He's_ supposed to help me get over my fear of heights?" She asked incredulously, wondering if not being afraid of heights somehow ruined those few peoples judge of character.

Nate nodded. "Yes. I'm going to climb up first. Shane will be right here to catch you if you fall." He said. Alex still looked wary. "Alex." Alex looked back at Nate. "You know how I don't trust Shane?" Shane made a noise of indigence as Alex nodded. Nate walked over to the ladder and climbed up the ladder. He was sixteen feet in the air before he jumped off the ladder. Alex let out a high-pitched scream as her boyfriend's slender body plummeted to the ground.

"Nate!" Shane yelled as he ran past Alex and caught Nate bridal style before he hit the ground. Nate smiled up at his older brother and then at Alex.

"You can trust him!" He announced as he slid out of Shane's arms. He began to climb the ladder again. Alex looked at Shane, whom had fallen to his knees in shock. Alex tapped the top of his head and he looked up at her.

"I trust you." She said simply, before she began to climb the ladder. Shane scrambled to his feet and stood at the base of the ladder, holding out his arms.

After Alex was on the roof, Shane joined them. Alex held onto Nate's shoulder and he slipped his arm around her waist for balance. She put her left hand on Shane's shoulder. Nate nodded and Shane put his arms around Alex's waist. They walked to the tip of the roof. They eased Alex onto the roof until she was sitting down and then they sat down, too. Nate pointed out a star directly over their heads.

"See that star?" He asked.

"Yeah." Alex replied suspiciously, her heart pounding as her cheeks flamed in anger. He made her get on a roof to look at a _star_? Nate handed her the Manila envelope. Alex opened it and read out loud, "Star number 5,674-a-lot-of-other-numbers has been adopted by Nathaniel Nicholas Gray and has been named Alexandria." She stared at Nate. You bought me a star?" Nate nodded.

Alex threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Nate hugged her back, staring at Shane over his shoulder. He nodded slightly and Shane threw his arms around both of them. Alex and Nate laughed.

_**KPKPKP**_

_The next chapter may come in two parts. For those who like this story no matter how bad it sucks, thanks. I love you._

**Chapter Ten:** Sorry

**Summary:** "Well, I know what to give you. How about we get some ice cream, huh, Marshall?" Shane asked. Marshall nodded and ran towards the car. Alex gave Shane a small smile and then turned around.

"Hey, you're coming too, Alex." Shane put his arm around her shoulder and Alex leaned into him, her head resting on his chest as he led her to his car. He made Marshall get out of the front seat and peeled out of the driveway and onto the street. Nate watched from the living room window. He glared at the tire marks Shane left on the road. Frankie appeared beside Nate.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Sorry

**Summary**: _Alex's parents are offered the chance to make their little sandwich shop into a franchise. The company who want to franchise them is in California. Suddenly, Alex's boring summer turns into an adventure! What famous three boys are living next door? CONNECT THREE? NO WAY! Alex falls hard for Nate Gray and Nate is crushing on Alex. What happens when certain people, like Hannah Montana and fate, try to tear them apart? Will Alex go home heartbroken? Will she get her first kiss? Will she lose her virginity? If Nate Gray has anything to do with it, she will_!_ Oh, they aren't_ _wizards_!

**Rating**: _M_

**Author**: UtterlyRandom

**Disclaimer**: _I'm only saying this once...I don't own _Wizards of Waverly Place _or_ Connect Three _or _Pink_ or_ Bon Jovi_ or any of the_ Jonas Brothers songs.

**Chapter Name**: Sorry

_**KPKPKP**_

Nate smiled and got out of bed. Last night had been the best night of his life. He, Shane and Alex had made up, Alex was forever his and the world was perfect. Well, almost. He just needed to do one thing. He grabbed a huge stack of _Connect 3_ CDs and _A Little Bit Longer_ CDs and posters. He put them in a big duffel bag and ran downstairs to the kitchen, where Jason and Shane were eating breakfast. He dumped out the bag on the kitchen table, narrowly avoiding the bowls of cereal and glasses of orange juice.

"We need to sign all of these." He announced to his brothers. They groaned.

"Not more contest merchandise." Jason whined. Nate glared at his sleepy older brother. Jason still looked tired, he was only wearing a light gray wifebeater and dark gray boxers. His brown hair hadn't been straightened yet and was a mess of curly tangles. Nate brightly smiled at him.

"Nope. We're taking this stuff to Sea Port Foster Care, you know, that place where Ms. Russo and Alex got Marshall? Well, I decided to hold an unauthorized concert there and give the kids stuff. And we're going to pick up a _very_ special person." Nate said.

"Who?" Shane asked, his mouth full. Nate looked over at his other brother. Shane's curly hair was straight, but only because he hadn't showered last night. His straight hair stood up all over the place, like he had just put his finger in an electrical outlet. He was shirtless, but he was wearing the same jeans from the night before. Nate rolled his eyes.

"You'll see. We just have to wait for mom and dad to get ready." He glanced over his brothers with a critical eyes. "And I suggest that you get ready, too. And sign all this stuff." He said. His brothers shrugged at each other as Nate grabbed one of the three permanent markers and began signing the posters and CDs.

xXx

Nate, Shane and Jason followed their parents into the foster care center. While their parents spoke to the receptionist, they carried their amps, microphones, guitar cases and the duffel bag into the cafeteria. They set everything up on the small stage. Shane started to plug things in and test the mics as Jason and Nate tuned their guitars. They were doing their vocal warm ups when kids filled the cafeteria. Nate adjusted his mic and nodded at Shane.

Shane adjusted his own mic. "Hey, everybody! I'm Shane Gray!" The kids cheered. Shane looked at Jason.

Jason stepped forward and said, "Hi, guys! I'm Jason Gray." The kids cheered again and Shane and Jason looked at Nate.

"Hey. What's up, everyone? I'm Nate Gray and we are..." Nate looked at his brothers, waiting for the signal. He got it.

"Connect Three!" They said in unison. The kids burst into cheers and screams. Nate smiled.

"So, I made a promise to a very special someone that I'd come back and bring CDs. So, you can all thank Lori for us coming! Lori?" Nate called out. The kids murmured, but nobody moved. "Uh...where's Lori?" Nate asked, his eyes scanning the many kids' faces.

"Gee, I don't know. Where's Marshall?" A little boy called out. Nate thought he recognized that voice.

"Frankie, come up here." Nate spoke into the mic. The young boy sauntered into the stage and his friends whistled. Nate could've sworn he hear a couple of girls sigh. _Yep. This kid could _definitely_ be my brother._ Nate thought as Frankie finally joined him. "So, where's Lori?" Nate asked.

"Sick. She's got a cold, so she's not allowed to be by us. They rather have one kid sick than all of us." Frankie informed Nate with a shrug. An aide hurried over to them.

"Is there a problem?" She asked. Nate nodded while Frankie shook his head. "Well, is there or isn't there a problem?" The aide questioned, her hands on her hips. Nate nodded.

"Yeah, there is. You see, the only reason that mt brothers and I are doing this is for Lori. I kinda need her to be here if I'm going to do this." Nate replied.

"Well, dear, Lori is sick. She can't very well be here if she is sick." By now, Shane and Jason had joined them.

"Hey, why don't we make her wear a mask thingy over her mouth so nobody else gets sick?" Jason offered. Nate and Shane looked at Jason in amazement.

"That's a great idea!" The aide said, turning on her heel.

"No! Wait!" Shane said. The aide faced him again. "I wouldn't want to remember my first concert like that. Especially when she's the reason we're here in the first place. Why not have her in the room, just this once? The germs will get around eventually. Why prolong it?" Shane asked. The aide nodded.

"Can I go get her now?" The aide asked.

"Yes!" The kids, whom had been listening in on the entire conversation, shouted. She waved and ran to get Lori. Nate turned back to his mic.

"Hey, guys. When Lori walks in here I want you all to start clapping, cheering and whistling."

"What if we can't whistle?" A little boy no older than four called out.

"Than stomp your feet and cheer as loud as you can." Shane said. The doors to the cafeteria opened and the aide returned with Lori and Mr. and Mrs. Gray and another aide. The kids broke into applause.

"Oh my gosh! It's Connect Three!" Lori shouted as she ran toward the stage. She was dressed, but her hair needed brushed and she was coughing and sniffling. The aide ran after her and handed her a bag of cough drops and some tissues while she brushed Lori's medium length blonde hair.

"Hey, Lori. I told you I'd be back, didn't I?" Nate asked the little girl. She nodded and the aide gave up on brushing her hair. It looked fine anyway.

"Wait...you're dating that girl who adopted Marshall, right?" Lori asked slowly. Nate nodded and Lori squealed and jumped up and down, clapping her hands. "Oh my goshers! I met Nate Gray!" She cried in excitement and disbelief. Nate laughed.

"Okay, _now_ we can get this party started?" Shane shouted and the kids cheered. Nobody noticed the other aide standing by Mr. and Mrs. Gray, whom were watching the kids closely. Almost as if they were looking for someone.

"Now, this is a new favorite of mine." Nate said. He began to play _Lovebug_.

After _Lovebug_ they played _S.O.S_, _Just Friends_, _Burnin' Up_ and _Year 3000_. Then they handed out the signed CDs and posters. They gave Lori specially signed CDs and posters. Afterwards, when they were packing up their equipment, Frankie approached them.

"I didn't get a CD." He said, folding his arms over his chest and glaring at them. Nate smiled as the aide, whom had previously been standing with his parents, walked over to join them.

"Frankie, come with me." She said. Frankie glared at her.

"Not until I get my CDs." He refused.

"Oh, you're getting something so much better than that, dear!" The lady said.

"What do you mean?" Frankie questioned.

"You're going to be adopted! It'll take some time, of course, but in less than a year you'll have a whole new family!" The aide said excitedly. Frankie gasped and Nate smiled at him.

"What am I supposed to do until then?" He asked.

"Why, you'll live with them, of course! They'll be your foster family until your adoption papers go through."

"Who adopted me?" Frankie asked softly. Nate stared at Frankie in surprise. He had lost his tough guy act. His woody brown eyes were now two big pools of hot chocolate and his once grim mouth was now a pout and his calm and composed form was crumbling. He looked like a normal eight year old.

"The Grays'." The aide said, pointing to Nate's parents. Frankie looked over to see Shane getting knocked upside the head by Jason's elbow. Shane punched Jason and Mrs. Gray rolled her eyes as Mr. Gray put both boys in a headlock. Frankie turned to Nate.

"Why?" Frankie mumbled, not looking at Nate. Nate glanced at the aide, unsure what to do. She nodded encouragingly.

"Well, when you said you could be my brother, I asked my parents and they were all for the idea. So, are you ready to go home?" Nate asked.

"Home?" Frankie looked at him for the first time.

"Yes, Frankie, home." Nate said, smiling. Frankie looked over at Mr. and Mrs. Gray, whom were smiling at him, He saw Shane and Jason leave the cafeteria with the amps and the guitar, keyboard and drum cases.

"Do your brothers want another brother?" Frankie asked, nervous.

"I don't know. It doesn't matter, anyway. Jason is twenty one and Shane is nineteen, they don't have to live at home anymore, but you and I do. And I want you as my brother. And mom and dad want you as a son." Frankie's eyes teared up, but he wiped them away with his sleeve. "So, are you ready to pack?" Nate asked. Frankie nodded and led him out of the cafeteria and down a whole bunch of hallways. They entered a room with two bunk beds. "Who slept there?" Nate asked, pointing to the only empty bunk. Frankie shoved some clothes into a bag.

"Marshall." He replied gruffly, not looking up. He dumped out a dresser drawer into a suitcase and shoved his teddy bear and so on into the suitcase into is as well. "Okay, I'm packed." Frankie said. Nate looked at him in surprise.

"What about those toys over there and those pajamas and the blankets?" He asked, pointing to the objects.

"They'll use those for the next kid. I get these clothes because someone donated them to me. And my mom gave me this bear." Frankie said, holding the old bear carefully. Nate sat on the bottom bunk.

"Is it okay if I ask you what happened?" He asked. Frankie shrugged and sat next to him, staring at the bear in his hands.

"My dad left my mom when I was born. I had three half brothers, who were all older than me. Paul, Adam and Jerry. Mom tried to raise us all well, but she couldn't. Paul was seventeen when he got into a car accident and died. Adam was fifteen when he got shot in a gang war, but he wasn't in a gang. Jerry was kidnapped when he was ten. After all of that, mom started doing drugs. To 'numb the pain' is what she told me. She committed suicide after that. A lady came by and took me here." Frankie said, tears in his eyes. Nate pulled Frankie into him. Frankie cried into Nate's chest and Nate became determined to do anything he could to make Frankie happy.

xXx

"Frankie, your room is right across the hall from Nate's room. We're just down the other hall and Jason is at the end of our hall." Mrs. Gray told Frankie as they got out of their SUV.

"Yeah, and my room is on the floor above everybody else's." Shane said.

"Why?" Frankie asked.

"I like to be alone." Shane said.

"No. Because you talk in your sleep and snore way too loudly." Nate said. Shane smacked Nate and Jason hit Shane for hitting Nate as Nate punched Shane for hitting him. They all jumped on each other and started hitting one another. Frankie watched them and glanced nervously at Mrs. Gray. She laughed at them and gestured for him to join them. Frankie jumped on them. The front door to the house next door opened and Alex came out with Marshall. Marshall screamed and jumped on Jason's back as Frankie grabbed Jason's legs. Jason fell face forward onto Nate. Alex ran over and started to help Shane tickle Nate's sides. Just then, Frankie realized whom had helped bring down his new big brother.

"Marshall!" Frankie yelled. He stood up and highfived Marshall.

"Frank! What are you doing here?" Marshall cried as he untangled himself from the mass of bodies. Frankie smiled at the boy.

"Well, I live here." Frankie glanced at Nate, who smiled. Marshall laughed.

"No, seriously." He stopped laughing and stepped closer to Frankie. "Frank...these aren't your brothers. They're not Paul, Adam and Jerry. They're my sister's boyfriend and his brothers." Alex, whom was holding Nate's hand, ruffled Marshall's hair. He smiled up at her. Nate let go of Alex's hand and walked over to stand behind Frankie. Jason got off the ground and joined his younger brothers and placed a hand on Frankie's shoulder. Shane jumped to his feet and put his arm on Frankie's head and leaned on him. The Russo siblings faced off the Gray brothers. Frankie stared at Marshall.

"Marshall, these _are_ my brothers. Their parents are adopting me. And I know they aren't Paul, Adam or Jerry. They're gone." Frankie said, tears in his eyes. Nate's face hardened and Jason squeezed Frankie's shoulder lightly in assurance that he wasn't alone. Shane stopped leaning on Frankie and patted his shoulder, wordlessly showing his support.

Alex put her arm around Marshall's shoulders. "Hey, Marshall didn't know you adopted him." Alex removed her arm from around Marshall's shoulders and crossed her arms. "And you didn't tell me." She raised her eyebrows and shifted her weight and stared at Nate as she pursed her lips.

"This isn't about you, Alex! It's about Frankie. He's just a kid. It's been bad enough for him and Marshall bringing up his past doesn't help!" Jason and Shane glanced at each other. Nate's fists were shaking with fury. Alex glared at him.

"Look, he's my brother, I was just sticking up for him." Alex replied icily. Nate rolled his eyes.

"And Frankie's _my_ brother." He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. "Somehow you end up turning everything around to be about you. I don't know what more to give you, Alex! You twist everything around to be about you! Do you ever think that, _maybe_, something I do _isn't_ for you?" Shane placed a hand warningly on Nate's shoulder. Nate shook it off and glared at Shane.

"And you stay out of this! You're just as bad! I'm constantly worried that you're with Alex. I'm sick and tired of the worrying!" He turned back to face Alex. "I haven't been able to write a single song since you and I started going out. I can't take this anymore. I'm through." Nate stalked into the house. Jason and Frankie followed him, loyally. Shane ran his fingers through his straight dark brown hair and reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet and the keys to his Mustang GT.

"Well, I know what to give you. How about we get some ice cream, huh, Marshall?" Shane asked. Marshall nodded and ran towards the car. Alex gave Shane a small smile and then turned around.

"Hey, you're coming too, Alex." Shane put his arm around her shoulder and Alex leaned into him, her head resting on his chest as he led her to his car. He made Marshall get out of the front seat and peeled out of the driveway and onto the street. Nate watched from the living room window. He glared at the tire marks Shane left on the road. Frankie appeared beside Nate.

"Nate, I'm sorry I made you break up with your girlfriend." He whispered softly. Nate ruffled Frankie's hair.

"Hey, no girl is worth crying over." He turned his gaze back to the tire marks. His eyes locked on the black streaks. "Especially not that one."

xXx

Alex ordered everybody's ice cream. Shane wanted Superman, Frankie wanted Mint Chip Chocolate and she wanted Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream. She hurried back over to Shane's car. Shane smiled at her and quickly kissed her on the cheek when she handed him the Superman ice cream cone. Marshall kissed her other cheek when she handed him his cone. Shane smiled at Marshall.

"Hey, Marshall, do you play any sports?" Shane asked, whipping out of Handel's parking lot and down the street.

"Yeah. I play soccer, baseball and I want to learn how to snowboard." Marshall answered. Shane blinked, trying to steer and eat ice cream at the same time.

"Man. It's been a long time since I've thought about snow." He murmured. Alex glanced at him. "Oh well. We can drive up to a ski lodge over winter break, if that's okay with your sister." He glanced at Alex and Marshall threw his arms around her from behind.

"Please, Alex? Pretty please?" Marshall begged. Alex laughed and peeled his sticky hands off of her.

"Sure. We'll see. We have to ask mom, but let's not worry about that just yet." She poked Shane's side and he giggled. He actually giggled. Alex quirked an eyebrow and smirked as he blushed. She poked him again. Shane pulled into a parking lot at a beach. He jumped out of the car, shoving the rest of his ice cream cone into his mouth as he ran toward the beach. Alex and Marshall wolfed down the rest of their ice creams and then followed him. Alex jumped on Shane's back. He laughed and ran into the waves, holding Alex above the water. Marshall took off his sandals and shirt and chased Shane. Shane put Alex on his shoulders so she wouldn't get wet. They played in the water until sundown and Shane took them home.

_**JBJBJB**_

_And next week, the Jonas Brothers will perform at the American Music Awards! Joe, don't fall on glass this time, okay? Now, onto business! Did you get giddy or squeal in happiness or surprise or have any reaction whatsoever when you read this chapter? Well, whether you did or did not, review! Please, I could really use the encouragement!_

**Chapter Twelve:** So What

**Summary:** The lyrics flowed from his brain and heart and into his hand, transferring the pain of heartache, the guilt that he he had ended it with Alex, the anger at the rashness of his actions and the love he still felt for her into the beat up old notebook in front of him. After an hour, he had completed the song. Now all he had to do was put the lyrics to music. He left the studio to find Shane and Jason.


	12. Chapter Twelve: So What

**Summary**: _Alex's parents are offered the chance to make their little sandwich shop into a franchise. The company who want to franchise them is in California. Suddenly, Alex's boring summer turns into an adventure! What famous three boys are living next door? CONNECT THREE? NO WAY! Alex falls hard for Nate Gray and Nate is crushing on Alex. What happens when certain people, like Hannah Montana and fate, try to tear them apart? Will Alex go home heartbroken? Will she get her first kiss? Will she lose her virginity? If Nate Gray has anything to do with it, she will_!_ Oh, they aren't_ _wizards_!

**Rating**: _M_

**Author**: UtterlyRandom

**Disclaimer**: _I'm only saying this once...I don't own _Wizards of Waverly Place _or_ Connect Three _or _Pink_ or_ Bon Jovi_ or any of the_ Jonas Brothers songs.

**Chapter Name**: So What

_**KPKPKP**_

Alex woke up the next morning in a bad mood. And whenever she was in a bad mood, she listened to music. She opened up her iTunes library on her laptop and then began to clean her room. Sometimes she would feel like going all out and dump everything out of her dresser drawers and begin to organize everything and get bored halfway through and have a bigger mess than she started with. She was determined not to do that today. She was just starting to color code her closet when _Move On_ started playing. She quickly skipped the song and the shuffle landed on _So What_ by _Pink_. Ah, _there_ was a song she could relate to. She began to sing along.

"_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na!  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na!_

_I guess I just lost my husband,  
I don't know where he went!  
So I'm gonna drink my money,  
I'm not gonna pay his rent! (Nope!)  
I got a brand new attitude,  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight!  
I wanna get in trouble.  
I wanna start a fight._"

Alex began dancing wildly around her room, singing at the top of her lungs, the music blasting from her laptop. She swung her hips to the fast beat, tossing her head, flinging her wavy dark brown hair in different directions, rocking out to the beat.

"_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na!  
I wanna start a fight.  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na!  
I wanna start a fight!_"

So, so what?  
I'm still a rock star!  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't need you!  
And guess what!  
I'm having more fun!  
And now that we're done,  
I'm gonna show you tonight!  
I'm alright, I'm just fine!  
And you're a tool!  
So, so what?  
I am a rockstar!  
I got my rock moves!  
And I don't want you tonight!

Uh, check my flow, uh!

The waiter just took my table,  
And gave to Jessica Simpson (Shit!)  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy,  
At least he'll know how to hit!  
What if this song's on the radio?  
Then somebody's gonna die.  
I'm gonna get in trouble.  
My ex will start a fight.

_Yeah, right_. Alex thought to herself, still dancing. Nate could care less about her right now. She was sure of it, seeing as he wasn't exactly banging her front door down, begging for her forgiveness for his stupid and rash decision. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts and focused on the music.

"_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na!  
He's gonna start a fight.  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na!  
We're all gonna get in a fight!_"

So so what?  
I'm still a rock star!  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't need you!  
And guess what!  
I'm having more fun,  
And now that we're done,  
I'm gonna show you tonight!  
I'm alright, I'm just fine!  
And you're a tool!  
So, so what?  
I am a rock star,  
I got my rock moves!  
And I don't want you tonight!

You weren't there,  
You never were.  
You want it all,  
But that's not fair.  
I gave you life.  
I gave my all.  
You weren't there.  
You let me fall!

So, Nate never let her fall. Big deal. He never helped her up, either. He wasn't there when her parents were getting a divorce, Shane was. He wanted her to climb a roof, but needed Shane's help to get her up there. She was just a toy. But she thought it was real. He had no right to say she thought everything was about herself. She never once did that! She sighed and began to sing again.

"_So, so what?  
I'm still a rock star!  
I got my rock moves,  
And i don't need you!  
And guess what!  
I'm having more fun!  
And now that we're done, (We're done!)  
I'm gonna show you tonight!  
I'm alright, (I'm alright!) I'm just fine! (I'm just fine!)  
And you're a tool!  
So, so what?  
I am a rock star!  
I got my rock moves!  
And I don't want you tonight!_"

No, No, No, No!  
I don't want you tonight!  
You weren't fair,  
I'm gonna show you tonight!  
I'm alright, I'm just fine!  
And you're a tool!  
So, so what?  
I am a rock star!  
I got my rock moves!  
And I don't want you tonight!

Ba da da da da da!

Another song started up and Alex went back to cleaning, her cheeks flushed from her exuberant dancing and heartfelt singing. She didn't even notice she was being watched.

xXx

Nate watched Alex sing and dance. He wanted her back, but he was sure that she wouldn't take her back straight away. But it didn't matter. He had overreacted. He was still head over heels, floating on cloud nine, crazy in love with Alex. Hmmm, that gave him an idea...he ran to the recording studio set up in his house and began to write lyrics down.

The lyrics flowed from his brain and heart and into his hand, transferring the pain of heartache, the guilt that he he had ended it with Alex, the anger at the rashness of his actions and the love he still felt for her into the beat up old notebook in front of him. After an hour, he had completed the song. Now all he had to do was put the lyrics to music. He left the studio to find Shane and Jason.

xXx

Nate walked up to Shane. "Hey, I wrote a song for Alex. I need your and Jason's help to put it to music. Come on." He began to walk away, but stopped when Jason didn't follow him.

"No. You've broken her heat way too much, Nate. No fifteen year old girl deserves that. And you don't deserve her. Besides, I'm busy." Shane replied. Nate glared at his older brother.

"No you're not. Now get off your lazy ass and help me." He walked a few feet away. Shane stood up and stretched.

"I already told you, I'm busy. I gotta go." Shane began to walk toward the door. Nate blocked him.

"No. I wrote a song, you're playing it, I'm getting Alex back." Nate explained his 'Great Plan' to Shane slowly, as if he were incapable of understanding English.

"Ohhh, great plan! But one problem," Nate glared at Shane, angry there was a flaw in the plan. "_I'm_ going to meet Mitchie at the Los Angeles Airport. Mitchie's attending school here. Apparently, her father is setting up a chain of hardware stores in California. And her mother's business, Connie's Catering, is going coastal!" Shane said in a girly, peppy voice. "Later." Shane left and Nate groaned and collapsed on the couch.

"Great. Now what am I supposed to do?" Nate asked himself in frustration. A few minutes later, he just had to admit defeat. He would have to wait for Shane to come back. He put his head in his hands and groaned. "Why can't anything just go my way for once?" He asked himself.

_Quit being such a baby! Things go your way all the time! You wanted Frankie, you got Frankie. You wanted to break up with Alex, you broke up with Alex. It's been what you wanted from the start, Nate._ The voice inside his head answered.

"Nuh-uh! I didn't want to break up with Alex! She was... she is... she was being..." Nate stopped, he couldn't think of what Alex was, other than...

_Annoying?_ The voice asked, stating his thoughts. Nate nodded. _Nate, get a life. Alex means more to you than your lucky flaming guitar strap and you know it._ The voice said.

Nate sighed. The voice was telling the truth. Well, it had to, seeing as it was his voice of reason. The only thing that was weird was the fact that his voice of reason in his head sounded like Jason's voice. Nate got irritated from doing nothing. He had to do something. Now, Nate got up from the couched and ran to the recording studio. Forget that song. He needed an old song of his and he just so happened to have the perfect one in mind.

_**JBJBJB**_

_Sorry it's so short! It's just a filler leading to the main event!_

**Chapter Thirteen:** Please Be Mine

**Summary:** As the last chord faded into the night, Nate smiled up at Alex, tears in his eyes. "Alex, I'm so, so, so sorry. My behavior was childish and uncalled for. I'm sorry, honestly. Please be mine?" He asked hopefully. Alex paused, thinking.

"I can't. Not after everything you've done. I don't think...no, I _know_ I can't stand to have my heart broken again. I can't do it anymore, Nate. I'm done." Alex shut her window and moved her hand across her eyes to wipe away her tears, only to realize that she wasn't crying.


End file.
